


Blue Velvet

by arsamandi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Class Issues, Dark Will, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, He still is a killer, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Mentions of Animal Abuse and Death, Minor Character Death, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Will despises rich people, social ostracism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XIX wiek, czasy ery wiktoriańskiej. Po śmierci rodziców Hannibal i Mischa osiedlają się w Baltimore, co wzbudza sensację w okolicy. We wszystkich domach... oprócz jednego. Być może Will Graham - człowiek, który ma już na sumieniu jedno morderstwo - nie powinien był tak szybko przekreślać nowych znajomości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Velvet - narkotyk, substytut heroiny, który sprawia, że postrzegamy inne osoby atrakcyjniejszymi niż są w rzeczywistości, jesteśmy nimi zafascynowani i możemy się od nich uzależnić tak samo, jak i od narkotyku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry przepraszam za brak nowego rozdziału w "Pomegranate" - writer's block ;/. Przez obecne końcowe zaliczenia ćwiczeń oraz sesję rozpoczynającą się u mnie już pod koniec maja, następnego rozdziału można spodziewać się będzie dopiero pod koniec czerwca ;/. Jeżeli jest to jakiekolwiek pocieszenie, to sądzę, że w "Blue Velvet" powinien pojawić się w międzyczasie jeszcze jeden-dwa rozdziały, jeśli dam radę, gdyż pisze się to znacznie szybciej ;)
> 
> Pierwszy rozdział jak zwykle krótszy, następny będzie już normalnej długości. Dajcie znać, czy chcecie, by to kontynuować xD

Mischa weszła do salonu, zgrabnymi dłońmi lekko unosząc drapowaną, perłowo-granatową suknię. Jej złote loki wymknęły się ze starannego upięcia i rozsypały na ramionach, a jasna cera była nieprzyzwoicie zarumieniona od biegu. Szesnastolatka uśmiechnęła się dopiero na widok swojego brata, który siedział na jednym z foteli, pozornie zainteresowany czytaną właśnie książką.

\- Hannibal, doprawdy. - Podeszła bliżej i spokojnie wyjęła mu ją z rąk. Lecter podniósł na siostrę rozbawione, ciemne oczy. - Wydajesz jutro bal w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej kandydatki na żonę. Nie powinieneś być pochłonięty przygotowaniami?

\- Poszukiwanie odpowiedniej kandydatki na żonę. - Hannibal westchnął, prostując się. Jego ciemne blond włosy stanowiły wspaniały kontrast dla jasnobeżowej kamizelki, którą miał na sobie. - Zaproponuję każdej z nich spacer, a na koniec wręczę po róży, której piękno będzie równe ich urodzie i inteligencji. Czyż nie brzmi to jak doskonały plan, najdroższa siostrzyczko? - Na jego wąskich ustach igrał kpiący uśmiech. - Mam uwierzyć, że twoim marzeniem jest w przyszłości wzięcie udziału w takim balu? Dlatego tak bardzo interesujesz się moim?

Mischa opadła na siedzenie naprzeciwko brata z roziskrzonymi brązowymi oczami. Żadne z nich nie trzymało się konwenansów epoki, w której żyło.

\- Nie śmiałabym inaczej. Niczego nie pragnę bardziej, jak znalezienia dobrego męża, któremu spowiję gromadkę rozszczebiotanych pociech - zadrwiła Mischa. - Książka o prawach inżynierii i fizyki, jaką pożyczyłeś mi wczoraj, nudzi mnie straszliwie. Zbyt wiele trudnych słów, czyż nie?

\- Nie wątpię. - Hannibal pochylił się do przodu. Mischa nigdy nie była bezinteresowna i, jeśli przyszła nagabywać go w sprawie przyjęcia, z pewnością widziała w tym jakąś własną korzyść. - Co naprawdę cię tu sprowadza?

\- Nie mogłam zatęsknić za starszym bratem?

Twarz Lectera nie zmieniła wyrazu, ale kącik ust drgnął mu, jakby miał zaraz się roześmiać. Nie zrobił tego jednak, a tylko splótł przed sobą dłonie. Miał długie, eleganckie palce pianisty - efekt wielu godzin gry na fortepianie. 

\- Jesteśmy w Baltimore od miesiąca, Hannibal. - Mischa wydęła usta, nadąsana. - Nie znamy jeszcze nikogo. Zdążyłam już przeczytać większość książek, które ze sobą zabraliśmy po śmierci rodziców, ale brakuje mi ludzkiego kontaktu. Ty zaś powoli przestajesz być tematem plotek starszych matron, a Bóg świadkiem, że one łakną nowości. Nie możesz odciąć nas od świata, drogi bracie. Nawet i ty w końcu będziesz kogoś potrzebował.

\- Mam ciebie. - Przechylił nieco głowę. - I zapominasz, zdaje się, że właśnie po to jest jutrzejsze przyjęcie. By przedstawić nas tutejszemu towarzystwu.

\- Jest? - Mischa uniosła brew. Od czasu ich przyjazdu Hannibal nie poświęcił nawet chwili przygotowaniom. Albo zamykał się w swoim gabinecie, albo znikał na długie godziny, a gdy wracał, białe makiety jego koszul wyglądały na wilgotne i ciemne w świetle księżyca. - Skoro tak twierdzisz, ufam twoim słowom. - Sarkastyczny ton jej głosu nie pozostawiał żadnej wątpliwości, co do tego, czy mu wierzy, czy nie. - Tymczasem pozwolę sobie wziąć twoją książkę. Wierzę, że już tobie się nie przyda, a prawo rzymskie jest jednym z moich ulubionych tematów, o ile raczysz pamiętać.

Hannibal wykrzywił lekko usta w grymasie. Jakkolwiek pochwalał społecznie niepochwalany pęd Mischy ku wiedzy, to jednak doceniłby, gdyby ograniczyła się do własnej kolekcji lektur i traktatów. 

\- Jest po łacinie - zauważył sucho.

\- Którą to posługuję się perfekcyjnie od trzech miesięcy. - Pociągnęła mocniej z szyderczym uśmieszkiem i książka wyśliznęła się spomiędzy sztywnych palców Hannibala. - Ty zaś masz teraz inne zajęcia, podejrzewam.

\- Nie bądź impertynencka, siostrzyczko. Nikomu to nie służy. - Lecter wstał z gracją, chociaż w gdzieś w cieniu, jaki przemknął po jego twarzy, pojawiło się zarówno ostrzeżenie, jak i humor. - Jeśli chcesz przeczytać _moją_ książkę, radzę ci się pośpieszyć. Wracam za trzy godziny.

Mischa jedynie posłała mu leniwy, promienny uśmiech ze swojego miejsca.

\- Niech duchy opatrzności czuwają nad tobą podczas tej niebezpiecznej podróży.

Hannibal odpowiedział pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji spojrzeniem. 

\- Przyznawanie się do porażek nie leży w moim zwyczaju, gdyż ich nie ponoszę - zaczął lekko. - Jednak tym razem jestem zmuszony przyjąć odpowiedzialność za jedną.

\- Jaką? - Mischa otworzyła książkę i przekręciła stronę tytułową, nawet nie patrząc na brata.

\- Twoje wychowanie. - Hannibal skinął głową, gdy szesnastolatka podniosła na niego rozszerzone oczy i czym prędzej wyszedł z pokoju, nie chcąc przekonać się, czy będzie zdolna do rzucenia w niego pochwyconą w dłoń poduszką.

 

*-*

 

Will Graham stał na rogu ulicy, przyglądając się z ponurym wyrazem twarzy eleganckiemu zaproszeniu, jakie trzymał w ręku. Któryś z dyliżansów przetoczył się niebezpiecznie blisko niego i Will odskoczył niezdarnie do tyłu. Może i jego szarobrązowy surdut widział lepsze czasy, ale wciąż był w jednym kawałku, a Graham optował za niezmienianiem tego stanu rzeczy. Co zaś do przyjęcia… _doprawdy,_ wolałby zbierać odchody po swoich psach przez cały dzień niż na nie iść. Już to mógł sobie wyobrazić: pomieszczenie pełne pretensjonalnych, wystrojonych dupków obojga płci, uważających się za elitę Baltimore. Szepty, które rozpoczęłyby się zaledwie chwilę po jego wejściu na salę. _Ooch, widzieliście? Chien de Saint-Hubert, były ogar Crawforda wypełzł ze swojej kryjówki! Lepiej się od niego odsuń, albo zamorduje ciebie tak samo, jak i tę biedną dziewczynę. Jak jej było na imię? Hobbs. Abigail Hobbs._

Usta Willa wykręcił cyniczny, gorzki uśmiech, zanim zmiął zaproszenie w garści i cisnął je na ziemię, podirytowany. I tak wiedział, że znalazło się u niego całkowitym przypadkiem - opłacony przez Lecterów chłopiec na posyłki musiał pomylić adresy lub być za mały, by znać krążące o Grahamie plotki. Tak czy inaczej, nie było to istotne - i tak nie zamierzał się tam pojawić. Społeczny ostracyzm był o wiele łatwiejszy, gdy unikało się sytuacji, w których mogło się zostać publicznie upokorzonym. Kiedyś już, na prośbę panny Bloom, popełnił ten błąd i pojawił się na jej przyjęciu. Wyciągnął wnioski.

Ruszył do przodu. Musiał jeszcze zakupić u rzeźnika zrzynki mięsa dla swojej gromady przybłęd, a wolał zrobić to, zanim się ściemniło. Ulice Baltimore nie były bezpieczne w nocy, a od paru miesięcy nie miał prawa do noszenia rewolweru kapiszonowego. Niczego, tak naprawdę, co mogło zostać uznane za broń. Prawdziwe zaś podkreślenie ironii sytuacji stanowił fakt, że to sam Jack Crawford ustanowił wobec Willa zakaz.

_Dla jego własnego dobra._ Oczywiście, Will w to nie wątpił.

Przecież _dokładnie_ z tego samego powodu nie zamierzał się angażować w żadne życie towarzyskie.

 

Hannibal pochylił się i podniósł pomiętą karteczkę, żeby po chwili wyprostować ją ostrożnie na dłoni. Ach, zaproszenie na jutrzejsze przyjęcie. _Jego_ zaproszenie. Musiał przyznać, że wyrzucenie go w taki sposób było dość… niegrzeczne. Zamiast jednak podążyć za młodym mężczyzną w podniszczonym ubraniu, który wykazał tak oburzający brak manier, Hannibal jedynie przechylił głowę, przypatrując mu się z oddali, gdy ten uskakiwał przed kolejnym dyliżansem podczas przechodzenia na drugą stronę ulicy. Ciemne loki łagodzące nachmurzone rysy twarzy, wspaniale zarysowana szczęka i kilkudniowy zarost. Lecter mimowolnie przesunął językiem po wargach. Gdyby chodziło tylko o urodę, nie zawracałby sobie głowy nieznajomym gentlemanem, ale to, jak zostało potraktowane jego zaproszenie, zaintrygowało go. Coś było… nęcącego w tej sytuacji, coś, czemu wrodzona ciekawość Hannibala nie potrafiła się oprzeć.

A Hannibal Lecter nie był znany z odmawiania sobie wielu rzeczy.

Wąskie usta rozciągnęły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu i już po chwili Lecter ruszył tropem swojej niedoszłej, fascynującej ofiary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wspaniałe kudosy przy ostatnim rozdziale i równie wspaniały komentarz dancey94 <33 Tylko dzięki Waszemu wsparciu mogłam porwać się na pisanie rozdziału w przeddzień trzech kolokwiów :D Love you ;**!

\- Dziesięć dolarów.

Will zignorował ostentacyjny brak "sir" i jedynie wyciągnął portfel w milczeniu, odliczając potrzebną sumę, żeby zaraz przekazać ją rzeźnikowi. Mężczyzna wytarł zakrwawione dłonie w brudny fartuch i wziął pieniądze. Żadnych uprzejmości, czysty interes. Grahamowi przeszło przez myśl, że czerwona twarz rzeźnika przypomina tę pijaka owinięte w poplamione szmaty pod mostem albo osoby, której w niedalekiej przyszłości grozi zawał serca. Pierwsza teoria nie wymagała od niego żadnych ostrzeżeń czy czegokolwiek więcej poza kiwnięciem głową w podziękowaniu za wręczoną płócienną torbę ze zrzynkami mięsa, więc wybrał właśnie ją. Boże broń, by miał zainicjować kontakt z kimś z miasta z własnej inicjatywy. Nie po tym, co mu zrobili dwa lata temu.

\- Na pana miejscu jak najprędzej odwiedziłbym lekarza. Godnym polecenia jest zwłaszcza doktor Ferguson. Z pewnością go pan kojarzy, sprowadził się niedawno z Londynu. 

Zarówno rzeźnik, jak i Will natychmiast spojrzeli w kierunku źródła nowego głosu. Hannibal Lecter wygładził w dłoni zaproszenie, ani przez sekundę nie ukrywając, że je ma. Jego kremowa marynarka i beżowa kamizelka doskonale ze sobą współgrały – Will mimowolnie się wyprostował, od razu nabierając niechęci do przybysza. Pretensjonalny sukinsyn.

\- O-oczywiście – wymamrotał rzeźnik, najwyraźniej zbity z tropu pojawieniem się w sklepie kogoś z wyższych sfer. Takie osoby zwykle nie zapuszczały się w tę część miasta. – Skąd pan go zna, sir?

Och, _sir_ … I pierwsze, żałosne pytanie, jakie przyszło biedakowi na myśl w ramach podtrzymania grzecznej konwersacji. Will powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Zamiast tego w milczeniu schował portfel, ujął mocniej uchwyt torby i ruszył do drzwi. Jeśli rzeźnik liczył na zdobycie zamożnej klienteli, czekał go przykry powrót na ziemię.

\- Studiowałem razem z tym gentlemanem na _Université Paris Descartes_. – Hannibal znienacka schwycił Willa za łokieć w momencie, w którym ten próbował się obok niego przecisnąć w ciasnym wejściu. – Zechciałbyś mi towarzyszyć w spacerze, panie Graham? Will, jeśli mogę? – Przechylił głowę na bok, podczas gdy na ustach igrał mu mały uśmiech. – Byłbym zaszczycony.

_Zaszczycony_. Och, Will wcale w to nie wątpił.

\- Przykro mi. – Nawet nie silił się na uśmiech. Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby to robić, zwłaszcza że od dawna nie dbał o dobre maniery. Nauczył się, że jedynie utrudniały skuteczną obronę. Prośby i przeprosiny na dzień przed podpaleniem jego domu zdecydowanie nie zdały się na wiele. – Wolny czas wydaje się zbytkiem, na który nie mogę sobie pozwolić.

\- Nalegam. – Lecter wskazał na zaproszenie, które nadal trzymał w ręku. – Zdaje się, że pan to zgubił.

\- Proszę nie mylić celowego pozbycia się z nieświadomą utratą. – Will pozwolił sobie na wykrzywienie warg w czymś, co miało przypominać uśmiech. Nie sądził, by przypominało. – Nieświadoma utrata zazwyczaj dotyczy cennych rzeczy.

Wydawało się, że nieznajomemu przez chwilę zabrakło słów, ale to wrażenie trwało jedynie ułamek sekundy. Zaraz potem posłał Willowi równie uprzejmy uśmiech, co wcześniej, chociaż w rdzawobrązowych oczach rozbłysnął humor.

\- Moje zaproszenie nie było wystarczająco cenne? Zdaje się, że to dla mnie lekcja pokory.

\- Podejrzewam, że pierwsza w życiu. – Will skrzywił się na dźwięk własnych słów. Chciał się wycofać, gdy zrozumiał, że stoi przed nim sam dziedzic Lecterów, zachować przynajmniej pozór ogłady, ale jego własny język jak zwykle miał własny rozum. Przynajmniej nie nazwał tej lekcji potrzebną. Z drugiej strony…

…dlaczego w ogóle Lecter się nim zainteresował?

\- Nie pierwsza, ale jedna z niewielu. – Uśmiech Hannibala jedynie się poszerzył. – Albo wielu. Mam młodszą siostrę, która wprost uwielbia mi ich udzielać.

Will odwrócił na moment wzrok, odrobinę zażenowany. Jego rozmówcy najwyraźniej nie sposób było wyprowadzić z równowagi, a spokój, z jakim go traktował, dla odmiany wyprowadzał z równowagi _niego._

\- Ach, wybacz mi nieuprzejmość, sir. – Hannibal nagle się zreflektował, chociaż i to wydało się zaplanowanym z góry ruchem. Will zwęził nieufnie oczy. – Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Hannibal Lecter.

\- Zagadka nie była wcale taka trudna, jak pan uważa. - Will wreszcie wyswobodził się z uścisku mężczyzny. Naprawdę, chciał już stąd iść. Nie obchodziło go, że dziedzic Lecterów rozmawiał z nim w sprawie przyjęcia, co zaprzeczało jego wcześniejszej teorii. Kto wie, może chciał łatwej rozrywki; czegoś, co z pewnością skłoniłoby do plotek jego gości. - Bez urazy, ale wolałbym już stąd iść. Moje psy są głodne.

Lecter wolno przechylił głowę, jakby próbował zrozumieć sens słów wypowiedzianych przez Willa. A może po prostu był zaskoczony, gdyż nikt inny nigdy nie odmówił mu swojego towarzystwa.

\- Nie zatrzymuję cię, Will - odezwał się miękko i łagodnie, nawet gdy Graham zacisnął zęby, słysząc pominięcie formy grzecznościowej. W przypadku rzeźnika oznaczało to jedynie potrzebę dystansu i ostrożność. Tymczasem w przypadku osoby o wyższym statusie społecznym zabrzmiało jak wymierzenie mu pogardliwego policzka. - Mam jedynie nadzieję, że pojawisz się na moim przyjęciu. Ja i Mischa dopiero niedawno sprowadziliśmy się do Baltimore i jeszcze nikogo tu dobrze nie znamy. Ty zaś wydajesz się mi… _interesujący._

Will jedynie się roześmiał - był to nieprzyjemnie gardłowy, krótki dźwięk, przypominający zadławienie się powietrzem.

\- Bez wzajemności.

Drzwi sklepu trzasnęły i Hannibal zrobił krok do tyłu, pozostawiony sam w pomieszczeniu z rzeźnikiem i własnym zachwytem. Will Graham zdecydowanie nie był taki, jak inni. Coś w tym mężczyźnie przypominało mu zagonione w róg zwierzę. Dziką, ranną mangustę, która - pomimo utraty krwi - broniła się przed myśliwymi kłami i pazurami. Hannibal pragnął zwabić ją ku sobie, przekonać, że jest bezpieczny i godny zaufania, a potem znienacka zamknąć w klatce. Mieć ją przy sobie już na zawsze, z niezachwianą pewnością, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu uciec. Pierwszy krok został już uczyniony. Mangusta obwąchała jego dłoń, poznając zapach. Poza kilkoma zadrapaniami ostrych pazurów, nie ucierpiał w żaden sposób.

 

*-*

 

\- Był niegrzeczny.

Hannibal i Mischa przygotowywali salę balową, przystrajając ją kwiatami i owocami. Każdy z gości - poza Willem Grahamem, o którym Hannibal zdążył się dowiedzieć, że jest "gburem, mordercą i samotnikiem" - potwierdził swoją obecność. Niektórzy byli nawet jeszcze bardziej usłużni - gorliwi, by opowiedzieć Lecterowi o Grahamie. O tym, jak był kiedyś najlepszym ogarem Jacka Crawforda, komendanta tutejszej policji. Ścigał seryjnego mordercę, ale na tyle głęboko wszedł w jego umysł, że zamiast uratować jego córkę, zabił ją z zimną krwią. Lincz, jaki spotkał go po tym wydarzeniu, był gorszy od wszystkiego, co dotychczas robili mieszkańcy Baltimore. Grahama uznano za potwora i spalono mu dom, jego psy zostały wypatroszone i powieszone przy płocie. Tylko łut szczęścia sprawił, że wtedy nie był w środku. Gdyby był, spotkałby go taki sam los.

\- Nie lubisz braku dobrych manier, drogi bracie - zauważyła z rozbawieniem Mischa. Składała serwetki w fantazyjne kształty tak, jak nauczyła ich niegdyś lady Murasaki. - A jednak ten mężczyzna cię zaintrygował. Czyżby odegrało rolę coś jeszcze? Coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? - Posłała Hannibalowi niewinny uśmiech przez ramię. Jej złote loki były luźno rozpuszczone - coś, co nie przystawało kobietom, ale Mischa nigdy się tym nie przejmowała.

\- To nie jest zwykły brak dobrych manier. - Hannibal przystanął na chwilę, zamyślony, trzymając butelkę drogiego wina w dłoniach. - To mechanizm obronny. Nasz dobry Will ma wielu wrogów, a trzymanie ludzi na dystans zwiększa bezpieczeństwo i zmniejsza szanse na rozczarowanie. Nie można się rozczarować, gdy nie posiada się oczekiwań względem innych osób.

\- Cóż za interesujące wnioski po zaledwie kilkuminutowym spotkaniu - zadrwiła lekko Mischa, choć jej ton pozbawiony był złośliwości. Cóż. W większości. - Obawiam się jednak, że na jednym się nie skończy, czyż nie? - Uniosła brew. - Były detektyw Graham utkwił ci w głowie.

\- Jak zawsze masz rację, droga siostrzyczko. - Hannibal ukrył uśmiech. Gdyby Will płaszczył się przed nim jak reszta, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Graham jednak tego nie zrobił - wolał obrazić go i uciec przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Już samo to wzmagało zainteresowanie, a jeśli dołączyć do tego opowieści o "wchodzeniu w umysł morderców" i krwi na rękach samego Grahama?

Hannibal właśnie znalazł sobie nową zabawkę. Swoją piękną mangustę o błyszczących oczach.

 

*-*

 

Nawet łaszące się do niego psy nie poprawiły Willowi humoru. Odpędził je ruchem ręki i pochylił się, żeby wrzucić im do misek resztki mięsa od rzeźnika. Miał dość bogatych, znudzonych życiem dupków z Baltimore - czy skądkolwiek Lecter przyjechał - którzy uważali go za doskonałą odskocznię od rzeczywistości. Czasem nie wiedział, czy nie byli gorsi od zwykłych mieszkańców miasta. Ci przecież działali jedynie ze strachu przed tym, czego nie rozumieli, ze…

Nie. Obrazy jego psów z wnętrznościami na wierzchu i skórą wywróconą na drugą stronę były wystarczającym przypomnieniem. Will ukląkł na podłodze, pozwalając, by Winston podszedł do niego i trącił mokrym nosem. Wsunął palce w gęstą sierść zwierzęcia i zamknął oczy. Drgnął ponownie dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Idę - mruknął, podnosząc się z kolan i podchodząc do nich, żeby otworzyć. I tak wiedział, kto to był. Odwiedzała go tutaj tylko jedna osoba. - Panno Bloom.

Niewysoka, szczupła kobieta z czarnymi włosami i pełnymi współczucia oczami w kolorze nieba uśmiechnęła się do niego. Uniosła beżową suknię, przechodząc przez próg.

- _Alana_ , Will. Przecież wiesz. - Żadne z nich nie przejmowało się brakiem przyzwoitki. Alana w ogóle nie powinna tu być. - Muszę się do czegoś przyznać - oznajmiła z podejrzaną swobodą w głosie.

Will odwrócił się do niej ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie było to nic złego. Panna Bloom wzięła na siebie rolę jego łącznika z zewnętrznym światem i łatwo było się domyślić, co o tym sądził.

\- Zapewne słyszałeś o balu Lecterów. - Alana spuściła wzrok z uroczym uśmiechem. Wolała nie patrzeć na twarz Willa, by nie roześmiać się na widok jego miny. - Nie mogę pójść sama, Will. Chciałabym, abyś dotrzymał mi towarzystwa.

\- Nie. - Will uniósł obie ręce do góry i potrząsnął zapalczywie głową. - Nie, Alana, nic z tego. Nie mogę.

\- Will, doskonale wiemy, że możesz. - Alana dotknęła delikatnie jego ramienia. - Musisz wychodzić częściej z domu, a to jest wspaniała okazja. Nawet nie znasz nikogo z tej rodziny.

Och, _chciałby_ nikogo z niej nie znać.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie - mruknął, odwracając wzrok. - Spotkałem dziś dziedzica Lecterów. Zauważył, jak wyrzucam jego zaproszenie na przyjęcie.

Alana przytknęła dłoń do ust, oszołomiona i ze wszystkich sił próbująca nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Doprawdy, tylko Will miał takie szczęście przy zawieraniu nowych znajomości. Oni sami poznali się, gdy Alana niosła Applesauce na rękach. Suczka była poraniona i wycieńczona - panna Bloom znalazła ją tamtego ranka, postanowiła się nią zaopiekować i zaoferować dom. Gdy Will ją zobaczył, najwyraźniej pomyślał, że to ona skatowała biednego psa. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie urządził jej publicznie takiej afery.

\- Will... - Pokręciła głową. - Jestem pewna, że każde nieprzyjemne pierwsze wrażenie da się zatrzeć. Spójrz tylko na nas. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Poza tym potrzebujesz przyjaciół. Masz tylko mnie i tylko dlatego, że nie daję się zniechęcić.

\- Przyjaźnie wymagają oczekiwań, a oczekiwania grożą rozczarowaniem - odparł Graham z gorzkim uśmiechem, nieświadomie powtarzając słowa Lectera. - Jack mnie ochronił przed konsekwencjami, ale też usunął ze służby i zerwał kontakt. Przyjaźnie nie są dla wszystkich, Alana. Mam swoje psy.

\- Psy dotrzymują obietnic, których nie mogą dotrzymać ludzie - zauważyła cicho Bloom. - Dlatego się otaczasz przybłędami: wiesz, że cię bezwarunkowo pokochają. Jednak to nie jest sposób na życie, Will. To jedynie sposób na wegetację.

Graham odszedł w drugi kąt pokoju pod pretekstem nalania sobie whisky do szklanki. Nie zaproponował niczego do picia Alanie, ale wiedział, że nie będzie miała mu tego za złe.

\- Wegetację… - powtórzył bezbarwnie. - Możliwe. Czego ode mnie wymagasz?

Znów podeszła bliżej, by przesunąć ostrożnie dłonią po plecach Willa. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł jej dotyk na starych bliznach.

\- Chcę tylko, byś poszedł ze mną na bal - odpowiedziała łagodnie. - Nic więcej. Nie możesz zostawić damy w potrzebie, Will, prawda? W środku wciąż jesteś gentlemanem.

Graham uśmiechnął się z cynizmem, zanurzając usta w palącym, bursztynowym płynie. Alana znała go jeszcze sprzed pożaru, w którym równie dobrze mógł spłonąć razem z oprawionymi psami.

\- Podaj mi datę i miejsce - mruknął zmęczonym głosem. - Stawię się pod twoim domem. Musisz jednak mi wybaczyć brak stosownego ubioru. Może Lecter nie zauważy różnicy.

Alana przewróciła oczami z rozbawieniem.

\- Jestem pewna, że wybierzemy coś dla ciebie spośród surdutów moich braci. 

Will przechylił głowę do tyłu i jednym haustem wypił resztę alkoholu. Rzeczywiście, czasami czuł się jak podopieczny Alany, którego wybrała sobie, gdyż chciała zaangażować się w jakąś charytatywną działalność. Cudownie.

I, och. Aż nie mógł doczekać się usatysfakcjonowanego wyrazu twarzy Lectera, kiedy ten zobaczy go na przyjęciu. A potem powolnego ustąpienia miejsca przez satysfakcję osłupieniu, gdy Will wylałby na niego zawartość swojego kieliszka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie tygodniowy poślizg ;***! Newsy o NBC i s4 Hannibala przygniotły i mnie, i moją wenę ;/.. Jednak teraz, po sesji i w trakcie kampanii #SaveHannibal, rozdziały powinny znów pojawiać się w regularnych odstępach :). Witajcie z powrotem :D!

Will odsunął jedwabną zasłonkę i wyjrzał przez okno powozu Vergerów. Szare chodniki szarego miasta, pełne kolorowych, nienawistnych ludzi. On z Alaną siedzieli naprzeciwko Margot i Masona, rodzeństwa, które darzyło się niechęcią i nawet nie próbowało tego ukryć. Will też nie był w najlepszym humorze - okazało się, że towarzyszką Alany tak naprawdę miała być Margot Verger, ale obie potrzebowały… jakby to ująć-- _przyzwoitek._ Mason uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi, więc i tak zamierzał pojawić się na balu Lecterów, ale Will doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co to dla niego oznaczało - miał być zostawiony samemu sobie zaledwie minutę po wejściu na salę. _Cudownie._ Właśnie na to czekał.

\- Nigdy więcej ci nie zaufam - wymruczał cicho, nadal odwrócony w stronę okna. Twarz miał schowaną w rzucanym przez zasłonkę cieniu, co uniemożliwiało dostrzeżenie jej wyrazu. - Nigdy.

Alana jedynie wyciągnęła rękę, by wziąć jego dłoń w swoją i spleść ich palce razem.

\- Will, ważne, że wychodzisz do ludzi. Robisz postępy i to się liczy - powiedziała cicho. - Margot i ja cię nie zostawimy, a nawet gdyby zdarzyło się, że obie będziemy tańczyć w tym samym momencie, jestem pewna, że gospodarze się tobą zajmą.

Will powstrzymał się, by niegrzecznie nie parsknąć. Doprawdy? _Gospodarze?_ Mógł wyobrazić sobie parę metod tortur, które wciąż brzmiały lepiej niż kolejna rozmowa z Lecterem.

\- Och, Willy, nie bądź taki ponury. - Mason odwrócił się do niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. - Jestem pewien, że wreszcie uda ci się z kimś przespać. Dzisiejszy bal to doskonała okazja! Twoja prawa ręka będzie mogła odpocząć po raz pierwszy od kilku lat!

Gdyby nie Alana, która ostrzegawczo ścisnęła dłoń Willa, Mason prawdopodobnie skończyłby bez paru zębów. Zamiast tego Graham jedynie wymusił u siebie coś na kształt karykatury uśmiechu.

\- Dziękuję za radę - powiedział sztucznie uprzejmym tonem. - Od gentlemana, który tak dobrze zna mój problem z własnego doświadczenia.

Mason zbaraniał, najwyraźniej przetrawiając fakt, że ktoś ośmielił się go obrazić, a Margot wybuchnęła śmiechem. Jej zielonoszare oczy zaiskrzyły.

\- Mam wreszcie dowód, że sympatia Alany do ciebie jest uzasadniona - odezwała się swobodnie, podczas gdy woźnica gwizdnął na konie, ściągając lejce. - A zanim mój brat odzyska głos, zdążymy już bezpiecznie skryć się na przyjęciu. Wysiadajmy.

Will odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i podał rękę, by pomóc wysiąść, gdy woźnica otworzył drzwiczki powozu.

\- Panno Verger. - Graham zeskoczył na bruk, nadal ją wspierając, kiedy schodziła po schodkach, a potem zrobił to samo z Alaną. - Panno Bloom. - Czuł się całkiem dumny z tego, że nie trzasnął Masonowi drzwiczkami w twarz.

Satysfakcja trwała dotąd, dopóki się nie odwrócił i nie stanął twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, jak z Hannibalem Lecterem. Will zesztywniał, kompletnie nie spodziewając się zobaczyć dziedzica na zewnątrz budynku. Nie, kiedy ten miał tylu gości! I zwłaszcza nie wtedy, gdy Will chciał rozkoszować się ostatnimi chwilami spokoju. Co on, u diabła, tu robił?

\- Co ty, u diabła, tu robisz? - W momencie, gdy tylko te słowa wyszły z jego ust, Will pragnął je tam wepchnąć z powrotem. Zmiażdżyć je zębami i przełknąć, by utkwiły w jego gardle tak, jak krzyk, który właśnie próbował się stamtąd wydostać. Hannibal, co trzeba było przyznać, zachował perfekcyjną kontrolę, ale nawet i jego brwi uniosły się o centymetr. Prawdopodobnie nie był przyzwyczajony do… cóż, nieowijania w bawełnę.

\- Detektywie Graham, witam. Nie sądziłem, że jednak pan przyjdzie.

\- Nie jestem detektywem.

\- Aby zaś odpowiedzieć na pańskie pytanie… - Hannibal kontynuował tak, jakby Will w ogóle się nie odezwał. Wyglądało też na to, że całkowicie zapomniał o własnym naleganiu na to, by zwracać się do Grahama po imieniu. - Jestem tu, gdyż pragnąłem witać gości osobiście. Widzę, że spotkała mnie za to nagroda już zaledwie po kilkunastu minutach. - Uśmiechnął się wolno niczym drapieżnik, którego ofiara sama pojawiła się przy jego legowisku, ale jednocześnie taktownie pominął fakt, że Will był spóźniony. - Muszę przyznać, że miałem nadzieję ponownie pana spotkać.

\- Nadzieja jednostronna, jak widzę. - Will usiłował się zachować grzecznie, ale - niestety - bezskutecznie. Dlaczego Lecter tak mu się narzucał ze swoją przyjaźnią? Teraz naprawdę żałował, że tu przyszedł. Niepozorny, odrzucony przez społeczność Baltimore Graham zapewne był spostrzegany jako atrakcja w zoo przez nowo przyjezdnego panicza.

\- Jednostronna, a jednak pan tu jest. Na moim przyjęciu. Trudno byłoby uniknąć tutaj spotkania, czyż nie? - Hannibal wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, jakby zamierzał mu ją podać, ale Will jedynie zmarszczył brwi i po chwili Lecter ją opuścił. - Zapraszam do środka. Oprowadzę pana.

Graham obejrzał się na Alanę i Vergerów, ale tych już dawno nie było w pobliżu. Westchnął; tego właśnie mógł oczekiwać po ich obietnicach. Prawdopodobnie zobaczyli go z Lecterem i uznali, że jest w _dobrych rękach._ Wzdrygnął się. Jakby kiedykolwiek ręce Hannibala mogły być dobrymi.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział zwięźle, nawet nie starając się nie brzmieć uszczypliwie. - Proszę przodem.

\- Myślę, że rozsądniej będzie, jeśli pójdziemy razem. - Lecter poczekał, aż Will do niego dołączy, a potem się uśmiechnął. Popołudniowe słońce oświetlało jego włosy tak, że oczy skryte pod ich luźno wypuszczonymi kosmykami wydawały się wyjątkowo ciemne. - W ten sposób będzie pan mógł zdradzić mi parę tajemnic o sobie.

_Och, chciałbyś._

\- Albo i nie. - Will wszedł razem z Lecterem do środka. Obite bordowym suknem ściany ciągnęły się aż po umieszczone wysoko sklepienie. Całość, pełna obrazów i rzeźb, bardziej przypominała muzeum niż dom, w którymś ktoś mieszkał. I tak, tak, Will zauważył, że inni goście komentowali wystrój z przysłoniętymi dłonią ustami, całkowicie nim zauroczeni, ale on raczej uznał go za pretensjonalny. Tak samo, jak i właściciela domu. - Jeśli cię to nie urazi, chciałbym powstrzymać się od ulegnięcia przymusowi grzecznościowej konwersacji.

\- Ależ skąd. - Przez ułamek sekundy Graham był pewien, że Lecter zacisnął usta z lekką dezaprobatą, ale wrażenie szybko minęło. Dziedzic wpatrywał się w niego pogodnie, a zarówno odmowa rozmowy, jak i zwrócenie się do niego na "ty" pozostały nieskomentowane. - Gdyby jedynie pan zechciał…

\- Ach, więc to jest słynny Will Graham?

Obaj odwrócili się w kierunku głosu tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak szesnastoletnia dziewczyna z upiętymi wysoko złotymi lokami i w pudrowo różowej sukni wykonuje wdzięczny ukłon. Na jej twarzy gościł… Will chciałby powiedzieć _promienny uśmiech,_ ale w rzeczywistości był to uśmieszek, który nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Już gdzieś go widział.

\- Proszę wybaczyć. - Ton Hannibala był daleki od czegokolwiek, co mogłoby choćby przypominać prośbę, ale Will już do tego przywykł u innych ludzi i w nieco innych sytuacjach. - To moja młodsza siostra…

\- …Mischa Lecter. - Sama dokończyła za brata i wystawiła rękę, by Will mógł ją uścisnąć. Przez sekundę nie wiedział, co robić: unieść do ust i ucałować tak, jak wymagała tego etykieta czy może zastosować się do tego, czego chciała dama? Zanim zdążył choćby drgnąć, Hannibal położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Mischa jest… odrobinę ekstrawagancka, jak sam pan może zauważyć. We wschodniej Europie mieliśmy odmienne obyczaje od tutejszych, czyż nie?

\- Absolutnie. - Mischa mrugnęła w stronę brata. Wydawała się o wiele swobodniejsza niż on, ale też było wokół niej coś takiego, co… wytrącało Willa z równowagi. - Spóźniliście się - zganiła ich lekko. - Część gości zaczęła już tańczyć, a doskonale wiesz, Hannibal, że walc jest moim ulubionym tańcem. Panie Graham, Will, mogę? - Pociągnęła go za dłoń i Will omal się nie potknął o własne nogi, zaskoczony tak samo, jak Hannibal, ale ukrywający to z o wiele mniejszą wprawą.

\- Wybacz - mruknął do Lectera, który jedynie skinął głową, a potem obrzucił bacznym wzrokiem salę. Rzeczywiście, kilkanaście par już wirowało po parkiecie w takt znajomego rytmu, a teraz dołączyli do nich Will i jego siostra.

_Mischa._ Z jednej strony pragnął zacisnąć swoje dłonie na jej śnieżnobiałej szyi i wydusić z niej życie za to, że odebrała mu Willa, ale z drugiej… musiał przyznać, że było to towarzysko rozsądne posunięcie. Z tego, co zdążył się przecież dowiedzieć, dete-- _były_ detektyw Graham nie miał najlepszej reputacji, a zobaczenie go w łaskach obu gospodarzy powstrzymałoby plotki pomiędzy gośćmi.

Albo wręcz przeciwnie.

_No cóż,_ pomyślał, kiedy zobaczył rudowłosą damę w ciemnozielonej sukni wskazującą na Willa do swojego towarzysza. _Niektórzy ludzie zawsze będą wyjątkowo niegrzeczni._ Jej kolegę znał z Londynu, gdzie był przelotem razem z Mischą i wujostwem. Doktor Frederick Chilton, zapatrzony w siebie nieuk i chirurg amator. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie przebiegło zbyt dobrze i Hannibal zastanowił się, czy Mischa nie zaprosiła go przypadkiem bez jego wiedzy, jako że zawsze uwielbiała płatać bratu psikusy. Chociaż nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Frederick zaprosił się sam.

\- Panie Lecter, sir. - Postawny, czarnoskóry mężczyzna w doskonale skrojonym surducie podszedł do niego i Hannibal skłonił głowę z uśmiechem. Nie znał go z widzenia, ale domyślał się, kim on jest. - Wspaniałe przyjęcie. Komendant Crawford, jak zapewne już pan zgadł. - Podał mu dłoń i Hannibal ją uścisnął.

\- Oczywiście. Miło mi pana poznać osobiście, sir, i dziękuję za komplement.- Lecter wyprostował się. Musiał przyznać, że ci wszyscy ludzie byli niedogodnością, która przeszkadzała mu obserwować Willa. Zresztą sam Will... też był niedogodnością. Z zabawki, którą miał być, za szybko stawał się obsesją, uparty i ponury, zacięty w swym milczeniu i kąśliwych uwagach. - Zdaje się, że jeden z pańskich podopiecznych również jest dzisiaj obecny na sali.

Jack Crawford powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Lectera i westchnął ciężko, nagle brzmiąc na o wiele starszego i bardziej zmęczonego niż zaledwie chwilę wcześniej.

\- Will Graham. Co za niespodzianka.

\- Pański _chien de Saint-Hubert_ , jak słyszałem? - Hannibal splótł dłonie za plecami. Obaj śledzili wzrokiem Willa, który tańczył z Mischą. Złote loki dziewczyny wymknęły się z koku, a Will miał rzadki na twarzy uśmiech, co jedynie spowodowało, że usta Lectera drgnęły, nieznacznie wykrzywiając się w grymasie. To on powinien był być adresatem uśmiechu Willa, nie Mischa.

\- Źle pan słyszał. Will już od dawna nie jest u mnie na służbie - u nikogo na służbie, tak naprawdę. Został od niej przymusowo odsunięty. - Jack potrząsnął głową ponuro. - Jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle wyszedł z domu. Jednak to nie jest temat na lekką rozmowę na przyjęciu. Raczej chciałem szczerze porozmawiać z panem o dobrobycie mieszkańców Baltimore, a więc pańskim i pana siostry. To niezwykle delikatna sprawa i rozumiem, gdyby pan odmówił. Samemu jest mi wstyd o to prosić. Jednakże, gdyby była możliwość dofinansowania instytucji policji, zostałbym pańskim dłużnikiem. W ostatnich czasach…

\- Ależ proszę się o to nie martwić. - Hannibal uniósł dłoń z uspokajającym uśmiechem, wpadając mu w słowo. Dłużnikiem? Były przełożony Willa? - Niech pan wymieni kwotę. Jestem pewien, że wymyślimy rozwiązanie, które zadowoli wszystkich obecnych.

Reszta rozmowy utonęła w dźwiękach muzyki, podczas gdy Mischa i Will tańczyli już do drugiej piosenki. Słyszał wokół komentarze innych, ale były one zbyt ciche, by naprawdę mógł rozróżnić słowa i to mu wystarczało. Co zaś było wyjątkowo zaskakujące, towarzystwo młodej Lecterówny okazało się o wiele bardziej znośne niż to jej brata.

\- Powiedz mi, jak to się stało, że spalono ci dom? - zapytała dźwięcznie, jej ciemne oczy błyszczące zainteresowaniem i w jednej chwili Will zmienił zdanie. Hannibal był taktowniejszy.

\- Uznali, że jestem mordercą. - Uśmiechnął się, utrzymując lekki ton odpowiedzi. - Potraktowali mnie gorzej niż tego prawdziwego. Być może nie powinniście byli tu przyjeżdżać, w Baltimore w końcu wręcz _roi się od zabójców_ \- zironizował.

\- Och, jestem pewna, że nikomu nie zaszkodziła odrobina adrenaliny. Moje przyjaciółki zwykły zaczytywać się namiętnie w kryminałach, a czyż to, o czym opowiadasz, nie jest fabułą powieści przeniesioną z kart książki do prawdziwego życia? - Mischa przygryzła wargę, rozbawiona. Pełne, różowe policzki dodawały jej twarzy wyjątkowo dużo uroku. - Przykro mi z powodu tego, co cię spotkało. Nie zabiłeś, prawda?

\- Nie - westchnął. - Wziąłem ją do siebie po tym, jak byłem zmuszony zastrzelić jej ojca, słynną Dzierzbę z Minnesoty. Jack protestował. Popełniła samobójstwo zaledwie dzień później, ale w pozostawionym mi liście prosiła o to, by uhonorować jej ciało tak, jak zrobiłby to jej ojciec.

\- Nie dałeś listu policji? - Mischa zwolniła kroku, jakby bała się zadać pytania, które samo się nasuwało. Will nie naciskał, sam nawet nie patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Nie. Chciałem zachować jej dobre imię. Taka prośba by je oczerniła, sprawiłaby, że ludzie myśleliby o Abby tak samo, jak o jej ojcu. Nie zasługiwała na to.  
\- Więc wybrałeś zniszczenie własnej reputacji.

\- Tak. - Wybór był prosty, ale Will nie przewidział, jak dalece posuną się ludzie, nawet nie mając dowodów na jego zbrodnię. Nigdy przecież nie znaleźli ciała.

\- O co… prosiła?

Mischa miała wrażenie, jakby z sali uciekło całe powietrze, tak długo Will zbierał się, by odpowiedzieć. Przed oczami wciąż miał zakrwawione ciało Abigail, psy biegające wokół, siebie z nożem w ręku. Leżała tuż koło jego łóżka, na którym wcześniej zostawił broń.

\- By ją zjeść.


	4. Chapter 4

Zanim Mischa zdążyła otrzeźwieć z szoku, na jej ramieniu pojawiła się dłoń brata. Najwyraźniej rozmowa z Crawfordem i obowiązkowe tańce z innymi damami na balu nie usatysfakcjonowały go na tyle, by choć na moment oderwać wzrok od osoby-- _pary,_ na której naprawdę mu zależało. Jakby cokolwiek mogło tego dokonać.

\- Mogę? - Hannibal posłał im obojgu czarujący uśmiech. Mischa mogła dostrzec napięcie w jego ramionach, ale tylko ona, tylko dlatego, że wychowywali się razem, zdani wyłącznie na siebie przez długi okres czasu. Byli doskonale wyczuleni na każde, nawet najmniejsze zmiany nastroju.

Will natychmiast zrobił krok do tyłu. Czerwień pokryła jego policzki na samą myśl, że Hannibal mógł usłyszeć przez przypadek wyznanie o Abigail, ale również na myśl, że przetańczył z Mischą tyle różnych utworów. Na pewno zostało to uznane za nieodpowiednie zachowanie i Hannibal przybył, by uratować siostrę z ramion natręta.

\- Oczywiście - wymamrotał. Jezu, nie miał pojęcia, po co w ogóle przyszedł na to przyjęcie. Alany i Margot nigdzie nie było widać, ale piskliwy śmiech Masona dobiegał go aż tutaj. To akurat nie było niczym nowym i znajomy, chociaż irytujący element, podziałał uspokajająco. - Możesz z nią zatańczyć. Z panną Lecter. Z twoją _siostrą,_ Boże, jasne, że _wiesz,_ jak się nazywa...

Mischa spuściła wzrok, ale i tak można było zobaczyć w jej oczach błysk humoru, który zastąpił wcześniejszy strach. Hannibal jedynie podał dłoń Willowi.

\- Nie z nią. - Oczy Willa się rozszerzyły, zupełnie jak i uśmiech Lectera. - Z panem. Jeśli mogę.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy. - Graham cofnął się gwałtownie, jednocześnie unosząc do góry podbródek, jakby szykował się do walki. Co to miało być, nowa metoda upokarzania? A może zaproszenie do wyrafinowanej gry, w której Will miał skończyć połamany niczym odrzucona i niechciana zabawka? Nie. Po prostu nie. - Panno Lecter. - Skłonił głowę w geście pożegnania i przeprosin, podczas gdy Mischa wpatrywała się w niego, osłupiała. Ręka Hannibala wciąż wisiała w powietrzu, a z pociemniałych oczu nie sposób było nic wyczytać. Nawet kilkoro gości, którzy akurat obok tańczyli, zatrzymało się, by nacieszyć oczy i uszy skandalem. Do jutra z pewnością miał być zaś na ustach wszystkich.

Były ogar Jacka Crawforda, biedny, szalony Will Graham odmówił tańca dziedzicowi Lecterów.

Dziedzic Lecterów w ogóle _poprosił_ go do tańca. Nie dość, że mężczyznę, to jeszcze okolicznego mordercę.

\- Panie Graham… _Will._ \- Hannibal wreszcie opuścił dłoń i zrobił krok do przodu, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Dystans, którego nie zdawało się tworzyć jedynie powietrze i przestrzeń, ale i niewidzialna ściana. Lecter uwielbiał wyzwania, rozkoszował się nimi, jednak mimo to… nie mógł zrozumieć źródła antypatii, jaką żywił do niego Will. - Może wyjdźmy na zewnątrz i porozmawiajmy. Nie róbmy sceny. Zamieszanie na moim własnym przyjęciu jest wysoce niewskazane.

\- _Sceny_ \- prychnął Will. Wiedział, że rzeczywiście teraz robił scenę - i to o co? o prośbę o jeden taniec? - ale nie potrafił się już powstrzymać. Może to przez rozbudzone na nowo wspomnienia o Abigail i żądnym zemsty motłochu, może to przez jego niechęć do bogatych sukinsynów, do dziwnego zainteresowania Hannibala jego osobą… cokolwiek nie byłoby powodem, Will Graham pochwycił kieliszek szampana z tacy przechodzącego służącego i chlusnął nim w twarz Hannibala Lectera.

Wydawało się, jakby wszyscy ludzie na przyjęciu jednocześnie wstrzymali oddech - również i Mischa, trzymająca dłoń przy ustach. Z kolejnego szoku czy może po to, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, nie było sposób określić.

Hannibal wolno, niezwykle, niezwykle wolno sięgnął po chusteczkę i już po kilku chwilach po sali rozległy się rozproszone chichoty. Och, te plotki miasto miało usłyszeć jeszcze _dzisiaj._

\- Wyraziłeś swoją odmowę wystarczająco jasno - odezwał się sztywno, podczas gdy Will stał nieruchomo tak, jakby świat wokół niego zamarł. I zamarł, przynajmniej jego własny. - Nie będę więcej niepokoił cię moją obecnością. Żadnych próśb o taniec. Wybacz. - Hannibal cofnął się, a potem odwrócił i odszedł, prawdopodobnie do swoich pokojów po to, by się przebrać. Will wciąż nie wykonał nawet pojedynczego ruchu, zbyt przerażony.

Mischa się roześmiała. Złote loki opadły jej na twarz, kiedy starała się powstrzymać, ale nie dała rady.

\- Nie powinieneś był, bo na to nie zasłużył… - westchnęła, rozbawiona, spomiędzy przyciśniętych do ust palców w rękawiczce. - Ale nikt nigdy nie ośmielił się zrobić mojemu bratu czegoś podobnego. Także, cóż. Gratulacje, panie Graham.

\- Mischa... - Will na moment zapomniał o kurtuazjach, zbyt zszokowany własnym zachowaniem i jego potencjalnymi konsekwencjami. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Alana tego nie widziała. Och, nie będzie się oszukiwał. Na pewno widziała, zwłaszcza z jego szczęściem. Wątpił, by była choć jedna osoba na przyjęciu, która przegapiła wisienkę koronującą ten wieczór - perfekcyjny smaczek, który miał dodać pikanterii rozmowom starych matron. - Przepraszam. Lepiej będzie, jeśli już wyjdę.

\- Nie, Will, nie. - Mischa złapała go za rękaw, próbując powstrzymać przed odejściem niczym osoba uspokajająca spłoszonego konia. Will spojrzał w dół i uderzyło go, jak bardzo jej biała rękawiczka odcinała się od brązowego surduta. - Zostań. Jestem pewna, że mój brat by tego chciał. - Graham uniósł brwi i na pełnych policzkach Mischy wykwitł rumieniec. - _Ja_ tego chcę. Proszę, panie Graham - dodała słodko.

Will potrząsnął głową.

\- Może następnym razem. - Nie mógł tu zostać, nie teraz, gdy wszyscy zaczęli już szeptać pomiędzy sobą ze złośliwymi uśmieszkami wymalowanymi na twarzach. - Następnym razem.

\- _Tym_ razem. - Mischa zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nadal była zarumieniona, ale w jej postawie można było wyczytać przyzwyczajenie do dostawania tego, czego chciała. A teraz chciała Willa. Niekoniecznie w sposób, w jaki pragnął go jej brat, ale potrzebowała go. Do zabawy, do drażnienia się z Hannibalem, do przyjaźni. Zaintrygował ją, a to, co zrobił z Abigail... Miała ochotę usłyszeć resztę historii. Nigdy nie odkładało się książki w połowie lektury.

\- Ciebie też mam oblać szampanem? - Will warknął jeszcze zanim zdołał się opanować. - _Nie._ Żadne z was nie potrafi zrozumieć prostego słowa?

Dziewczyna zacisnęła drobne piąstki na sukience, ale w jej spojrzeniu - tak podobnym do Hannibala - wciąż widniał rozkaz.

\- Zostaniesz tu. Życzę sobie znowu z tobą zatańczyć.

\- Obraził damę! - zawołał ktoś z tłumu, wtrącając się do ich dyskusji. Ktoś, kto miał już stanowczo za dużo wina i szampana w żyłach, a za mało czystej krwi. Will i Mischa jednocześnie obrócili się w stronę pijanego gentlemana, ale jego bełkot został pochwycony przez innych. Mieszkańcom Baltimore nigdy nie potrzeba było wiele, by obrócić się przeciwko Grahamowi. Najpierw jego spalony dom, zamordowane psy, teraz to. Głosy zaczęły podnosić się ze wszystkich stron i nagle ręce Willa zostały wykręcone do tyłu.

\- Hej! - Szarpnął się, ale był trzymany zbyt mocny, by mieć jakąkolwiek szansę na ucieczkę. Do dwóch mężczyzn, którzy go złapali, przyłączyło się paru kolejnych. Mason Verger jedynie uniósł kieliszek, kiedy pochwycił wystraszony, wściekły wzrok Willa, ale jego siostra wraz z Alaną zaczęły przepychać się przez tłum.

\- Zostawcie go! - Mischa tupnęła nogą. Nie miała pojęcia, co robić, ale chciała, by puścili Willa. Polecenie zostało zignorowane, ale - kiedy już miała uderzyć jednego z mężczyzn - ktoś pociągnął ją do tyłu.

\- Biegnij po swojego brata - poleciła jej niewysoka kobieta z blond włosami tak podobnymi do jej własnych. Miała na sobie biało-czarną, dopasowaną suknię i emanowała pewnością siebie nawet pomimo wzrostu. - Oni są pijani. Nie posłuchają cię, a nie możesz się z nimi bić.

Mischa skinęła głową, odwróciła się i wybiegła z pomieszczenia, podciągając wysoko suknię, by nie zahaczyć o nią stopą. Bedelia tymczasem odstąpiła o krok, by zejść z drogi mężczyzn, którzy właśnie wyciągali Willa na zewnątrz. Margot coś krzyczała, ale jej głos utonął w ogólnym hałasie. Nawet Alana została odepchnięta na bok.

Will próbował zapierać się nogami, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Było ich zbyt wielu, zbyt silnych nawet pomimo wpływu alkoholu. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Alana wreszcie zrozumie, że zmuszanie go do chodzenia na przyjęcia nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Jedna pozytywna strona całej negatywnej sytuacji.

Z drugiej strony, trudno zmuszać _trupa_ do chodzenia gdziekolwiek, prawda? Same plusy.

 

*-*

 

\- Hannibal! - Mischa wpadła do pokoju brata. Pchnęła drzwi na oścież, nawet nie pukając i Hannibal zamarł w połowie zakładania spodni. - Musisz natychmiast zejść na dół! - wyrzuciła z siebie, czerwona na twarzy i z popsutą od biegu fryzurą, ale Lecter jedynie ściągnął brwi.

\- Ufam, że cokolwiek było powodem twojego pośpiechu, może zaczekać, aż się ubiorę - powiedział spokojnie. - Zresztą, pan Graham nie może ci pomóc? Wydawał się niezwykle chętny, by przebywać w twoim towarzystwie, droga siostrzyczko. - Chociaż dla postronnej osoby jego ton głosu mógł wydawać się niemalże obojętny, Mischa mogła wyczuć nutę zazdrości. Niestety, tym razem jej to nie obeszło. Miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż rozczulanie się nad urażonym ego brata.

Swoją drogą, wtedy całe swoje życie musiałaby spędzić, tańcząc wokół Hannibala na paluszkach.

\- Chodzi właśnie o Willa - powiedziała szybko. - Twojego Willa, mojego Willa, jaka różnica? Will jest _nasz,_ Hannibal, twoja obsesja sprawiła, że go przygarnęliśmy, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Czy on tego chce, czy nie. - Mischa wiedziała, jak dobrać słowa, by trafiły do Hannibala, a nie miała za wiele czasu. - Jest nasz.

Lecter nieznacznie zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę, ale skinął głową. Nie zmienił zdania nawet, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na poplamioną szampanem koszulę, która leżała na łóżku. Musiał przyznać, że Will miał coś w sobie. I nawet bycie publicznie przez niego upokorzonym nie zmieniło faktu, że jakaś część Hannibala podziwiała Willa za podobną odwagę. 

Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy Will byłby w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, by go naprawdę do siebie zniechęcić. Szczerze w to wątpił. Znali się krótko, ale Hannibal nigdy nie odpuszczał, gdy już wybrał sobie cel.

\- O co chodzi, Mish?

\- Kilku mężczyzn upiło się i zabrało go na zewnątrz. Nie wiem, czy nie chcą go zabić.

 

*-*

 

Pierwszy kamień nie bolał aż tak. Może to była sprawka adrenaliny i szoku, że to się w ogóle dzieje, ale ból był prawie niezauważalny. _Kto z was jest bez grzechu, niech pierwszy rzuci na nią kamieniem. A gdy oni to usłyszeli i sumienie ich ruszyło, wychodzili jeden za drugim._ Will uniósł ramię, skulony na klęczkach, kiedy poleciał kolejny. Najwyraźniej wszyscy na tym przyjęciu byli święci, ale jakoś go to szczególnie nie zdziwiło - święci mieszkańcy Baltimore, pieprzeni faryzeusze. Wytarł krew z rozciętej wargi, wydając się z siebie dziwny, szorstki dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a jękiem. Próbował walczyć, gdy pchnęli go na trawę, złamał nos jednemu ze swoich napastników, drugiemu rozdarł zębami ramię, ale wciąż to nie wystarczyło, żeby uzyskać przewagę.

\- Najpierw mordujesz jedną dziewczynę, a potem drugą obrażasz?

Kamień.

\- Zabicie psów nie wystarczyło, żeby przepędzić cię z naszego miasta, cholerny świrze?

Kolejny kamień. Will wbił palce w ziemię na wzmiankę o swoich psach. Zapach krwi wypełnił mu nozdrza i przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy krew była jego, czy psów. Szarpnął się do góry, atakując, ale kamień uderzył go prosto w szczękę. Upadł tylko po to, by sekundę później w górę prawej ręki przebiegła błyskawica oślepiającego bólu. Ktoś wykorzystał okazję, żeby z całej siły go kopnąć - rozległ się mdlący dźwięk i ręka Willa wygięła się nienaturalnie w łokciu.

Kolejnym dźwiękiem, który się rozległ, był wystrzał z dubeltówki.

\- Przyjęcie skończone. - Hannibal opuścił ją tak, że teraz celował w mężczyzn. W mroku nie można było dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, ale głos miał opanowany. - Nie chciałbym powtarzać się dwa razy.

W grupce rozległy się niezadowolone, wystraszone pomruki, ale wystarczyło, żeby Lecter strzelił teraz w ziemię, tuż pod ich stopami, by natychmiast się rozpierzchli. Mischa i Alana skorzystały z okazji, by podbiec do Willa, a Hannibal posłał smętnej, zakrwawionej kupce, jaką był Graham, długie spojrzenie i wycofał się do domu.

\- H-Hannibal… - Will poruszył się, próbując wstać, niespokojny i otumaniony bólem. - Gdzie-- muszę mu… Chcę…

\- Shh... - Mischa pogładziła włosy Grahama. Alana pomogła ułożyć mu głowę na jej kolanach. - Mój brat zaraz wróci, poszedł jedynie po apteczkę. Przez jakiś czas studiował medycynę. Pomoże ci.

\- N-nie…

\- Zostaniesz u nas, póki nie wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Mischa ma rację. - Hannibal wrócił z butelką wódki w jednej ręce i niewielkim, drewnianym pudełkiem w drugiej. - Zostaniesz u nas. - Jego oczy były zbyt ciemne. Zbyt ciemne, by to było normalne, by posiadały dobre intencje i--- zbyt _zimne._

Will otworzył usta, by znowu zaprotestować, ale silne uderzenie w skroń sprawiło, że wokół zapadła ciemność.


	5. Chapter 5

Will zamrugał i otworzył wolno oczy, czując pulsujący ból w jednej z rąk oraz po prawej stronie głowy. _Ugh…_ Dotknął ostrożnie obolałego, napuchniętego policzka i dokładnie w tym momencie nadpłynęły do niego wspomnienia z wczorajszej nocy.

_Cholerny Lecter._

Jak na zawołanie otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich Hannibal. Wyprostowany, w czystym, jasnym ubraniu, z wypolerowanymi butami sięgającymi mu do kolan, jakby dopiero co wrócił z jazdy konnej, wyglądał tak, że Will miał ochotę go zamordować na miejscu.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Lecter skinął głową w stronę złamanej ręki Willa, która spoczywała pomiędzy dwiema płaskimi deseczkami, obwiązana jakimś błyszczącym, drogim materiałem. - Musisz mi wybaczyć wczorajsze uderzenie, ale byłem zmuszony pozbawić cię przytomności, żeby nastawić twoje ramię w możliwie najmniej bolesny sposób.

Will zerknął na rękę, a potem znów odwrócił się do Hannibala, tym razem z uniesionymi brwiami. Nie zamierzał mu dziękować za udzieloną pomoc - nie prosił o nią.

\- Pamiętam, że miałeś ze sobą alkohol. Mogłeś mnie nim napoić.

\- Użyłem go do dezyfenkcji obrażeń powstałych przez uderzenia kamieni. - Wąskie usta Hannibala drgnęły, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć. Nie zrobił tego jednak. - Wybacz, nie przyszło mi do głowy, że wolałbyś znosić ból pijany zamiast nieprzytomny. Panie Graham.

\- Obaj wiemy, że ci przyszło, ale chciałeś się zemścić za oblanie cię szampanem.

\- Najwyraźniej odebraliśmy inne wychowanie. - Hannibal podszedł bliżej, żeby sprawdzić, czy deseczki nie obluzowały się przez noc pod prowizorycznym bandażem. - Małostkowa zemsta nie leży w moim zwyczaju.

Ach, więc teraz przeszli do subtelnego obrażania się. _Bardzo dobrze,_ pomyślał Will. Przynajmniej wreszcie mógł dać upust swojej niechęci do Lectera.

Jakby nie zrobił tego już na przyjęciu, wylewając na niego zawartość kieliszka. A pomimo to Lecter stanął w jego obronie i rozpędził gości, grożąc im strzelbą. Will prawdopodobnie popsuł mu reputację już na samym starcie życia towarzyskiego w Baltimore, ale ten nie wydawał się wściekły.

Nie licząc tamtego nieszczęsnego uderzenia, fakt.

\- Chciałbym skontaktować się z Jackiem Crawfordem - powiedział spokojnie, obserwując twarz Hannibala, na której nie było widać żadnych emocji, gdy pochylał się i dotykał ostrożnie ramienia Willa. 

\- W sprawie?

\- W sprawie porwania.

Lecter zamrugał, po raz pierwszy od wejścia do pokoju okazując zaskoczenie. O czym Will mówił? Ktoś został porwany? I skąd o tym wiedział, wydarzyło się na przyjęciu coś jeszcze?

\- Porwania kogo?

\- Mnie. - Na twarzy Willa zagościł sarkastyczny, rozbawiony uśmieszek i Hannibal zwęził na moment oczy, gdy go zobaczył. Will był istotą, w której towarzystwie pragnął przebywać, ale czasem było to szczególnie ciężkie zadanie, wymagające dużej samokontroli. Tak, jak w tym przypadku. Mógłby zacisnąć palce na tej wspaniałej szyi, zakryć dłonią nos i usta, odczekać kilka minut, aż Graham przestałby się szarpać tylko po to, by osunąć się na łóżko, martwy, z posiniałymi wargami i przekrwionymi błękitnymi oczami.

Idealnie. Wtedy wreszcie przestałby go jednocześnie drażnić, jak i fascynować swoim oporem niczym zakazany owoc, kuszący swoim smakiem, a jednocześnie odstraszający konsekwencjami jego zerwania.

Hannibal nigdy nie obawiał się konsekwencji swoich poczynań.

\- Nie zostałeś porwany - sprostował. - Byłeś zaatakowany na moim przyjęciu, więc w moim obowiązku było udzielenie ci gościny. Jest udzielenie ci gościny - do czasu, gdy wyzdrowiejesz - dodał z iskierkami humoru w rdzawobrązowych oczach. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, moja siostra wręcz nalegała, byś mógł zostać.

Wyraz twarzy Willa nieznacznie złagodniał na wspomnienie o Mischy i Hannibal niemal od razu poczuł drgnięcie mięśnia w szczęce. Czyżby Graham się za nią stęsknił? _Niedoczekanie._

\- Skoro panna Lecter nalega - odparł słodko Will, sprawiając, że zwykłe drgnięcie mięśnia zamieniło się w niemal niezauważalne zaciśnięcie szczęki. - Co z moimi psami?

\- Zostały sprowadzone tutaj na czas twojego pobytu. - Lecter wyprostował się, kiedy już był całkowicie pewien, że ręka Willa ma się na tyle dobrze, na ile może w swoim stanie. Jedynie zawiązał przytrzymujący deseczki materiał nieco mocniej, by się nie ześliznął w ciągu dnia. - Panna Lecter nalegała, _oczywiście._

\- Tutaj, znaczy…?

\- Z tyłu domu mamy spory ogród - wyjaśnił Hannibal. Psy były dla niego niedogodnością, zwłaszcza w takiej liczbie, ale musiał przyznać, że były na tyle dobrze wytresowane, że nie sprawiały ogrodnikowi większych problemów, jeśli w ogóle. Ostatnim razem, kiedy z nim rozmawiał, dowiedział się, że wystarczył ostry gwizd, by odsuwały się od kwiatów i ich nie deptały.

Will zaczerpnął powietrza, zanim zdobył się na skinięcie głową.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział wreszcie niechętnie. - Za wczorajsze wymachiwanie dubeltówką, zajęcie się moją ręką i sprowadzenie psów. Żadne z was nie musiało tego robić. Nawet się dobrze nie znamy, jeśli mogę zauważyć.

\- Może mamy nadzieję to zmienić. - Hannibal wreszcie pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Starał się trzymać od Willa na dystans, ale było to trudne. Chciał wyciągnął dłoń i go dotknąć, przesunąć palcami po odsłoniętym przez rozerwaną koszulę obojczyku… Zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową. Co za niewłaściwe myśli.

Will nie odpowiedział, ale jego jasne, błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w Hannibala bez zwykłej dezaprobaty. Nie sądził, że mylił się co do niego, ale czasem było warto dać nawet takim osobom szansę. Alana też była uparta, wchodząc w jego życie bez żadnych wahan i bez słuchania protestów z jego strony. Zobaczyła, że potrzebuje kogoś, poza psami, kto „dotrzymałby obietnicy”, jak to ujęła, a potem już nie dała się odwieść od swojego pomysłu. W głębi ducha był jej za to wdzięczny.

\- Chciałbym przedstawić ci zasady panujące w tym domu - odezwał się Lecter wtedy, gdy stało się jasne, że Will nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zabrać głosu. - Służba zajmuje się z reguły gotowaniem i sprzątaniem, aczkolwiek preferuję potrawy, które sam przygotowałem, więc często możesz mnie zastać w kuchni. - Albo na polowaniu, ale tego już nie dodał. - Mischa lubi przesiadywać w bibliotece. Prosiłbym, abyś nie nadwerężał się przez najbliższe dni. Powinineś odpocząć.

\- Gdzie jest toaleta? - brzmiało jedyne, zwięzłe pytanie Willa. Mało przejmował się konwensami, a Hannibal wydawał się o to nie dbać.

\- Sedes jest w głównym gabinecie, oczywiście, natomiast łazienka jest na końcu korytarza. - Lecter spojrzał na Willa z zainteresowaniem. Jeśli o to pytał, oznaczało to, że zwykł brać kąpiel w wannie. Nie mógł być aż tak biedny, jak się wydawał. Ciekawe.

\- Trafię. - Graham pomyślał, że bezpośrednie pytanie o porę obiadu mogłoby wydać się odrobinę— _jeszcze bardziej_ niegrzeczne, więc z pewnym żalem z niego zrezygnował.

\- I Will- panie Graham, proszę być ostrożniejszym na przyszłość. - Hannibal wydawał się rozbawiony własną uwagą. - Nie mam w zwyczaju codziennie biegać ze strzelbą po okolicy. Następnym razem może nie być mnie w pobliżu. 

Will zerknął na swoją złamaną rękę, a potem wzruszył ramionami. Szczerze, to, co stało się wczoraj, nie było najgorsze. Własny ból mógł znieść. To, co kiedyś zrobiono z jego psami… O tym nie chciał myśleć. Przynajmniej teraz były tu bezpieczne i to był prawdopodobnie jedyny powód, dla którego mógł wykrzesać z siebie trochę wdzięczności do Lectera. _Lecterów,_ nawet jeśli Mischa była o wiele bardziej znośna niż jej brat.

\- Nie chciałbym wyobrażać sobie sytuacji, w której nie będzie cię, żeby pokonać złego smoka i mnie uratować. - Will udał, że się wzdryga, podczas gdy jego jasne oczy były pełne ironii. O dziwo, Hannibal nie wydawał się urażony, a jego usta wygięły się w szerszym uśmiechu.

\- Obowiązkiem rycerza jest śpieszenie na ratunek bliźnim w opałach - odparł lekko. - Czyż nie?

\- Nie jesteś rycerzem.

\- Tytuł hrabiego również zobowiązuje. W mojej rodzinie jest od pokoleń. - Lecter pochylił się nad Willem. Nie, żeby sprawdzić rany, nie, żeby coś wyjawić ściszonym głosem, nie, nie, nie. Za to przymknął oczy i wciągnął do płuc jego zapach.

\- _Co._ \- Głos Willa brzmiał wyjątkowo sucho. - Czy ty mnie właśnie _powąchałeś?_

\- W rzeczy samej. Trudno się oprzeć.

Graham zamrugał, skonfrontowany z samozadowoleniem i brakiem jakiegokolwiek wstydu na twarzy Hannibala, ale zanim zdołał wydusić z siebie właściwą odpowiedź - jeśli taka w ogóle istniała w tej sytuacji - drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Mischa.

\- Will! - Klasnęła w ręce, widocznie uradowana, że się obudził. Nie zareagowała w żaden sposób na pozycję, w jakiej byli mężczyźni, najprawdopodobniej przyzwyczajona do dziwactw brata. - Panna Bloom i panna Verger zostały wczoraj z tobą do samego końca przyjęcia, ale, niestety, później były zmuszone cię opuścić. Zapowiedziały się jednak na dzisiejsze popołudnie, co myślisz?

\- Myślę, że… - Will pomyślał, że nie czuł się bezpiecznie w tym domu. I, że ludzie tutaj byli stanowczo zbyt… bezpośredni. - Myślę, że nie czuję się jeszcze na siłach, by przyjmować gości.

\- W takim razie wyślę do nich gońca. - Mischa mrugnęła do niego, a potem obróciła się w wejściu, szeleszcząc bladozieloną suknią, i zniknęła.

\- Panna Lecter nalega. - Will uniósł brwi. Osobowość Mischy zawsze wywierała na nim duże wrażenie, choć przywykł do obecności silnych kobiet w swoim życiu, właśnie dzięki Alanie i ich dziwnej przyjaźni. - Ona tutaj rządzi, prawda?

\- Ach, wcale nie. - Hannibal wyprostował się, obserwując Willa z humorem w oczach. - Jednak bardzo tego chce, podejrzewam, nawet pomimo mojego przywileju starszeństwa.

\- Im masz mniej przywilejów, tym masz większą szansę na zrównanie się z moją warstwą społeczną. - Will podparł się na poduszkach. Wyglądało, jakby próbował wstać, więc Lecter podał mu rękę. O dziwo, oferta została przyjęta. - Co nie znaczy, że krótka droga przed tobą.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że chcę nią iść. - Hannibal pomógł swojemu podopiecznemu wstać, a potem cofnął się do drzwi. Wyglądało, jakby zawarli rozejm i nie chciał tego psuć, przebywając w pokoju dłużej niż należało. - Dopilnuję obiadu. 

\- Obiadu - powtórzył podejrzliwie Will. - Obiadu…?

\- Zobaczymy się na dole za godzinę, panie Graham - rozbrzmiały ostatnie słowa przed zamknięciem drzwi. Will złapał się na tym, że się uśmiecha i momentalnie przestał. Doprawdy, to, że obaj zachowywali się wobec siebie w cywilizowany sposób - a przynajmniej się starali - nie wpływało w żaden sposób na całokształt ich relacji.

Och, na miłość boską, oczywiście, że nie wpływało. A on sam został przecież porwany!

Mniej więcej.

Nikt się go przecież nie spytał, czy faktycznie chce tu być, prawda? Stracił przytomność, a oni wykorzystali okazję. Will skinął głową, utwierdzając się we własnych przekonaniach. Może jednak wcale nie powinien był wpuszczać Alany za swoje mury-- ani Mischy, gdyż za nimi podążał Hannibal, a tego właśnie Will chciał uniknąć.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy stał przed drzwiami łazienki. Pragnął jedynie obmyć się po trudach ostatnich dni, zetrzeć z siebie ślady uderzeń najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił-- pozbyć się drobinek piasku, jakie utkwiły mu w skórze. Potem zaszedłby do gabinetu, by sobie ulżyć - pęcherz również mu ciążył - ale najpierw…

Sam nie wiedział, co było pierwsze. Okrzyk Mischy czy jego desperackie szarpnięcie się do tyłu połączone z trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Oparł się o nie z sercem bijącym w gardle tak szybko, jakby usiłowało się z niego wydostać. Mischa była jedynie w śnieżnobiałej halce i staniku na gorsecie, a on-- Boże, ona miała szesnaście lat! Nie powinien był tam w ogóle zaglądać, powinien był zapukać , powinien--

Czy ona się właśnie śmiała?

\- Co się dzieje? - Hannibal pokonał ostatni stopień i wszedł na korytarz, stając twarzą w twarz z Willem i jego rozszerzonymi oczami. Zza drzwi dochodziły salwy śmiechu Mischy, co jedynie sprawiło, że jej brat zmarszczył brwi i ponowił pytanie. - William?

\- Błahostka. - Atak dźwięcznego śmiechu przybrał na sile i na policzki Willa wystąpił kolor. - Nie- nie musisz się nią przejmować, Hannibal, doprawdy. Idź już.

\- _Hannibal_ \- powtórzył wolno Lecter, jakby smakując własne imię, wpierw w ustach Willa, potem we własnych. Zanim Graham zdążył zaregować defensywnie, Hannibal pociągnął dalej: - I nie sądzę, żeby była to zaledwie błahostka. Moja siostra ma wyrafinowany gust, jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, które uważa za zabawne.

Will powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami, gdyż gust Mischy zdecydowanie nie był wyrafinowany. Przynajmniej ucichła, ale…

\- Zapewniam cię, że nic się nie stało.

\- Zapewnienie przyjęte. - Hannibal uniósł brew. Nie uwierzył Grahamowi nawet na moment, a ściągnął go krzyk Mischy, nie jej śmiech, ale teraz wydawało się, że problem został rozwiązany samoistnie i interwencja nie była potrzebna. Jego Mischy nic nie groziło. Nie zdecydował jeszcze, co by zrobił, gdyby musiał wybierać pomiędzy Mischą a Willem-- a raczej _wiedział,_ jakie działania by podjął i nie był nimi zachwycony.

\- Dobrze.

\- Aczkolwiek mam jeden warunek - dodał zaledwie moment po tym, jak niczego nieświadomy Will wypuścił z ulgą powietrze. - Po obiedzie udasz się ze mną do mojej wiejskiej posiadłości. Została zakupiona razem z tym domem, jednakże nie miałem jeszcze szansy być w niej i wszystkiego dopilnować. Pracownicy zostali po poprzednich właścicielach.

Will zamrugał. Niby jak - w tym stanie - miał jechać konno? I dlaczego w ogóle miałby to robić?

\- Wygląda na to, że ty i moja siostra macie na siebie zły wpływ - wyjaśnił lekko Hannibal. Doskonała wymówka do spędzenia większej ilości czasu z Willem, a jednocześnie odseparowania go od Mischy. Lecter wciąż miał w pamięci wczorajszy wieczór i ich taniec i… nie chciał dodawać nowych wspomnień. - Poza tym nie uszło mojej uwadze, jak wiele psów posiadasz. - I jak wiele łap obecnie ugniatało jego starannie utrzymany ogród. - Mogę podzielić się radosną wieścią od zarządcy: ponoć jedna z suk gończych się oszczeniła.

Will zmarszczył brwi, rozbawiony tak jawną próbą wkradnięcia się w jego łaski - co go zaskoczyło, jeśli miał być szczery, ale może było tak, gdyż do tego nie przywykł - i skinął głową.

Mimo wszystko, zobaczenie szczeniąt było o wiele lepszym argumentem niż bezinteresowna pomoc Lecterowi.

…wspaniała wymówka.


	6. Chapter 6

Stwierdzenie, że atmosfera podczas obiadu była niezręczna, było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Mischa siedziała wyprostowana, co jakiś czas rzucając zabawny docinek w stronę brata, który odpowiadał tym samym, ale z oczami utkwionymi - przedziwnym trafem - w Willu, a nie w niej. Obserwował go z uwagą godną sępa czekającego na śmierć swojej ofiary, a przynajmniej tak odczuwał to Graham. Skutek tego był taki, że Will spędził cały obiad wpatrzony we własny talerz, podczas gdy rodzeństwo w miarę swobodnie rozmawiało między sobą. Dwa czy trzy razy próbowali go włączyć do konwersacji, ale za każdym razem odpowiadał jedynie półsłówkami, a potem wycofywał się bezpiecznie do jedzenia, więc wreszcie zostawili go w spokoju.

\- Będziesz skłonny wyjechać od razu po obiedzie? - Hannibal przyłożył chusteczkę do ust, by starannie wytrzeć wszelkie możliwe ślady konsumpcji. 

Czyli to byłoby na tyle z zostawianiem w spokoju.

\- Tak.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że miał przestać używać monosylab w odpowiedziach.

W sumie sam nie był do końca pewien, co się stało. Wydawało się, że nastrój panujący pomiędzy nimi się polepszył, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszym poranku, ale podczas obiadu następił regres. Może miało to coś wspólnego z obecnością Mischy i z pełnymi zażenowania wspomnieniami, jakie w myślach Willa były już nierozerwalnie związane z jej osobą.

\- Czy to przeze mnie? - odezwała się niespodziewanie Mischa dosłownie tak, jakby czytała w myślach Grahama. Drgnął, zaskoczony i rzucił Hannibalowi spłoszone spojrzenie. Mimo wszystko nie chciał urazić panny Lecter, która zawsze była dla niego miła, więc w końcu ograniczył się do potrząśnięcia głową.

Oczywiście, nikt mu nie uwierzył. Hannibal spuścił wzrok, najwyraźniej próbując powstrzymać chcący wypełznąć mu na usta uśmiech, a Mischa otwarcie westchnęła.

\- Will-- jeżeli nadal mogę do ciebie tak mówić, _Will._ Mogę, prawda? Tak? - Wzruszył ramionami na znak przyzwolenia, chociaż obawiał się tego, co miało czekać go w dalszej części przemowy. - Zgoda, otworzyłeś drzwi łazienki i tak, byłam w bieliźnie. Zdarza się. - Nawet Hannibal się zakrztusił. Co prawda, sprawił, że to wyglądało na czysty przypadek podczas jedzenia, ale Will wiedział lepiej. Posłał mu tryumfalne spojrzenie. - Musisz zrozumieć, że w tym domu mamy prawdziwą rewolucję obyczajową. Robię, co chcę i kiedy chcę. Nie spowiadam się z niczego mojemu bratu. A jeśli chodzi o incydent w łazience, to, cóż, miałam jednak coś na sobie, czyż nie? Chociaż to akurat zawsze można naprawić. - Na twarzy Mischy pojawił się szelmowski uśmieszek i mrugnęła do nagle poczerwieniałego Willa, który wpatrywał się w nią z osłupieniem. Dziewczyna też miała lekki rumieniec wysoko na policzkach, ale trzymała się dzielnie - na pewno dzielniej od Hannibala, który odłożył sztućce z metalicznym brzękiem.

\- Wystarczy, Mischa - powiedział spokojnie, chociaż ten spokój był jedynie pozorny. Jak ona śmiała zabiegać o względy Willa i rzucać tak nieprzyzwoite insynuacje, kiedy wiedziała, co-- _Kiedy posiadała pewną wiedzę_. - Will z pewnością jest zmęczony i obolały i chciałby zażyć chwili odpoczynku podczas posiłku, a ty mu się narzucasz. Nie zapominaj, że jest naszym gościem. Należy mu się szacunek.

_Przyjemna odmiana,_ pomyślał Will, upijając łyk wina. Nie dość, że ponoć należał mu się szacunek za samo bycie gościem, to jeszcze uwaga rodzeństwa wreszcie się od niego odwróciła. Nawet jeśli wciąż używali go jako wymówki w rozmowie, ale, cóż, nie można było mieć wszystkiego. Twarz Grahama już dawno powróciła do normalnego koloru, a za to w błękitnych oczach błyszczała teraz ciekawość. Gdyby nie był przekonany, że jest inaczej, uznałby reakcję Lectera za objaw zazdrości.

\- Narzucam ci się, Will? - Mischa zwróciła się do Grahama z pełnym słodyczy uśmiechem, a palce prawej dłoni Hannibala drgnęły tak, jakby chciały zwinąć się w pięść. - Powiedz tylko słowo, a przestanę.

\- To również jest narzucanie się - skomentował sucho Hannibal, na szczęście ratując Willa od konieczności udzielenia odpowiedzi. - Z pytaniami.

\- Zadawanie pytań nie jest narzucaniem się - odparowała Mischa ze zmrużonymi oczami. - To odnajdywanie drogi w ciemności z pomocą świecy bliźniego.

\- Och? - Lecter uniósł brew. - Czyżby? W czasach, gdy pobierałem edukację, definicja była inna.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, drogi braciszku, czasy i podstawy wiedzy zmieniają się nieustannie.

\- Nie ma potrzeby zmiany rzeczy dobrych, a wierzę, że ta była jedną z nich. - Hannibal odchylił się na krześle, teraz mierząc się z Mischą wzrokiem. Will obserwował ich z fascynacją przemieszaną ze skrępowaniem. - Szanuję jednakże twoją opinię, jakkolwiek odmienna jest od mojej.

\- Bardzo łaskawe z twojej strony – skomentowała sucho Mischa. 

\- Staram się.

Sztućce trzasnęły o blat, powodując, że Mischa drgnęła, a Hannibal odwrócił się z nagłym zainteresowaniem do Willa, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że Graham siedział przy stole – co, oczywiście, prawdą nie było.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Tak. Skończyłem jeść. – Will wstał od stołu, chociaż na talerzach obojga Lecterów wciąż znajdowało się jedzenie. Ktoś jednak musiał zdusić tę sprzeczkę w zarodku zanim rozwinęłaby się w coś więcej. – I wy też. A przynajmniej Hannibal.

Na twarzy wymienionego przez niego mężczyzny pojawił się dyskretny uśmiech. Mała mangusta potrafiła przejąć kontrolę, gdy chciała, wystarczyło do tego jedynie umieszczenie jej w sprzyjającym środowisku, pozbawionym większych od niej drapieżców. _A z czasem,_ pomyślał Hannibal, _mangusta nie będzie miała nikogo równego sobie._

 

*-*

 

Nie upłynęły nawet dwie godziny, a Will już żałował swojej decyzji o przerwaniu śniadania tak wcześnie. Hannibal wydawał się być nim jeszcze bardziej oczarowany – a przynajmniej Graham odnosił takie wrażenie, gdyż Lecter nie opuszczał jego boku nawet na sekundę. Teraz zaś… teraz zaś _opuścił._ Tylko po to, by przenieść się za jego plecy.

Hannibal poświęcił wcześniej całe pół godziny, aby przekonać Willa – który, nawiasem mówiąc, spędziłby rozmowę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, gdyby tylko nie powstrzymywały go łupki na ramieniu; zamiast tego ograniczył się do ponurego, niemal morderczego spojrzenia – do jazdy konnej. _Wspólnej_ jazdy konnej. Jazdy na _jednym_ koniu. Dlaczego? Ach, przecież ramię jego drogiego gościa było złamane, jakże mógłby opanować konia, gdyby ten się pechowo spłoszył? I tak dalej.

Nie trzeba wspominać, że Will raczej nie był zachwycony?

\- Więc. – Graham odkaszlnął, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od oddechu Hannibala na karku, od jego ciała za swoim. Doprawdy musiał być aż tak przyciśnięty? – Kiedy zobaczymy szczeniaki?

\- Kiedy dotrzemy do mojej posiadłości. – Uśmiech Lectera był słyszalny w jego głosie, chociaż Will był pewien, że gdyby się obejrzał, nie zobaczyłby po nim nawet śladu. – Już niedługo. Dwadzieścia minut. – Czterdzieści, ale Hannibal nie zamierzał ryzykować cielesnego urazu, gdyby powiedział to na głos. – Możemy przyśpieszyć, jeśli wolisz.

I zanim Will zdążył zaprzeczyć, Hannibal zacmokał na konia. Piękny, brązowy arab przeszedł w kłus, a biodra Lectera zaczęły się rytmicznie unosić z siodła, napierając na Willa w płynnym ruchu. Gdyby Will był wcześniej fanem jazdy konnej, teraz momentalnie by przestał. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy, zacisnął zęby i sam zaczął anglezować.

I nawet jeśli jego spodnie były delikatnie wybrzuszone, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. A już zdecydowanie nie Hannibal.

 

*-*

 

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oświadczył Hannibal dokładnie trzydzieści siedem minut później. Posiadłość Lecterów nie była tak duża, jak niektórych – Vergerów na przykład – ale miała swój urok w rozciągających się po horyzont połaciach pól, stajni i ogrodów. W oddali było też widać las i Will domyślał się, że to tam Hannibal zamierzał jeździć na polowania. Mimo to jego wzrok i myśli skupiły się na całości zaledwie przez parę sekund, a potem powędrowały w stronę psów. Pamiętał, że miał w czymś pomóc Hannibalowi, ale w czym? W dopilnowaniu czegoś, tylko tyle mógł przywołać ze wspomnień. Czy jednak było to ważne? Najwyraźniej nie.

\- Co chcesz najpierw zrobić? – spytał nonszalancko, zeskakując z konia z tak dużą gracją, na jaką mógł się zdobyć przy złamanej ręce. Nie potknął się i uznał to za sukces. – Spotkać się z zarządcą?

\- Obejrzeć psy. – Lecter doskonale wiedział, czego pragnął Will, a póki to nie kolidowało z jego własnymi planami, nie widział powodu, by mu tego nie dać. Zaczęli iść w stronę stajni. – Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że darzysz Mischę szczególnymi względami – zauważył celowo lekkim tonem, podczas gdy Will opuścił głowę, ukrywając rozbawiony uśmieszek. Graham może i mógł być zaskoczony wyborem tematu, ale nie na tyle, by nie dostrzec jego humorystycznej strony. Jednak miał rację, że to była zazdrość. – Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że jako jej brat jestem zmuszony ostrzec cię przed konsekwencjami złamania jej serca.

\- Czy panna Lecter również darzy mnie szczególnymi względami? – Will przechylił głowę. Rozmyślnie zignorował sposób, w jaki pociemniały oczy Hannibala. – Jeśli tak, nie jest na to za wcześnie? Aż tak długo się nie znamy.

\- Małżeństwa tutaj --

\- Nie sądzę, by miało to znaczenie – przerwał mu Will. – Albowiem ty i twoja siostra niekoniecznie trzymacie się obowiązujących tu praw. Mischa nosi gorset, który jest o wiele luźniejszy niż nakazuje moda. Nie obawiacie się tego, że stare matrony zaczną was obmawiać – nie znoszą przecież żadnych przejawów indywidualności i odskoków od wytycznych podpowiadających, jak przypodobać się mężczyźnie. To jest celem większości kobiet w naszych czasach, ale nie Mischy.

\- Ciasne gorsety deformują ciało oraz narządy wewnętrzne – stwierdził sucho Hannibal. Doceniał otwartość Willa, ale nie do końca podobał mu się jego ton. – Mischa nie chciałaby być poddana tej torturze, a ja nie pragnąłbym oglądać, jak z mojej siostry robi się bezmyślne stworzenie, poruszające się i mówiące na wzór innych. Poza tym ty też wybrałeś interesujące towarzystwo – panna Bloom i panna Verger również wymykają się konwenansom.

\- Mischa czyta książki.

\- Jestem pewien, że twoje przyjaciółki także je czytają.

\- Tak. Nie romanse. – Will uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jestem pewien, że słyszałeś o tym, że uczona kobieta ponoć unieszczęśliwia męża?

\- Dlatego nie chcesz mojej siostry? – Lecter zatrzymał się w pół kroku, tym razem z twarzą całkowicie pozbawioną emocji. Graham obrócił się z lekko rozszerzonymi oczami, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Hannibal źle zrozumiał jego intencje. – Gdyż ośmiela się myśleć samodzielnie? Nie jest jedynie upudrowaną lalką, którą lata specyficznego wychowania zmusiły do takich, a nie innych zachowań?

\- Skądże. – Will uniósł wolno ręce do góry w geście pojednania. – Pragnąłem tylko powiedzieć, że wątpię, byście zgodzili się na tak wczesne małżeństwo, skoro nie zgadzacie się na pozostałe zwyczaje.

Hannibal zamrugał. _Czy Will…?_

\- Prosisz mnie o rękę Mischy?

\- Nie! – Dobry Boże, przecież on jej nawet nie znał. I do tego jedyne uczucia, jakie w nim wzbudzała, były czysto opiekuńcze i przyjacielskie. Podejrzewał, że sam postrzegał ją jako młodszą siostrę, więc małżeństwo byłoby czystą katastrofą. – Nie, nie. Nie kocham jej. Do tego zniszczylibyście sobie do reszty opinię publiczną. Póki co jesteście atrakcją z Europy i macie pieniądze. Naprawdę chcielibyście zadać sobie ostateczny cios, wiążąc się ze mną?

Hannibal przechylił głowę. Will naprawdę myślał, że dla niego liczyła się opinia publiczna? Co prawda, rzeczywiście, Lecter znajdował przyjemność w urządzaniu przyjęć, ale poza tym towarzystwo go nudziło – widział je jako świnie przeznaczone na rzeź, nie równych mu ludzi. Nie, dopóki nie spotkał Willa. Poza tym zawsze mogli się przeprowadzić gdzieś dalej, gdzie nie słyszeli o Grahamie.

\- Tak.

Will zamarł. Nie miał wrażenia, jakby Hannibal mówił w imieniu swojej siostry. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta, gdzieś z tyłu dobiegł chropawy, zdarty głos.

\- Psy są gotowe, paniczu Lecter, panie Graham.

Mężczyźni obrócili się po to, by ujrzeć niskiego, szczupłego mężczyznę z brodą i spuszczonym wzrokiem, który miętosił w rękach swój kapelusz. Ubranie miał drogie, co miało sens, skoro reprezentował Hannibala, ale nie nosił go tak, jakby był do takich rzeczy przyzwyczajony.

\- Will, pozwól. Peter Bernardone, mój zarządca. – Hannibal przedstawił swobodnie mężczyznę, jednocześnie odsuwając się o krok. – Ma wspaniałą rękę do zwierząt. Peter, zaprowadzisz nas?

\- Tak. W tamtą stronę. – Machnął rękę, a potem ruszył, nie czekając na nich. Lecter ujął Willa za zdrowy łokieć i również zaczął iść.

Will zdołał przejść całe dwa metry, zanim nie nachylił się i nie szepnął Hannibalowi do ucha:

\- Co robisz?

\- Teren jest nierówny, więc pomagam ci utrzymać równowagę – odparł bez zająknięcia. – Jesteś ranny.

\- _Tak,_ Hannibal. – Will brzmiał, jakby na jego barkach spoczywał ogromny ciężar. – Mam złamaną rękę. _Nie nogę._

\- Ach. – Lecter puścił go, ale i tak musnął palcami ramię, co jedynie zagwarantowało mu poirytowane spojrzenie Willa. Will pokrywał irytacją wiele rzeczy z tego, co Hannibal już zauważył. Gdy był zły, okazywał irytację. Gdy mu się coś podobało, również. Interesujące stworzenie. – Wybacz.

Will nie przeszedł nawet trzech kroków, uparcie patrząc przed siebie, gdy poczuł, jak kępka trawy usuwa mu się spod stopy, która tym samym dziwnie się wykręca. _Oczywiście,_ pomyślał, lecąc do przodu i chwilę później będąc szarpnięty do tyłu przez Lectera. Oczywiście, los nigdy mu nie sprzyjał.

\- Może jednak będę--

\- Ani słowa – przerwał mu Will ze zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem, jakie obecnie miał skupione na dłoni Hannibala, która elegancko wśliznęła się na swoje poprzednie miejsce i znów obejmowała jego łokieć. – Ani słowa albo wyrwę ci język.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się lekko Hannibal, tym razem nie kryjąc uśmiechu. Ach, Will zaiste był porywczym, skłonnym do przemocy stworzeniem, nawet jeśli były to tylko słowa. Gdyby jednak Lecter odpowiednio pielęgnował te skłonności… być może Will byłby zdolny mu kiedyś towarzyszyć w nocnych łowach. Wspaniała wizja.

\- Psy są tutaj – odezwał się Peter, kiedy przystanął już przy drzwiach stajni i zaczął się z nimi szarpać, by je otworzyć. Will natychmiast pośpieszył, by mu pomóc, zarabiając sobie tym samym zaskoczone, ale wdzięczne spojrzenie Petera, a także dumne Hannibala. Co prawda, sam Lecter jedynie splótł dłonie za plecami, niezbyt chętny do podobnego wysiłku, ale uznał, że wsparcie duchowe również się liczyło.

Chwilę później został nagrodzony za nie widokiem Willa, w stronę którego wysypała się nagle cała gromada sześciu srebrnoszarych szczeniąt. Graham przyklęknął z szerokim uśmiechem, by pogłaskać każde z nich, atakowany przez małe, merdające ogonki i różowe, wilgotne języczki.

\- Są piękne – wymamrotał, oczarowany. Jedno ze szczeniąt wspięło mu się na kolana i przygarnął je ostrożnie do piersi. – Nie przypuszczam, byś chciał się z którymś rozstać?

\- Jeśli tylko będę miał świadomość, że trafią w równie dobre ręce, co te Petera. – Hannibal zbliżył się do Willa, ostrożnie klękając obok tak, by nie ubrudzić stroju. – Wybierz jednego.

Może i zasady savoir vivre’u wymagały, by odmówić, ale Will nigdy o nie nie dbał. Zwłaszcza nie w takiej sytuacji. Podniósł na Hannibala jasne oczy, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Ktoś tu czuje się dzisiaj wyjątkowo hojny – zauważył, podczas gdy jeden ze śmielszych szczeniaków ssał i podgryzał mu palce. – Patrokles.

\- Hm? – Hannibal uniósł brew.

\- Imię mojego nowego psa. – Will znów spojrzał w dół, na szczenięta, a Lecter pogłaskał wolno jedno z nich, dotykając maleńkiego łebka dwoma palcami.

\- W takim razie czuję się w obowiązku wziąć do siebie Achillesa – odparł swobodnie.

\- U ciebie to zawsze obowiązek, czyż nie? – Uśmiech Willa poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

Hannibal już nie odpowiedział. Czy był to obowiązek? Nie. Zabawa? Ostatnio porzucił tę ideę. Przyjemność? Hmm… Życie się z nich składało, nieprawdaż? A ta dzisiaj była jedną z największych, jakich doświadczył już od długiego czasu.


	7. Chapter 7

Droga z powrotem do Baltimore upłynęła w o wiele przyjemniejszej atmosferze niż ta w odwrotnym kierunku. Hannibal zdołał załatwić wszystkie swoje sprawy w iście ekspresowym tempie - a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Willowi, który spędził ten czas w ogrodach z dwoma wybranymi przez nich szczeniakami. Srebrzyste kulki o gładkiej sierści, oklapniętych uszach i wielkich, błękitnych ślepiach plątały się po trawie naookoło niego, przewracając się zarówno o siebie nawzajem, jak i o własne łapy, które wyglądały na stanowczo dla nich za duże. Will wystawił rękę, pozwalając, by ją obwąchiwały i trącały wilgotnymi nosami.

Jeśli istniała jakaś droga do jego serca, prawdopodobnie były nią właśnie psy. I tych pilnowałby lepiej niż-- niż tamtych, których krwawe szczątki skończyły rozciągnięte na płocie koło jego domu. Domu, który potem stanął w płomieniach.

\- Will? - Hannibal wcześniej odmówił trzymania szczenięcia na kolanach, co sprawiło, że stał się odbiorcą złośliwego uśmieszku Grahama. Och, ależ _oczywiście_ , że dziedzic Lecterów nie ryzykowałby psiej sierści na swoim ubraniu. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Mhm - odparł niezobowiązująco Will. Podjudzanie i drażenienie Hannibala stało się ostatnio jednym z jego ulubionych hobby. Kiedyś zwykł mieć ich więcej, ale trzymanie się na uboczu społeczności ograniczyło je jedynie do łowienia ryb i opieki nad psami. - Słucham w zależności, czy mówisz coś wystarczająco interesującego.

\- Intersującego, ach tak? - Hannibal uniósł brew, po części rozbawiony, po części mający ochotę udowodnić Willowi, jak bardzo wszystko, co go dotyczy, jest interesujące. Przykładowo - ilu Will miał znajomych, którzy byli mordercami?

Może wystarczyło mu, że sam jest. Mischa nigdy nie powtórzyła Hannibalowi wszystkiego, czego dowiedziała się o Abigail, a ludzie ciągle powtarzali, że Will zabił zarówno jej ojca, jak i ją samą. Ciała jednakże nigdy nie znaleziono.

\- Jeżeli tylko potrafisz coś takiego wymyślić.

No proszę. Nawet szczenięta nie sprawiły, że… _A jednak,_ gdy Hannibal dostrzegł drgnięcie ust Willa w czymś, co najwyraźniej było powstrzymaną próbą uśmiechu już wiedział, że się mylił. Graham przestał traktować go jako ucieleśnienie wszelkiego zła - co z jednej strony było zabawne, bo właśnie _tym był,_ a z drugiej… akceptacja Willa sprawiała mu dziwną satysfakcję.

\- Opowiedz mi o Abigail.

Ton jego głosu był ostrożnie neutralny, ale nawet pomimo tego Will drgnął, jakby dostał w twarz. Jeden ze szczeniaków uniósł szary łebek do góry i zaskamlał, chociaż został zignorowany. _Achilles,_ pomyślał Hannibal. _Bardziej przywiązany do Willa niż Patrokles._

\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać. - Will zabrzmiał nadspodziewanie ostro. - Plotki rozsiewane po mieście ci już nie wystarczają?

\- Nie chcę słuchać plotek. - Hannibal pochylił się do przodu, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Grahama, który po raz kolejny drgnął jak rażony prądem. Być może Lecter postępował za szybko w zdobywaniu zaufania tego niezwykłego stworzenia, ale podejmowanie ryzyka było czymś, do czego od lat pchała go ciekawość rezultatów. Poza tym to skutecznie uciszyło złośliwe komentarze Willa. - Ani dawać im wiarę. Pragnąłbym poznać prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń.

Will patrzył na niego przez długą chwilę, po czym wypuścił wolno powietrze. Mięśnie ramion wciąż miał spięte.

\- Prawdziwa wersja wydarzeń brzmi… - zawiesił głos na moment - …że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Upór nie jest zaletą, Will. - Hannibal przechylił głowę z małym ostrzeżeniem w głosie. Mimo wszystko stanowiło to jakieś wyzwanie; z Grahamem nigdy mu nic łatwo nie przychodziło i to go odróżniało od reszty środowiska, w jakim Hannibal musiał się obracać. Wyzwania zaś stymulowały umysł.

\- Część osób by się z tym nie zgodziła - odparł lekko Will, odbijając piłeczkę. Wydawał się o wiele bardziej rozluźniony, gdy temat rozmowy uległ zmianie. - W niektórych sytuacjach upór jest konieczny, by osiągnąć zamierzony cel.

Jak w tej. Nie wydawało się, że zdobycie Willa przyjdzie bez wysiłku. Zresztą Hannibal nie chciał, by przychodziło bez wysiłku - wtedy nie byłoby nic warte.

A on chciał Willa stojącego u jego boku, przyglądającemu się obojętnie ich wspólnej ofierze, wykrwawiającej się na ziemi. Pragnął Willa, który zamoczyłby palce w tej krwi i uniósłby je do ust. Który potrafiłby dostrzec i docenić piękno kryjące się w śmierci.

Will nie odzywał się już niemal do końca podróży, ale od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Lectera z czymś w oczach, co od biedy można było nazwać dobrym humorem.

\- Nie obawiasz się? - zapytał znienacka. Pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że Hannibal pozwolił sobie na zmarszczenie brwi. Obawiać się? Czego?

\- Co miałoby być przedmiotem moich obaw? - Na jego twarzy malowało się zainteresowanie. Willowi przemknęło przez myśl, że Hannibal miał ciekawy typ urody - niemal egzotyczny. Przynajmniej taki wydawał się _jemu._ Może dlatego, że Lecter był Litwinem - może przez wysokie kości policzkowe i kontrast, jaki tworzyły rdzawobrązowe oczy z kosmykami ciemny blond włosów, które opadały dziedzicowi na czoło.

„Może” przewijało się często przez myśli Grahama, ale „na pewno” taki widok… nie szkodził. Hannibalowi zresztą również nie wydawało się przeszkadzać bycie tak uważnie obserwowanym. Znając go, pewnie jeszcze był tym _zachwycony._ Will parsknął.

\- Will? Co miałoby być przedmiotem moich obaw? - Lecter powtórzył jeszcze raz, tym samym wytrącając Willa z jego rozmyślań.

\- Ja. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Śmierć z mojej ręki. Siedzisz w jednym powozie z niebezpiecznym mordercą, zapomniałeś?

_Och, Will._ Na wąskich ustach Hannibala pojawił się nieznaczny uśmieszek. _Spełnienie moich nadziei._

\- Może nie wierzę, że kogoś zabiłeś - powiedział lekko, testując wody. Will jedynie się roześmiał chrapliwie.

\- Lepiej więc uwierz. Nawet jeśli nie była to Abigail, to był to jej ojciec.

\- Sądzę, że tego od ciebie wymagał obowiązek względem społeczeństwa i twojego chlebodawcy. - Lecter postukał palcami w siedzenie, udając obojętność. Will nie powinien myśleć, że żerował na nim jak hiena, jak każdy inny mieszkaniec miasta, łasy nowinek i skandalu. - Nie miałeś wyboru.

\- Zawsze jest wybór. Mogę cię zabić. Mogę cię nie zabić.

Obaj mężczyźni wymienili uśmiechy.

\- Wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz.

\- Czyżby? - Uśmiech Willa stał się dziwny. Dziwny na tyle, by nawet Hannibal zwęził oczy, nagle czujny. Jeden drapieżnik rozpozał drugiego. - Nie testujmy tej teorii, dobrze? - Will zrelaksował się w tym samym momencie, w którym Hannibal się poruszył. _Akcja i reakcja._ \- Nasze relacje rozwijają się w całkiem dobrym kierunku.

\- Co mnie zaskakuje - skomentował Hannibal, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Może powinien, ale zmieniło to uśmiech Willa w prawdziwie rozbawiony. - Zbudowałeś wiele fortów wokół siebie.

\- A ty przez nie przechodzisz. - Will podniósł jedno ze szczeniąt do góry. - Widzisz? Wiedziałeś, co mi dać.

\- Szczęśliwy przypadek. - Tak… Tylko głupiec by się nie domyślił, że Will uwielbia psy. Albo sparaliżowana osoba pozbawiona węchu, wzroku i słuchu, gdyż te małe, futrzane bestie włóczyły się za Willem dosłownie wszędzie. Jeśli nie one, to pozostałości po ich sierści wraz z odstręczającym zapachem. - Mamy więc szansę zostać przyjaciółmi?

\- Jesteś równie natrętny, co Alana. - W błękitnych oczach rozbłysły złośliwe ogniki. - Natrętny i uparty.

\- Odbiorę to jako komplement.

\- Odbieraj jak wolisz. - Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami. - Ale to nie był komplement. Nie nazwałeś przypadkiem uporu _wadą?_

_Touché._

\- Will, Will, Will. - Hannibal uniósł lekko kąciki ust do góry. - Dojechaliśmy.

Graham jedynie przycisnął wierące się szczenięta do piersi, nie chcąc, by spadły na ziemię, a później wyskoczył z powozu przez drzwiczki, które otworzył im woźnica. Nie przejmował się, czy zrobił to z gracją - przynajmniej żaden z psów mu się nie wyśliznął z rąk. Jeden nawet polizał go po twarzy. Wywołało to na niej o wiele szczerszy uśmiech niż jakiekolwiek słowa Hannibala.

A przynajmniej dopóki, dopóty nie zobaczył Mischy.

Stała przed bramą, na chodniku - jasne, kolorowe suknie, tak inne od reszty, odcinały się od szarzyzny otoczenia. Jej śliczna, pucołowata twarz była spuchnięta i zaczerwieniona od płaczu.

\- Mischa... - Will nie mógł znaleźć słów, nie wystarczająco szybko, nie wystarczająco dobrych. Zresztą i tak na nic by się nie nadały - Hannibal przeszedł koło niego w milczeniu i wziął siostrę w objęcia. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego szeroką pierś, odwracając się od Willa. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Dopiero później Lecter pocałował ją we włosy i odsunął od siebie. Mischa trzymała już głowę wysoko, a brzydkie, czerwone plamy na policzkach zaczynały powoli znikać. 

Dla Willa wyglądało to tak, jakby rodzeństwo czerpało siłę z siebie nawzajem.

\- Co się stało? - Głos Hannibala był zaskakująco spokojny. - Mish?

\- Ktoś... - Oczy Mischy zwróciły się w stronę Willa, już suche, ale zdradzające zdenerwowanie. - Ktoś zabił dwa psy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z racji tego, że zakończyłam już "Pomegranate", rozdziały w tym opowiadaniu postaram się dodawać co tydzień :)

_Ktoś zabił dwa psy._

 

Słowa zabrzęczały w głowie Willa niczym po uderzeniu łyżeczką w kieliszek, a potem ucichły. Rozbrzmiały znowu.

_To nie mogło się dziać._

\- Moje psy? - zapytał, chociaż wiedział, jak nierozsądne i naiwne było upewnianie się w takiej sytuacji. Szczenięte, które trzymał na rękach, zapiszczały i przycisnął je mocniej do siebie.

\- Tak. - Dolna warga Mischy znów zadrżała i Hannibal zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu w milczącym geście ofiarowania komfortu. - Wybrałam się dziś obejrzeć nowe suknie, więc w domu nie został nikt oprócz służby. Gdy wróciłam… - urwała, nabierając drżąco powietrza.

\- Sądzisz, że to ktoś z nich? - Głos Hannibala był dziwnie ostry.

\- Nie wiem, co sądzę. Wątpię. Przyjechali z nami z Litwy, oni—

\- Nie wszyscy. - Lecter odwrócił się w stronę domu. W popołudniowym świetle jego oczy wydawały się prawie czarne, chociaż źrenice powinny być zwężone od blasku słońca. - Część zatrudniliśmy na miejscu.

Will już dawno nie słuchał ich wymiany zdań. Zamiast tego ruszył w kierunku ogrodu… Chociaż sam nie wiedział, czemu. Prawdopodobnie truchła zostały już dawno wyrzucone przez służbę, ale może ktoś litościwy - _Mischa_ \- kazał je zostawić, by mógł się pożegnać. Chciał w to wierzyć. _Musiał_ w to wierzyć.

\- Will. - Głos Lectera rozległ się gdzieś za nim i Will przystanął na moment, dając mu szansę na dołączenie do niego, zanim znów zaczął iść. Nie spoglądał na swojego towarzysza. - Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało.

\- Można powiedzieć, że stało się przez ciebie. - Will nie próbował nikogo oskarżać; on po prostu stwierdzał fakt i to, że Hannibal zesztywniał u jego boku, niewiele go obeszło. Gdyby Lecter nie nalegał na wzięcie go do siebie na czas rekonwalescencji, nic takiego by się nie zdarzyło. Weszli wreszcie do ogrodu.

Graham nawet nie był zaskoczony, gdy psy do niego nie podeszły. Leżały w cieniu na trawie, niemrawe i smętne. Martwych ciał nigdzie nie było.

\- Gdzie… są psy? – zapytał na tyle spokojnie, na ile był w stanie.

\- Nie wiem. Podejrzewam, że zakopane.

Will skinął wolno głową. Ach, tak. Zakopane. Co innego mogło je spotkać po tym, co _już_ się im przytrafiło? Gdyby tylko nie zgodził się na mieszkanie u Lecterów, wciąż by żyły.

Nie mógł dopuścić, by podobny los spotkał pozostałe, więc decyzja pozostawała tylko jedna. Nawet nie miał wyboru.

\- Spakuję się i opuszczę twój dom jeszcze dzisiaj – oznajmił wciąż tym samym, niemalże wypranym z uczuć głosem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Skądże.

Twarz Lectera wyglądała jak nieczytelna maska, ale tym razem Willa nie zastanawiały emocje, które się pod nią mogły skrywać. Zabito mu dwa psy – czyjeś zranione uczucia lub urażona duma nie mogły się z tym równać.

Wystarczyła mu godzina, żeby zabrać zwierzęta. Nie żegnał się z Mischą, która zresztą siedziała sztywno w salonie z książką, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć nie było. Nie pożegnał się z Hannibalem, który użyczył mu swojego powozu do przewiezienia zwierząt. Achilles piszczał żałośnie, wyrywając się z rąk Lectera.

Will wsadził Patroklesa do powozu, chociaż również to szczenię nie wydawało się tym zachwycone. Pozostałe psy były wystarczająco markotne, żeby nie sprawiać problemów.

\- Więc – odezwał się w końcu Graham, kiedy woźnica wspiął się na kozioł i tam usiadł. Zostały jedynie drzwiczki do zamknięcia. On sam też już był wewnątrz, otoczony psami. Hannibal stał parę kroków dalej, wyprostowany, z rękami założonymi za plecy i oczami pozbawionymi wyrazu. Mały wyżeł plątał mu się koło nóg, postawiony wcześniej na ziemi.

\- Więc – powtórzył Lecter.

Drzwiczki zostały zamknięte.

 

*-*

 

Mischa odwróciła się w stronę brata, odkładając na bok książkę, gdy ten dołączył do niej w salonie. Żadne z nich nie wyglądało na wielce szczęśliwe – nad domem zawisła ponura atmosfera i dawało się ją wyczuć w każdym oddechu, w każdym spojrzeniu i dotyku.

\- Czy to ty pozbyłaś się psów? – Hannibal usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko kanapy, na której była zwinięta jego siostra. Suknia dziewczyny opadała aż na podłogę, a ona sama uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy, od kiedy znalazła zwierzęta, choć nie był to szczery, beztroski uśmiech.

\- Nie – odparła spokojnie. Widać było, że zachowanie kontroli nad sobą w tej sytuacji sporo ją kosztowało. Tak samo, jak jej brata. – Nie jestem aż tak zazdrosna. Musimy jednak przesłuchać służbę.

A potem rozciągnąć winną osobę na ziemi, wbić kołki w jej ręce i stopy, rozkroić wszerz i wzdłuż, aż wnętrzności same wyleją się na zewnątrz… Wąskie usta Hannibala wreszcie drgnęły w uśmiechu. Nikt nie miał prawa stawać pomiędzy nim a obiektem jego fascynacji. Nikt nie miał prawa krzywdzić go i chronić oprócz niego samego.

\- Niezdrowej obsesji, powiedziałabym – wtrąciła Mischa. Rozmowa z bratem odciągała jej myśli od losu ulubieńców Willa i była teraz jedynym sposobem, by zachowała siłę. Dziewczyna rozluźniła nieco mięśnie i pomyślała, że rzadko można było spotkać kogoś, kto miałby za nic konwenanse. Jak oni. Jak Will. I dlatego też szkoda było, że Graham odszedł. Nie miała nic przeciwko jego towarzystwu, rumieńcowi na twarzy i ciemności w oczach.

Nie miała nic przeciwko zauroczeniu jej własnego brata.

Brata, który teraz spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Wypowiedziałeś swoją myśl na głos – wyjaśniła mu. – Że nikt nie ma prawa stać pomiędzy tobą a obiektem twojej fascynacji. Po pierwsze, niezdrowej obsesji, nie fascynacji. Po drugie, zgadzam się, choć odrobina zazdrości ci nie zaszkodzi. Po trzecie, masz moje błogosławieństwo. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, poniekąd rozbawiona, poniekąd bardziej szczera, a Lecter pozwolił sobie na ciężkie westchnięcie. – Wybacz, że nie dopilnowałam psów. – Ramiona znów jej opadły, ale musiała to powiedzieć.

\- To nie twoja wina. – Nie mógł dopuścić, by jego siostra tak myślała, zwłaszcza gdy było to nieprawdą. – Will po prostu jest nierozumiany przez mieszkańców tego posępnego miasteczka, mściwych niczym banda lisów z pianą na pyskach i wścieklizną w umyśle.

 

*-*

 

_Nierozumiany_ było łagodnym słowem. _Znienawidzony_ brzmiało lepiej, aczkolwiek porównanie mieszkańców Baltimore do wściekłych lisów okazało się zaskakująco trafne.

Coś podobnego przynajmniej kołatało się w głowie Willa, gdy otworzył drzwi do swojego domu. A raczej, być może powinien był powiedzieć, do tego, co z niego zostało. Wszystkie meble, jakie posiadał, były połamane i poprzewracane. Jeden z psów, które wbiegły do środka zaraz po nim, zaczął gryźć oderwaną nogę krzesła. Will nawet nie miał siły na niego krzyknąć, zawołać, by siadł mu posłusznie koło stopy.

Na meblach się niestety jednak nie skończyło. Wybite były okna, pościel została wywleczona na środek pokoju i porwana, a zapasy jedzenia zniszczone. Zniszczone dla niego, bo zauważył, że część psów, w tym Patrokles, zaczęły już je zjadać – pyski miały wypchane chlebem i suszonym mięsem.

Jeżeli zostaliby tutaj, wciąż groziło im niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak powrót do Lecterów nie wchodził w rachubę tak szybko po tym, jak ich opuścił. _Tak szybko_ , pomyślał Will i parsknął gorzko. W ogóle nie wchodził w rachubę. Duma by mu na to nie pozwoliła, a to było jedyne, co mu zostało.

Nieistotne, że Mischa była wspaniałą gospodynią. Nieistotne, że coś w Hannibalu jednocześnie go do siebie przyciągało i odpychało niczym obracający się magnes.

\- Przestań – wymruczał, kiedy Patrokles jakimś cudem oderwał się od jedzenia - prawdopodobnie odepchnięty przez starsze psy - i skorzystał z okazji, by przytruchtać do Willa w celu szarpnięcia go ostrymi ząbkami za nogawkę spodni. Szczeniak zaskamlał żałośnie. – Wiem, że tęsknisz za bratem.

Pies położył uszy po sobie i Will westchnął, starając się o to nie dbać. Zignorować i skupić na czymś innym, byle tylko nie próbować w jakiś sposób usprawiedliwić wobec siebie powrotu do centrum Baltimore, do domu Lecterów. Więc zaczął sprzątać.

 

Oczywiście, Graham nie mógł wiedzieć, że Achilles robił to samo kilkanaście mil dalej. Gdyby wiedział, prawdopodobnie również by się domyślił, że Hannibal nie miał żadnych oporów przed wykorzystaniem zachowania zwierzęcia jako wymówki do odwiedzin, zwłaszcza po paru słowach zachęty ze strony Mischy. Ona sama zajęła się zaś przesłuchiwaniem służby – dumna i chłodna tak, jak przystało na członka rodziny Lecterów. Na jej policzkach już dawno obeschły wszystkie łzy.

 

*-*

 

Powóz zajechał przed dom Grahama niedługo potem. Hannibal wysiadł, Achilles raźno podążył tuż za nim – chociaż niewykluczone, że podążał też za zapachem, który rozchodził się z wnętrza porcelanowej, nakrytej serwetą miski. Lecter najwyraźniej uznał, że przyniesienie Willowi poczęstunku było dobrym wyjściem; lepszym od pojawienia się z pustymi rękami.

Zaś Will najwyraźniej uznał inaczej.

A przynajmniej takie Hannibal odniósł wrażenie, gdy Graham otworzył drzwi, zmierzył pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem najpierw Lectera, a później miskę i – zamknął je z powrotem.

Hannibal zapukał ponownie.

\- Odejdź – rozległ się stłumiony przed zaporę z drewna głos. Will brzmiał na wyczerpanego. – Od ciebie naprawdę nie można się uwolnić, mam rację? – Nie dbał o to, że brzmiał niegrzecznie. Nie chciał, by Lecter zobaczył to, co stało się z jego domem, nie chciał jeszcze bardziej pogłębiać przepaści pomiędzy nimi.

\- Jak zawsze. – Lecter pozwolił sobie na leciutki, niemalże niewidoczny uśmiech. – Jednak nie przybywam sam. Jest ze mną szczenię, które sam pomagałeś mi wybrać.

Drzwi uchyliły się po jednym, pełnym rezygnacji westchnięciu.

\- Nie postępujesz uczciwie.

\- Nie – zgodził się uprzejmie Hannibal.

\- Jeśli wpuszczę tylko jego, ty też znajdziesz sposób, żeby wejść?

\- Zdecydowanie.

Will poddał się całkowicie. Mógł spróbować zignorować kolejnego psa, ale Lecter był zbyt uparty, by ustąpić po podobnym potraktowaniu. Tak przynajmniej Graham przypuszczał, bo jaka normalna osoba zostałaby na progu, nadal pukając, po tym, jak zamknięto jej drzwi przed nosem?

Odpowiedź brzmiała: żadna.

\- Więc.

\- Więc. – Lecter skłonił głowę, gdy Will wreszcie otworzył drzwi na tyle szeroko, by i on mógł przecisnąć się do środka. Wystarczyły mu dokładnie dwie sekundy, by rozejrzeć się po stanie wnętrza i niezauważalnie zacisnąć szczękę. – Mogę mieć jedynie nadzieję, że to efekt braku sprzątaczki – powiedział celowo lekkim tonem.

\- Oczywiście. – Wargi Grahama drgnęły tak, jakby chciały ułożyć się w uśmiech. – Właśnie to jest powodem.

Dla Hannibala był to jedynie dodatkowy powód, by zapolować. I, być może, rozszerzyć polowanie na więcej niż jedną osobę. Służba w ich domu była w komplecie przez cały dzień, zarówno wczoraj, jak i dzisiaj, więc nikt z nich nie mógł pojechać do Willa – musieli mieć wspólników.

Nie, by to go zaskakiwało.

\- Pozwól, że… - urwał, gdy nagle jeden z psów zwalił się ciężko na bok, rzężąc. Jego ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. Obaj mężczyźni wpatrzyli się w zwierzę. – Will?

\- J-jedzenie… - wymamrotał Graham na chwilę przed tym, jak przypadł do psa, dotykając go trzęsącymi się rękami. – Musieli zatruć jedzenie. Wiedzieli, że psy się do niego dobiorą.

Wbrew pozorom, Hannibal uznał, że to być może szczęśliwa okoliczność. Oczy Grahama pociemniały tak bardzo, że nie sposób było odróżnić tęczówki od źrenicy. Być może instynkt, który popchnął go do zjedzenia Abigail, co w końcu wyznała Hannibalowi Mischa, budził się na nowo.

\- Proszę, przesuń się. – Lecter uklęknął, otworzył zręcznie psu pysk i wsadził mu dwa palce do gardła, uważając na ostre zęby. Puścił dopiero, gdy zwierzęciem wstrząsnęły konwulsje i zwymiotowało zawartość żołądka. – Podejrzewam, że musimy to zrobić z każdym twoim ulubieńcem, jeśli chcemy uratować im życie.

\- Jeśli chcemy. – Głos Willa był nienaturalnie spokojny, chociaż jego ręce były zaciśnięte na tyle mocno, by pobielały my knykcie. – Uwierz mi, że ktoś za to zapłaci.

_Ach._ To były właśnie słowa, które Lecter pragnął usłyszeć. Być może jego mała mangusta zdecydowała się właśnie rozszarpać parę węży.


	9. Chapter 9

Może nie był mu potrzebny kolejny dowód na to, jak fascynującym stworzeniem był Will Graham – obsesja Hannibala na jego punkcie i tak żywiła się wszystkim, co tylko było w zasięgu jej zmysłów – ale możliwość uczynienia z niego istoty, która doceniłaby piękno krwi w blasku księżyca była okazją, jakiej Lecter nigdy by nie przepuścił.

Położył rozmyślnie rękę na brązowym futrze psa – było zmatowiałe i brudne, niechybny znak, że najnowsza przybłęda, jaką przygarnął Will, jeszcze nie nauczyła się panujących w stadzie i domu zasad. Oczy Grahama poruszyły się, obdarzając gest Hannibala pojedynczym, nieuważnym spojrzeniem, ale i tak Lecter wiedział, że znaczenie, jakie kryło się za tym dotykiem, zostało skrupulatnie odnotowane. Okazał troskę o psa, najpierw ratując mu życie, a potem starając uspokoić. Hannibal nie miał nic przeciwko zwierzętom, jednak też nigdy szczególnie za nimi nie przepadał – wyjątek stanowiły jedynie konie. Teraz zaś… gdyby psy rzeczywiście były dla niego użyteczne, może by przekonał się i do nich.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał ostrożnie, badając teren. – Zamierzasz znaleźć osoby odpowiedzialne za ten… atak?

Will roześmiał się ochryple i przetarł dłonią twarz. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i starszego niż w rzeczywistości.

\- To nie był atak – stwierdził ponuro, choć wciąż się uśmiechał w dziwny sposób. – Tylko kolejna próba pozbycia się mnie stąd przez pozbycie się moich psów. Dość tego.

_Idealnie. Will przestaje tolerować sposób, w jaki traktują go inni._

\- Może wyda ci się to zbyt natarczywe, ale chciałbym zaoferować moją pomoc – zaproponował Hannibal neutralnym tonem, jednakże to i tak wywołało uniesienie brwi u Willa.

\- Natarczywe, pośpieszne, oparte na założeniu, że chciałbym spędzać z tobą czas. Mógłbym jeszcze długo wyliczać.

Hannibal ledwo dostrzegalnie przechylił głowę na bok.

\- …oparte na założeniu, że chciałbym ci pokazać tę stronę siebie. – Graham nie miał nastroju na bycie rozbawionym, ale gdyby miał, to właśnie byłby ten moment, gdy się poprawił. Podniósł się ociężale z kolan i podszedł do innych psów - osowiałych i leżących w różnych kątach pokoju – by zaserwować im to samo „lekarstwo”, co ich towarzyszowi.

Hannibal podejrzewał, że będzie musiał pomóc mu posprzątać wymiociny, chociaż nigdy nie miał w ręku nawet szmatki do polerowania sreber. No cóż, na wszystko przychodził pierwszy raz. Może nie z jakimś przesadnym entuzjazmem, ale przychodził.

\- Opowiesz mi coś więcej o niej? – odezwał się, kiedy już szukał czegoś, czym mógłby zmyć podłogę. Dom Willa był mu nieznany, a panujący w nim… _nieporządek_ po włamaniu jeszcze bardziej utrudniał sprawę. Gdy Will spojrzał się na niego znad kolejnego psa wzrokiem pozbawionym zrozumienia, Hannibal sprecyzował: - O tajemniczej stronie twojej natury.

\- Nie jest zbyt tajemnicza. – Graham wzruszył ramionami. Wstał, skrzywiony; w całym pomieszczeniu śmierdziało, więc musiał otworzyć okna i drzwi na oścież. – Podejrzewam, że siostra ci już o wszystkim opowiedziała.

\- Zwykle rzeczywiście nie mamy przed sobą sekretów. – Hannibal zdecydował się nie określać, czy tym razem mieli, czy też nie, pozostawiając to Willowi do dowolnej interpretacji. – Jaka jest twoja wersja?

\- Moja wersja… - Will spojrzał dziwnie na Lectera, który uklęknął z jakąś przerdzewiałą, blaszaną miską wypełnioną wodą i zaczął zmywać szmatką wymiociny psów z podłogi. Potem na ustach Grahama pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. – Moja wersja jest taka, że spełniłem czyjąś prośbę, a zostałem za to ukamieniowany. Praktycznie dosłownie – zauważył lekko. – Akurat przed twoim domem.

\- Użyłeś słowa _prośba._ Prośby często są niezgodne z naszymi własnymi życzeniami, Will. Czy twoja również taka była?

Graham oparł się o ścianę i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc gdzieś w dal, za drzwi. Nawet w podniszczonym, ciemnym ubraniu dobrze wyglądał i Hannibal złapał się na tym, że nieświadomie zwilża wargi koniuszkiem języka.

\- Mogę powiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej nie miałem pragnienia, by zrobić coś podobnego – zaczął wolno Will, nadal nie spoglądając na Hannibala, jakby ten na to jeszcze nie zasłużył. Albo może po prostu nie chciał nikomu patrzeć w oczy, gdy opowiadał tę historię. – Tego wieczoru, gdy przeczytałem list, gdy zobaczyłem, co zrobiła… Upiłem się. Nie zdołałem nawet trafić do łóżka, spędziłem parę godzin zwinięty na podłodze, w kałuży własnych wymiocin. Prawdopodobnie zapach był gorszy niż ten obecny. – Hannibal tego nie skomentował, ale ośmielił się uważać odwrotnie. – A potem, gdy już wytrzeźwiałem, gdy lodowata woda mnie rozbudziła… - Will wreszcie skupił wzrok na Lecterze, jednak nie było to przyjemne spojrzenie. Raczej twarde i wyzywające, jakby wręcz _chciał,_ by Hannibal zwrócił mu uwagę, by odwrócił się od niego plecami jak reszta społeczeństwa. – Wziąłem nóż i pokroiłem jej ciało na drobne kawałeczki. Część rozrywałem zębami, nadal surową, pozwalając, żeby krew ciekła mi po brodzie. Część zjadłem dopiero po ugotowaniu. Abby _nie mogłem_ zwymiotować.

Cisza, jaka zaległa po tych słowach, nie była przejmująca, chociaż Will rzeczywiście wyglądał jak zwierzę, które spodziewało się ataku. Całe jego ciało było napięte, a twarz pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji. Czekał na osąd.

\- Uhonorowałeś ją po śmierci tak, jak sobie tego życzyła. Niewiele osób by się na to zdobyło – odezwał się spokojnie Hannibal. Nie mógł okazać na zewnątrz zachwytu, jakim napełniło go wyznanie Willa, nie mógł go tym przedwcześnie odstraszyć. Sam Will prawdopodobnie myślał, że poświęcił się dla Abigail, jednak żadna przeciętna, ślepa na piękno śmierci osoba by tego nie zrobiła, tym bardziej dla kogoś, kogo znała tak krótko. – Twój czyn zasługuje na podziw, nie obrzucenie kamieniami.

Will drgnął, niemal tak, jakby go ktoś uderzył. Przez parę sekund wpatrywał się w Hannibala w czymś podobnym do szoku i dopiero po długiej, bardzo długiej chwili ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową. Mimo że Mischa nie cofnęła się od niego, nie odrzuciła go, to jednak nie wyglądała na zachwyconą odkryciem. Hannibal… _nie osądzał_ go. Nawet wyglądało to tak… jakby go _akceptował._

\- Nie odrzuca cię to, że kogoś, uch… - urwał na moment. - Zjadłem?

Hannibal pozwolił sobie wreszcie na lekki uśmiech.

\- Skądże. To czyni cię jedynie jeszcze bardziej interesującym.

Odpowiedź wywołała pożądany efekt - Will wydał z siebie stłumiony dźwięk na kształt prychnięcia, po czym zatoczył koło ramionami, rozluźniając mięśnie. Lecter był wręcz niemożliwy.

\- Subtelność nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną - zauważył z ponurym humorem w głosie. - Gratuluję.

\- Dziękuję. - Hannibal nie miał nawet za grosz wstydu. - Zawsze byłem myśli, że komunikacja to klucz do dobrych związków.

\- Ach. - Will uniósł brew. - Więc teraz jesteśmy w związku? Proszę mi wybaczyć to śmiałe przypuszczenie, jeśli jest błędne - dodał ironicznie, ale Lecter tylko uniósł do góry kącik ust.

\- Dopiero co podbijałeś szturmem serce mojej siostry i przymierzałeś się do proszenia mnie o jej rękę - powiedział swobodnie, chociaż nie była to prawda i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli. - Teraz zaś planujesz naszą wspólną i szczęśliwą przyszłość. Nie marzyłem nawet, że spotkam na swojej drodze następcę Giacomo Casanovy.

_Och, Giacomo Casanovy, doprawdy..._ Mógł mu pokazać Casanovę, czemu nie? Wręcz sam o to _prosił._ Graham oderwał się od ściany i przebył dzielący ich dystans w paru wolnych krokach. Pochylił się nad wciąż klęczącym Hannibalem, muskając wargami płatek jego ucha. Lecter mimowolnie zadrżał.

\- W takim razie twoje marzenia są bardzo powściągliwe - odezwał się cicho, choć ton jego głosu pozostawał sarkastyczny. - _Paniczu Lecter._

Wszystko w Hannibalu pragnęło położyć dłoń na policzku Willa i odwrócić mu twarz tak, by móc zgnieść te kuszące, szydercze usta w pierwszym pocałunku. Jednak na to jeszcze nie nadszedł czas - zaledwie przed chwilą zdobył całkowite zaufanie Willa. Nie mógł niczego pośpieszać.

…Najpierw musieliby razem zabić.

 

*-*

 

Mischa westchnęła, opadając na fotel w bawialni. Przesłuchała każdą osobę, jaka u nich pracowała, ale wszystkie szły w zaparte. Oczywiście, nie oczekiwała, że ktoś przyzna się od razu, ale jednak niemożność dostrzeżenia jakiś wskazówek pozostawiła w niej kłębiącą się w żołądku frustrację. Czasem miała wrażenie, jakby dopełzała do piersi i odbierała jej oddech. Hannibal był w tych rzeczach o wiele lepszy.

…a to było niedopuszczalne.

Hannibal _nie miał prawa_ być lepszy od _niej._ Mischa zgarnęła suknię w dłonie i wstała, na nowo zdeterminowana, by udowodnić swoją wyższość nad starszym bratem. Powędrowała prosto do szkatułki z biżuterią, uniosła rzeźbione wieczko i wyjęła sznur pereł, okręcając go sobie wokół delikatnego nadgarstka. Potem ruszyła korytarzem do pokojów dla służby.

Gdy już niemal kładła rękę na klamce, by wejść do środka, drzwi otworzyły się nagle i wpadła na nią niepozorna dziewczyna z mysimi włosami wysoko związanymi w kok i ukrytymi pod białym czepkiem. Rzuciła na Lecterównę spłoszone spojrzenie wielkich oczu i - zanim zaskoczona Mischa zdołała w jakikolwiek sposób w ogóle zareagować - z jej ust wylał się potok słów. Prawdopodobnie przeprosin, ale były wypowiadane zbyt szybko, żeby dziedziczka mogła je zrozumieć.

\- Przestań. - Mischa zadarła nieco wyżej podbródek, myśląc, że właśnie tak właśnie zachowałby się Hannibal. Dziewczyna natychmiast zamilkła, przestraszona. Zapewne myślała, że panienka Lecter zamierzała ją zwolnić za potrącenie. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi - zapewniła ją łaskawie Mish. Przemknęło jej przez głowę, że nieco zbyt duże uszy dziewczyny nadawały jej zabawny wygląd zaszczutego zwierzątka. - Miriam, tak?

\- Tak, panienko. - Dziewczyna mięła nerwowo w rękach przód swojego fartuszka. Idealny obiekt do przesłuchania w cztery oczy. Łatwy do złamania.

\- Podoba ci się? - Mischa uniosła do góry naszyjnik. Ogromne oczy Miriam zerknęły na przedmiot i skinęła głową. Nie widziała sensu w kłamaniu, ale też nie widziała dla siebie nadziei, by kiedykolwiek coś takiego mieć. Była zbyt honorowa i lojalna, a to był… przebłysk bogatego życia, którego nigdy nie miał mieć ktoś z jej warstwy społecznej. - Możesz go mieć, jeśli tylko powiesz mi, które z was pomogło otruć psy Wi-- _naszego gościa_ \- oznajmiła Mischa z satysfakcją. Miriam przełknęła, kiedy jej oczy znowu zerknęły na perły. Czyli jednak… mogła. Mogła go mieć. Był jej właśnie ofiarowywany za coś, o czym nie śmiała powiedzieć wcześniej.

Bała się reakcji pozostałych służących, gdyby się kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli o jej zdradzie, ale… naszyjnik… Za pieniądze z jego sprzedaży mogłaby przez długi czas kupować chorej matce jedzenie i opłacić wizytę drogiego doktora. Poza tym psy nie zasłużyły na to, co je spotkało. Były _niewinne._

\- To byli ci sami mężczyźni, którzy zaatakowali pana Grahama na przyjęciu - wykrztusiła wreszcie pośpiesznie, a Mischę sporo kosztowało, by nie pozwolić się w tym momencie swoim wargom rozciągnąć w szeroki uśmiech satysfakcji. - Przyszli do nas, mówiąc, że chcą się zemścić na panu Grahamie za upokorzenie, jakie spotkało ich z rąk panienki brata na przyjęciu. Brian wpuścił ich do środka. On też nie lubi pana Grahama, ale przysięga, że nie wiedział, że chodziło im o otrucie psów. Myślał, że chcieli zostawić mu jakąś przykrą niespodziankę w sypialni.

\- Zaiste, była to przykra niespodzianka. - Mischa skinęła krótko głową. Wiedziała już wobec kogo wyciągnąć należne konsekwencje. I to bez pomocy Hannibala. - Dziękuję, Miriam. - Wyciągnęła w jej stronę naszyjnik, który dziewczyna ujęła z należną mu czcią. - To byłoby na tyle. Sama zajmę się resztą.

\- I-- jeszcze, panienko. - Miriam schwyciła ją za nadgarstek, ściszając głos do szeptu. Była zbyt wdzięczna za gest panny Lecter, by nie odpłacić się całkowitą szczerością. - Podobno pan Verger ich opłacił. By szukali zemsty. To są tylko plotki, ale, jak to mówią, w każdej plotce jest ziarnko prawdy.

Mason Verger? Ale… to było niemożliwe. Mischa zamrugała. Czyż Will Graham nie przyjaźnił się z Alaną Bloom, a przez to i z Vergerami? Jaki cel miałby Mason w dalszym napuszczaniu na niego mieszkańców Baltimore? Chyba że robił to dla zwykłej, sadystycznej zabawy. Mischa jednak nie znała go jeszcze na tyle, by ocenić, czy to mogła być prawda, czy nie. Uważała go za hałaśliwego, próżnego człowieczka z niezdrową fascynacją zwierzętami hodowlanymi, ale… Hmm.

\- Dziękuję, Miriam - powtórzyła raz jeszcze. - Twoja lojalność w stosunku do mnie i mojego brata z pewnością będzie doceniona. Zostaniesz moją osobistą pokojówką. - Odeszła, zanim Miriam miała szansę rozpocząć wylewne podziękowania. Wystarczył jej widok zdumionych, wilgotnych od wzruszenia oczu.

Mischa miała dobre serce i lubiła się bawić, jednak w niektórych aspektach aż zanadto przypominała swojego brata. Przykładowo - brak cierpliwości wobec przesadnego okazywania emocji. Z dwoma wyjątkami - tej maleńkiej zmarszczki irytacji, jaka pojawiała się pomiędzy brwiami Hannibala po jej szczególnie złośliwym komentarzu i… rumieńca zażenowania Willa Grahama. Tak. Te dwie rzeczy mogła oglądać bez końca. Szesnastolatka zachichotała sama do siebie i ruszyła, by znaleźć i ukarać winnego służącego.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal wylał brudną wodę z miski na zewnątrz, na suchą trawę, podczas gdy Will popijał whisky, przyglądając mu się z daleka. Przynajmniej ci uroczy włamywacze nie odnaleźli jego schowka na alkohol pod jedną z poluzowanych desek w podłodze. Głównie trzymał tam butelki, by Alana nie patrzyła się na niego z takim… _zgorszeniem_ w oczach, gdy wpadała z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Po paru takich sytuacjach odebrał swoją lekcję i wyciągnął wnioski na przyszłość.

Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, za którą Will naprawdę nie przepadał, było to bycie ocenianym przez ludzi, którzy i tak mieli tendencję do patrzenia na niego z góry.

Tak. Nienawidził tego.

Lecter obejrzał się na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, kiedy odkładał miskę do wyschnięcia. Will zauważył przelotnie, że jasne spodnie i marynarka dziedzica były pokryte brudnymi plamami od sprzątania, ale żaden z mężczyzn nie wydawał się być tym przejęty. Co zabawne, pomyślał Will, upijając kolejny łyk bursztynowego, parzącego gardło płynu, Hannibal, który był od niego wyżej urodzony nie dość, że go akceptował w całości, to jeszcze przed chwilą wymył mu na kolanach całą, pokrytą psimi wymiocinami podłogę. A Will nie zrobił właściwie nic. Poza obserwowaniem go ze źle skrywanym zainteresowaniem. Oczywiście, trzeba było wziąć pod uwagę, że było źle skrywane, bo Will nie kłopotał się robieniem nawet tego prawidłowo. Po cóż?

\- Grosik za twoje myśli. - Hannibal podszedł bliżej, ocierając elegancką chusteczką pot z czoła. Na jego ustach nadal pomimo zmęczenia gościł ten samozadowolony uśmieszek. - Musisz planować coś niezwykle intrygującego, skoro twoje błękitne oczy pociemniały tak znienacka.

\- Nah. - Graham przechylił do końca szklankę i podał ją Lecterowi, który przez chwilę patrzył na przedmiot z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia. - Możesz odnieść i umyć.

Palce dłoni Hannibala drgnęły tak, jakby przez ułamek sekundy rozważał roztrzaskanie szklanki, a potem użycie jednego z większych odłamków do przecięcia aorty Willa i skąpania się w jego krwi. Moment minął i Lecter zmusił się do skinięcia głową z uprzejmym, pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy.

\- Oczywiście, Will. Widzę, że wziąłeś sobie do serca mój komentarz o braku sprzątaczki.

\- O, tak. Zatrudniłem ciebie.

Tym razem drgnął mięsień w szczęce Hannibala, ale zanim zareagował - lub nie - Will wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie wiedział, z czym igrał.

\- Nie obawiaj się. - Odebrał mu szklankę, rozbawiony. Przy Alanie nigdy nie czuł się aż tak swobodnie. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek cię zatrudnię, to na zupełnie innym stanowisku.

\- Ach. - Hannibal rozluźnił się odrobinę, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Doprawdy, ta bezpośredniość wprawiała go w podziw, ale też prowokowała do zaciśnięcia dłoni na szyi Grahama. - Ośmielam się mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś poznam ten sekret.

\- Zdecydowanie. - Will trącił go ramieniem, ale nie zaprosił ponownie do środka domu. Bawił się szklanką, zamyślony. - Chciałbyś pomóc mi szukać osób, które skrzywdziły psy?

Lecter przechylił głowę na bok, nie spuszczając oczu z Willa.

\- Tak, Will. Zagrożony był również Patrokles, a to szczenię z mojego miotu. - Wiedział, że kiedyś znów mu się przyda ten pies. Wspaniałe uzasadnienie.

\- W takim razie spotkajmy się jutro o północy na głównym rynku w mieście. - Will posłał Hannibalowi spięty uśmiech, który nie pasował do jego wcześniejszego, zrelaksowanego zachowania. Mężczyzna musiał być nerwowy z powodu propozycji, a to odpowiadało Lecterowi. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Oczywiście. Jesteśmy umówieni.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ teraz zaczynają się studia, wychodzi na to, że będę jeździła codziennie pomiędzy Warszawą a Lublinem *le sigh*... Z tego powodu - chociaż nadal postaram się wrzucać rozdziały co tydzień - nie mogę obiecać, że zawsze będą się tak pojawiać, czasem mogą być poślizgi i przez nie updaty opóźnią się nawet do dwóch tygodni ;/. Oczywiście, przepraszam za to :(. I ściskam Was wszystkich mocno, gdyż Wasze wspaniałe komentarze i kudosy dają mi życie <3 <3 ;***

Hannibal spojrzał w dół, gdy kolejny zbłąkany kot otarł mu się o nogę. Stał na rynku, dokładnie pośrodku, już od kilkunastu minut – na tyle długo, że letni chłód zaczął przenikać jego ubrania, zmuszając go do dopięcia ostatniego guzika marynarki. W otaczającym go mroku ciężko było dojrzeć coś w oddali, ale i tak był całkowicie pewien, że nie słyszał odgłosu zbliżających się kroków. Westchnął, gdy przypomniał sobie lampy gazowe na ulicach Londynu – dzięki nim byłby w stanie… Urwał myśl, kiedy wreszcie rozległo się za nim miękkie stąpanie.

\- Will. – Obrócił się właściwie jedynie po to, by od razu zmrużyć nieprzywykłe do światła oczy, gdy Will uniósł na ich wysokość lampę naftową. Graham nie wydawał się mieć żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu spóźnienia. Ba, to coś, co błąkało się na jego ustach, przypominało uśmiech. Niesłychane. – Nie jestem pewien, czy jesteś świadom, ale upłynęło już niemal pół godziny od ustalonego terminu spotkania.

\- Hannibal. – Światło odbijało się w błękitnych oczach mężczyzny, rzucając cienie na jego przystojną twarz, ale jednocześnie podkreślając, na jak bardzo zmęczonego wyglądał. Wszystkie bruzdy wydawały się teraz głębsze i dłuższe. Nawet ten uśmieszek nie wydawał się tak pełen humoru, jak na pierwszy rzut oka. Jeśli był już czegoś pełen, to… rezygnacji i… determinacji. – Północ była jedynie przybliżeniem tego terminu.

Hannibal zrobił krok bliżej, kładąc dłoń na lampie, by opuścić ją nieco niżej. Jego palce otarły się przy tym o te Grahama.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Nie. – Will zabrał rękę i potarł nią twarz, jakby chciał zetrzeć zmęczenie. Albo i całą tożsamość za jednym zamachem. – Chyba po prostu się denerwuję. Nie jestem pewien, czy powinniśmy to robić.

\- Twoje psy nie zasługują, by być ciągle narażone na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony bezmyślnych idiotów. – Głos Hannibala był łagodny i przekonywujący. – Tak samo, jak i ty.

\- Cóż. – Will wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w bok. Miał spięte mięśnie. – To, na co ja zasługuję, to inna sprawa. Ty, z drugiej strony… Czuję się, jakbym wciągał cię do swojego świata.

Lecter przechylił głowę, rozbawiony. Will był absolutnie zachwycający. I tak _nieświadomy._

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Dotarłem tu na własną rękę, ale doceniam towarzystwo.

Graham parsknął śmiechem, a dźwięk odbił się głucho od otaczającej ich ciemności, wracając okraszony smakiem i zapachem rozkładających się zwłok. Hannibal rozejrzał się wokół – miał wrażenie, jakby przez chwilę znaleźli się w innej rzeczywistości; tej wyjętej z dawnych opowieści i baśni, opowiadanych ściszonym głosem pod kołdrą i przy blasku świec.

\- Czego się dowiedzieliście? – zapytał wreszcie Will, rozluźniając się. Lecter ściągnął lekko brwi, wytrącony ze swych rozmyślań.

\- Nie rozumiem. Byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś zechciał wyjaśnić.

\- Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś, że będziecie chcieli przesłuchać służbę w sprawie śmierci moich psów.

\- Ach. – Lecter skłonił głowę, potwierdzając. Rzeczywiście, wspominał o tym, zanim jeszcze Will się wyprowadził. Albo, by być bardziej ścisłym: tego samego dnia. – Tak. Skąd jednak pomysł, że moja siostra odniosła sukces?

\- A czy komukolwiek z waszej rodziny nie powiodło się kiedyś uzyskanie żądanych efektów? – Will uniósł brew. Miał nawet czelność odsłonić zęby w uśmiechu, co Hannibal odnotował z humorem. Mała mangusta zdążyła ich już całkiem dobrze poznać. – Czego się dowiedzieliście?

\- Za śmierć twoich psów są odpowiedzialni mężczyźni, którzy zaciągnęli cię na dwór podczas mojego przyjęcia. Niestety, wpuścił ich do środka mój służący. Został już odpowiednio ukarany, oczywiście. – Hannibal wrócił myślami do tego momentu. Najpierw publiczne upokorzenie przez Mischę, zwolnienie, a potem… Lecter zgiął i rozprostował palce, przypominając sobie, jak wspaniałym doświadczeniem było ponowne zanurzenie ich w gorących wnętrznościach. – Podobno namówił ich do tego Mason Verger, oferując wynagrodzenie.

\- Wynagrodzenie – powtórzył Will, zaskoczony. Mason? Brat Margot? Przecież się znali. Poza tysiącami kretyńskich żarcików, Mason wydawał się nieszkodliwy. W dziwny sposób to go ukłuło; jak zdrada, chociaż on i Mason nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi. – Będę musiał porozmawiać z Alaną.

Może panna Bloom mogłaby rzucić trochę światła na tę sprawę. Z drugiej strony, gdyby się zastanowić, to pasowało do charakteru Masona: poszukiwanie nowych sposobów na dostarczenie sobie sadystycznej rozrywki. Nieistotne, czy Will przyjaźnił się z Alaną i był znajomym Margot, bo to przecież nie było _nic osobistego._

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Hannibal. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał, obaj wystarczająco komfortowi w swoim towarzystwie, by przerywać ciszę. Wreszcie Will zaczął iść w lewo - przystanął na moment, by dać Hannibalowi znak, że chce, by za nim podążał, a potem znów ruszył do przodu. Lecter się nie wahał. Nie, gdy miał szansę zobaczyć, jak Will przeistacza się w stworzenie, przed którym pragnąłby paść na kolana. 

 

*-*

 

Hannibal musiał nieco zweryfikować swoje oczekiwania, kiedy dotarli pod dom jednego z mężczyzn, którzy zaatakowali tamtego wieczoru Willa. _Jeremy’ego,_ jak przypuszczał, niestety, nazwiska nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć na ten moment. W pewien sposób był mu wdzięczny, gdyż dzięki temu zdarzeniu mógł nazwać Willa swoim przyjacielem i wątpił, by Graham tym razem zaprzeczył.

Mówiąc zaś o Willu…

Willu, który rzucał kamieniami w drzwi Jeremy’ego, starając się wywabić go hałasem na zewnątrz, by móc go pobić za próbę otrucia mu psów…

…cóż…

…Hannibal rzeczywiście musiał nieco dostosować swoje oczekiwania do rzeczywistości. Jednak, jak to mówiono, Rzym nie od razu został zbudowany. Samo to, że Will _chciał_ uciec się do przemocy, było sporym osiągnięciem.

W pewnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, uderzając z rozmachem o ścianę i Graham cofnął się na tyle, by stanąć przed Lecterem. Hannibal zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby Will chciał go chronić?

\- Co się tu dzieje, do cholery?

Jeremy, co obaj mężczyźni zauważyli z rozbawieniem, nie miał ze sobą dubeltówki. Nie miał nawet noża w dłoni. Wyszedł na dwór tak, jak stał – czy raczej, _spał_ – co było bardzo dobrym dowodem na jego bezmyślność. Hannibal miał nóż schowany w rękawie i podejrzewał, że Will również posiadał jakąś broń.

\- Przyszedłem jedynie oznajmić, że moje psy wciąż żyją – oświadczył Will, splatając dłonie za plecami. Wyglądał na odprężonego i spokojnego i to tylko sprawiło, że Jeremy rozszerzył oczy. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz dokończyć dzieła?

\- Mogę dokończyć dzieła z tobą, ty pieprzony dziwaku. – Jeremy cofnął się o krok, żeby zatrzasnąć drzwi – co zabawne, wbrew swoim słowom, ale Hannibal nie oczekiwał niczego innego po tchórzu, który był odważny tylko w towarzystwie - jednak zanim zdołał to zrobić, stopa Willa je zablokowała.

\- Dokończ więc.

\- Dwóch na jednego? – Jeremy wskazał na Lectera z irytacją. – To ma być sprawiedliwa walka? I co on w ogóle tu robi? Nowo przybyły dziedzic trzyma się teraz z mordercami?

\- Najwyraźniej, skoro zaprosił ciebie na przyjęcie. – Will uśmiechnął się przyjemnie, kompletnie nieporuszony gniewnymi okrzykami mężczyzny. Powoli wzbierała się w nim żądza krwi, taka sama, jak kilka godzin wcześniej, na nowo zaćmiewająca zdrowy rozsądek. – Zabicie niewinnych zwierząt to również morderstwo. Poza tym nie musisz się obawiać. Panicz Lecter nie weźmie udziału w… tym, co pomiędzy nami zajdzie.

\- Tak, szkoda, że nie mogło to spotkać ciebie – wysyczał Jeremy, odpychając Willa od siebie. Graham zatoczył się lekko i przez sekundę Hannibal nie był pewien, czy taki ruch był zamierzony, czy może rzeczywiście Jeremy był tak silny. Jednak – cokolwiek to było – zachęciło Jeremy’ego do ataku. Pewny, że będzie miał łatwą ofiarę do pokonania, znalazł się na Willu w mgnieniu oka.

Trzeba było przyznać, że istniała jedna rzecz, która działała na niekorzyść Grahama – wzrost. Nie był wiele niższy od Hannibala, zaledwie trzy centymetry, ale już Jeremy był wyższy od nich obu. I mężczyzna to teraz wykorzystywał, swój wzrost i wagę ciała, by zyskać przewagę nad Willem. 

Lecter obserwował walkę z czymś w rodzaju fascynacji w oczach, ale i… niedosytu gdzieś w żołądku. Pragnął, by Will pokazał mu swój prawdziwy potencjał, dorósł do niego i rozwinął skrzydła, a niemalże pijacka bójka z użyciem pięści z pewnością nie satysfakcjonowała żadnego z nich. Poza tym górna warga Hannibala podwijała się w cichej furii za każdym razem, gdy Will obrywał. Teraz Jeremy trzymał Willa przyciśniętego do muru i okładał go pięściami. Graham wreszcie zdołał odepchnąć go na tyle, by móc kopnąć w odsłonięte kolano, posyłając mężczyznę na brudny chodnik. Will stanął nad nim, ciężko dysząc, ale bez tej rzeczy w jego oczach, tego… spełnienia, które Lecter chciał w nim umieścić. Zacisnął pięści.

To była okazja, na którą Hannibal czekał. Podszedł bliżej z wyciągniętym w dłoni nożem, niby do Willa, niby oferując pomoc, ale w ostatniej chwili udał, że nie zauważa, jak Jeremy chwyta go za nogawkę spodni. Potknął się, upuszczając nóż i jednocześnie upadając tak, że podciął Willowi nogi.

Jeremy zaryczał, atakując Willa z nożem w tym samym momencie, w którym Will znalazł się na ziemi. Przy pierwszym ciosie posypały się iskry, gdy ostrze zarysowało o chodnik zaledwie centymetry od twarzy Grahama. Przy drugim trafił Willa w ramię, rozcinając mięśnie i zahaczając o kość. Lecter wstał, nieprzygotowany na gniew, jaki w nim zawrzał, kiedy Will został ranny, kiedy usłyszał ten wyrwany z gardła odgłos bólu. Graham był _jego._ I z tą myślą Hannibal zderzył się z Jeremy’m, wytrącając mu nóż z ręki i przewracając na ziemię. Tylko że…

Tylko że nie było już to potrzebne, bo okazało się, że ten nóż już dawno został mu odebrany. Kiedy niespodziewana furia zaślepiła Hannibala, Will sam wydobył wilgotne od krwi ostrze z rany jedynie po to, by zwrócić je przeciwko swojemu napastnikowi. W momencie, w którym Lecter obezwładnił Jeremy’ego, mężczyzna już był martwy.

A Will wpatrywał się w trupa szeroko otwartymi, błękitnymi oczami, zszokowany.


	11. Chapter 11

Will siedział nieruchomo przy stole, podczas gdy Hannibal przemywał mu rany ciepłą wodą, co jakiś czas wyżymając do miski krew i brud ze szmatki. Mężczyzna ani razu na niego nie spojrzał, a błękitne oczy wydawały się wyjątkowo ciemne, kiedy wpatrywały się w przeciwległą ścianę.

O tej porze zarówno Mischa, jak i służba spała, dzięki czemu mogli być sami.

\- To była obrona własna – zauważył spokojnie Hannibal, choć to dzięki niemu ta obrona stała się koniecznością. Wolał jednak na razie przemilczeć własny udział, całkiem pewny, że Willowi by się nie spodobał, a nie chciał w tym momencie ryzykować zniszczenia ich przyjaźni. Skoro coś nie zostało dostrzeżone, nie zamierzał tego wytykać palcami. – Musiałeś go zabić.

\- Tak, cóż. – Palce Willa poruszyły się, by znaleźć szklankę pełną whisky, która stała na stole. Prawdopodobnie robiły to aż nazbyt często, gdyż zamiast na nią, trafiły na pustkę. Hannibal bez słowa dolał mu alkoholu i podał szklankę do ręki. – Zawsze jest jakiś wybór. Mogłem nie celować w serce.

Rzeczywiście, wybór istniał i Will dokonał właściwego.

\- Uważasz, że jest w tobie coś z mordercy? – Hannibal przesunął mokrą szmatką po nagim brzuchu Willa, starając się zignorować gorąco, jakie to wywoływało w jego własnym. Na zewnątrz dziedzic wydawał się jednak być kompletnie opanowany, nawet pomimo dziwnego błysku w jego oczach.

Graham prychnął, przez co parzący płyn omal nie dostał mu się do płuc. Zakasłał w zwiniętą pięść, by odzyskać oddech.

\- Skoro kogoś zabiłem, _dwa razy,_ to podejrzewam, że właśnie tym jestem. Co za niespodzianka.

\- Jest różnica pomiędzy byciem zmuszonym do zabicia danej osoby a wybraniem tego samemu. – Lecter opatrzył Willowi ramię najlepiej jak potrafił przy dostępnych środkach; mieli szczęście, że nóż nie wszedł głęboko. Uważne oczy Grahama przesunęły się z ponurym rozbawieniem najpierw po eleganckich dłoniach Hannibala, spoczywających na jego ciele, a potem już po twarzy mężczyzny. Sam Will siedział na krześle w brązowych spodniach i właściwie tylko tym. Reszta jego ubrań była przewieszona przez oparcie.

\- Czujesz do mnie pociąg seksualny? – zapytał znienacka, powodując, że Hannibal zastygł. Will posłał mu szeroki, nieco sarkastyczny uśmiech. Być może spora ilość wypitego alkoholu poluzowała mu język; być może uznał, że skoro Hannibal był świadkiem, jak kogoś zabił i jeszcze nie uciekł, oznaczało to, że rzeczywiście mu na nim zależy; być może też Will był zmęczony, adrenalina wreszcie opadła, a on miał dość napięcia panującego między nimi i chciał z tym wreszcie coś zrobić.

Lecter przechylił głowę na bok, jakby rozważał pytanie. Jakby miał _co_ rozważać, zamiast odpowiedzieć od razu szczerze.

\- Czuję wiele rzeczy – zaczął ostrożnie. – Którym jeszcze nie pragnę nadawać imienia.

\- Dość wygodnie – zauważył Will. W sposobie, w jakim siedział oparty na tym Bogu ducha winnym krześle, było coś dziwnie zachęcającego. – Nie obawiasz się skandalu?

\- Po tym, jak poprosiłem cię do tańca na moim przyjęciu, a ty wylałeś na mnie szampan? Nie, już nie. – Teraz i Hannibal pozwolił sobie na lekkie drgnięcie ust w uśmiechu. – Nie zamierzam cię ukrywać na boku.

\- Co zaś z… - Will uderzył palcami w blat stołu, zamyślony i wyzywający jednocześnie. – Z twoim poszukiwaniem żony? Z tego, co się orientuję, przyjęcie zostało wydane właśnie w tym celu. By znaleźć przyszłą dziedziczkę, która obdarzy cię mnóstwem dzieci i przedłuży ród Lecterów.

Hannibal pochylił się, żeby przycisnąć dłoń do płaskiego brzucha Willa. Wyglądał, jakby był w dobrym humorze.

\- Zgłaszasz swoją kandydaturę? – spytał nisko, unosząc brew. – Nie obchodzi mnie ród, jeśli oznacza on, że nie mógłbym mieć ciebie. – Siła tych słów zaskoczyła ich obu. - I tak zostaliśmy jedynie ja i Mischa. A przyjęcie spełniło swoją funkcję, skoro znalazłem na nim osobę, która wzbudziła moje zainteresowanie.

Will wzruszył ramionami, gdyż ta osoba została znaleziona _przed_ przyjęciem, nie _na_ nim, ale nie spuścił pociemniałych oczu z Hannibala. Humor, alkohol, podniecenie i niedawne zabójstwo tworzyły ciężką mieszankę, która łatwo mogła uderzyć do głowy. Po raz pierwszy ktoś go pragnął, rozumiał go, akceptował, a także przedkładał nad inne rzeczy. To… również mogło zawrócić w głowie niczym najlepsza whisky.

\- Być może ja również nie mam nic przeciwko twojej obecności przy mnie – przyznał wolno Will, przeciągając się na krześle, pozwalając, by mięśnie naprężyły się pod posiniaczoną skórą. Hannibal nie spojrzał się w dół, ale usta rozciągnął mu rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Śpij dzisiaj ze mną – powiedział za to niespodziewanie, przez co błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się w odpowiedzi. Zanim Will zdążył zaprotestować, Hannibal uniósł rękę. _Oczywiście,_ że przygotował argumenty. – Twój dawny…

\- Nie wypada. – Will i tak wpadł mu w słowo, wyglądając jak nowe wcielenie złośliwego chochlika. Dłoń Hannibala opadła ciężko na stół i szklanka z alkoholem zachlupotała niebezpiecznie, omal nie wylewając zawartości na spodnie Grahama. Ostrzeżenie, ale pozbawione groźby.

\- Twój dawny pokój – Hannibal najwyraźniej postanowił kontynuować jak gdyby nigdy nic – jest położony niedaleko pokoju Mischy. Gdybyśmy teraz usiłowali go przygotować na noc, moja siostra z pewnością by się obudziła. – Miała całkiem mocny sen, lecz Lecter uznał, że wspomnienie o tym nie przysłużyłoby się jego sprawie. – Ponadto, jeśli spędzisz noc w moim pokoju…

\- _W twoim łóżku,_ masz na myśli.

\- …będziesz mógł rano wymknąć się, niezauważony.

\- Niczym służąca po utracie cnoty ze swym panem.

\- Will. – Hannibal westchnął. Doprawdy, dlaczego on z nim wytrzymywał? Czemu towarzystwo Grahama wydawało mu się aż tak kuszące, by musiał znosić podobną impertynencję? Może był masochistą. _Wspaniała diagnoza._ – Wystarczy. Powrót do ciebie o tej porze nie jest rozsądny; proponuję ci więc gościnę.

\- Zauważyłem. – Will wydawał się doskonale bawić, o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Ciężar śmierci zniknął z jego barków, pozwalając mięśniom na rozluźnienie. Hannibal uznał, że brak długotrwałych wyrzutów sumienia był obiecujący, nawet jeśli zabawa odbywała się jego kosztem.

\- Zgadzasz się czy odmawiasz?

Graham wstał powoli, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Hannibalem. Wróciła ta mroczna, pewna siebie mangusta, której krew na rękach nie wytrącała z równowagi. _Bardziej niż obiecujące._

\- Którędy?

 

*-*

 

\- Szczęśliwego nowego poranka, braciszku!

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem na całą szerokość, dzięki czemu można było zobaczyć stojącą w nich z uśmiechem Mischę. Jej blond loki były nieuczesane, a garderoba mniej niż przyzwoita. Miała jedynie narzucony peniuar na nocną koszulę.

Will nie skojarzył, co się dzieje, jedynie wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i przekręcił się na drugi bok, zasłaniając ramieniem oczy w płonnej nadziei stłumienia również dźwięków. Hannibal natomiast zesztywniał, chociaż i tak nie mógł powstrzymać nieznacznego uśmieszku od wypełznięcia mu na twarz. _Ha._

\- Mischa. Co za… nieprzyjemna niespodzianka, widzieć cię tu o tak wczesnej porze.

\- Po pierwsze, jest południe. – Mischa podeszła bliżej, wspinając się na palce, by móc zajrzeć za plecy Hannibala i zidentyfikować źródło pomruków. Gdy zobaczyła Willa Grahama z nagą klatką piersiową i kołdrą leżącą nisko na biodrach, na jej twarz wystąpiły silne rumieńce. – Po d-drugie, _Will?_ To jest twój najnowszy podbój?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, bym miał aż tak liczne te podboje – zauważył spokojnie Hannibal. On sam miał na sobie satynową koszulę z rozpiętymi pod szyją guzikami. – Abyś mogła mi je wypominać. A Will znaczy dla mnie, _dla nas,_ dużo więcej niż… przygoda z służącą. – Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie słów Grahama.

\- Znaczę? Dobrze wiedzieć. – Will odezwał się, wciąż zaspany, wciąż zachrypnięty, ale najwyraźniej w dobrym humorze. – Mischa, możesz uznać to jako rewanż po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu w podobnych warunkach. – Trwał jeszcze w objęciach snu na tyle, by nie przejmować się sytuacją, która o innej godzinie odebrałaby mu zdolność do formułowania słów bez jąkania się.

\- Dlaczego ja tu wciąż jestem? – Mischa potrząsnęła głową, zadziwiona. Czerwień na jej policzkach już nieco przybladła, ale zażenowanie i ekscytacja nie ustąpiły. – Mój brat związał się z kimś na poważnie. Gdzie chóry anielskie?

\- W niebie, podejrzewam. – Hannibal zwęził nieco oczy w ostrzeżeniu. – I tak, również się zastanawiam, dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś. Albo – dlaczego tu weszłaś. Nie budzisz mnie przecież codziennie.

\- Jednak się zdarza. Po prostu nie sprzyjało ci szczęście. – Mischa mrugnęła do niego, aż wreszcie wybuchnęła dźwięcznym śmiechem tak, jak na przyjęciu. – Powiadomię służbę, że będziemy potrzebować dodatkowego nakrycia na śniadaniu.

\- Nie. – Will zmarszczył brwi, podźwigając się na łokciu. Wyglądał absolutnie nieszkodliwie – zupełnie nie jak mężczyzna, który zabił innego zaledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej, przeżył szok, a potem przeszedł nad nim do porządku dziennego. – Nie chcę, by wiedzieli, że tu byłem. Spanie w tym pokoju miało mi się pomóc wymknąć po cichu.

Mischa uniosła brew.

\- Gdybyście nie spali do południa, _może_ by się to udało – skomentowała z minimalnym śladem ironii w głosie, co pewnie dużo ją kosztowało. – W tym wypadku zaś… pewnie będziesz musiał wychodzić przez okno.

\- Niczym kochanek uciekający przed powrotem męża – dodał Hannibal. Jak na gust Willa, _ze zbytnim zadowoleniem._ – Awansowałeś ze służącej na kochanka, Will, to powód do dumy.

\- Nie, jeśli miałbym być twoim – skomentował z ponurym humorem Graham, siadając na łóżku. Materac ugiął się lekko, gdy i Hannibal usiadł. Doprawdy, _masochista,_ nie było innego wyjaśnienia. – Co robimy?

\- Na pewno nie przestrzegamy manier. – Lecter spojrzał znacząco na Willa, który jedynie posłał mu uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Mischa zachichotała. – Pokażę ci tylne wyjście. A potem… być może umówimy się na kolejne nocne spotkanie?

\- Nie. To jedno mi wystarczyło – uciął stanowczo Will, gdy jego oczy mimowolnie pociemniały na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia. – Możemy spotkać się normalnie. Jeśli wciąż tego chcesz.

\- Oczywiście. Mogę ci towarzyszyć podczas wizyty u Alany?

Will skinął krótko głową. Było mu to obojętne, a w sumie dobrze byłoby mieć wsparcie przy tej konfrontacji. Alana _musiała_ coś wiedzieć o planach Masona.

\- Tak. Jutro po południu.

Żadnego pytania, czy to będzie kolidować z planami Lectera. Nie. Jedynie podany termin tak, jakby Will zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hannibal i tak się do niego dostosuje.

\- Mischa? Polecisz wysłanie do panny Bloom listu z wiadomością o spotkaniu? – Mężczyzna zwrócił się do siostry. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, chociaż obojga trudno było brać na poważnie z tymi zmierzwionymi włosami, ale w końcu Mischa ustąpiła i skinęła głową.

\- Tak. A wy skorzystajcie z tego czasu, by przyzwoicie się okryć.

\- Hipokrytka – wymamrotał pod nosem Will, mając szczęście, że nikt tego nie usłyszał.

Albo przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo – po wyjściu Mischy – Hannibal odwrócił się do niego z cichym, miękkim śmiechem i schował twarz w jego ramieniu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za wyjątkowo krótki rozdział dzisiaj :(... Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewacie - to taki rozdział "otwierający drzwi" do morder--- akcji w kolejnych :D. Ściskam mocno każdą osobę, która to czyta <3 <3

Will uklęknął w progu, gdy psy otoczyły go, machając radośnie ogonami i wpychając mu w dłonie zimne, wilgotne nosy. Uścisnął szybko najbliższego z nich, Winstona, jednocześnie pełen nadziei, że Hannibal tego nie widział. Rozbawione odkaszlnięcie za plecami podpowiedziało mu, że, w istocie, widział.

\- Ani słowa – ostrzegł więc go swobodnie, nadal skupiony na witaniu się ze zwierzętami. Wziął Patroklesa na ręce i wstał, jednocześnie omal nie potykając się o Achillesa, małą, srebrzystą kupkę smutku i nieszczęścia, która trwała w tym stanie, póki nie podniósł także i jej.

\- Nie śmiałbym. – Hannibal przestąpił przez próg, rozglądając się po domu. Chociaż Will – i później on sam – posprzątali najgorsze rzeczy, to i tak żadne z pomieszczeń nie nadawało się na przyjęcie gościa. Przynajmniej nie w jego uznaniu. Will tymczasem wydawał się o to w ogóle nie dbać. Przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie dolał psom wody do misek z wiadra, które stało w kącie, a potem postawił na ziemi dwa piszczące szczeniaki.

\- Wiem, co myślisz. _Ochh, jak tu brudno_ – powiedział w czymś, co prawdopodobnie miało być parodią głosu Hannibala i Lecter zmarszczył lekko brwi, by nie pokazać, że w rzeczywistości go to bawi. – Myślałeś to ostatnim razem.

\- Powinniśmy byli spędzić więcej czasu na sprzątaniu. – Hannibal oparłby się o ścianę, gdyby chciał ubrudzić swoją marynarkę. Nie chciał, więc się nie oparł. Z tego samego powodu też nie wyruszył na poszukiwania krzesła. – Teraz już raczej nie zdążymy.

\- Mm, nie – zgodził się Will. – To dobrze. Niech Alana zobaczy, do czego przyczynił się jej przyszły szwagier.

Z tym Hannibal nie mógł się kłócić.

\- Wspólne sprzątanie mogło być jednak dodatkowym powodem, by spędzić razem czas - zauważył lekko, czym zasłużył sobie na uniesienie brwi ze strony Willa. - Nie uważasz?

\- Potrzebujemy usprawiedliwień, by go tak spędzać?

\- Nie, Will. Oczywiście, że nie. - Natychmiast się wycofał ze swojego stwierdzenia. Pomiędzy Bogiem a prawdą, powiedział tak jedynie po to, żeby ułatwić sytuację Willowi, gdyby ten nadal chciał korzystać z wygodnych wymówek i nie przyznawać, że się przyjaźnią. Zanim jednak miał szansę dodać coś jeszcze, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Will otworzył je ze znaczącym spojrzeniem rzuconym Hannibalowi. Prawie tak, jakby mówił, że ma się zachowywać. Doprawdy, co za impertynencja.

\- Will! - Górna warga Hannibala mimowolnie podwinęła się, obnażając zęby w bezgłośnym warkocie, gdy Alana rzuciła się Grahamowi w objęcia z wyraźną ulgą. Gdyby nie fakt, że naraziłby się przez to Willowi, skręciłby jej kark w ułamku sekundy. - Nie widziałam cię, odkąd…

Hannibal oczyścił gardło.

\- Och. – Panna Bloom cofnęła się, uwalniając nieco skrępowanego Willa, nieprzyzwyczajonego do aż takich objawów zażyłości i nie czującego się z nimi komfortowo. – Masz gości.

Alana również odkaszlnęła, posłała Willowi kolejne zatroskane spojrzenie i podeszła do Hannibala z wyciągniętą dłonią, którą ten szarmancko ujął i pocałował. Tym razem to oczy Willa pociemniały.

\- Alana. – Mężczyzna pochwycił ją za łokieć i pociągnął na bok, z dala od Lectera. – Wierzę, że musimy porozmawiać. – Wymówka zabrzmiała tak sztucznie, że niemalże sam się skrzywił z tego właśnie powodu. Na szczęście Alana była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby to zauważyć. – Jak sama widzisz, mój dom nie jest w dobrym stanie.

\- Cóż. – Panna Bloom wzięła dłoń Willa w swoje. – To nie jest teraz na tyle ważne, byś się tym kłopotał. Najistotniejsze jest twoje zdrowie, Will. Jak się czujesz? Po tym incydencie… - Zadrżała. – Ci mężczyźni byli jak opętani.

\- Dobrze. Ręka się zrasta prawidłowo. – Will wzruszył ramionami. Nie myślał o tym często, przyzwyczajony do bólu, a opatrunek Hannibala zapewniał mu odpowiednią ruchomość. – Dziękuję za interwencję, oczywiście. Jednak stan mojego domu jest dokładnie tym, o czym chciałem dzisiaj z tobą porozmawiać.

Alana ściągnęła brwi. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się wokół, zdezorientowana. Dlaczego miał obchodzić ją panujący tu nieporządek? Dopiero, gdy zaczęła zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, dostrzegła zniszczenia i wciągnęła ostro powietrze do płuc.

\- Will… Co się tu stało?

\- Mason – wtrącił Hannibal, zanim Will był w stanie się odezwać. Subtelne podkreślenie faktu, że wiedział, co dzieje się w życiu Grahama, podczas gdy Alana nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Nie dbał, że panna Bloom była w związku z panną Verger. Wszyscy, którzy ośmielili się dotknąć Willa, byli jego rywalami.

Twarz Alany spochmurniała i kobieta ścisnęła rękę Willa na moment przed tym, jak ją puściła.

\- Mason. – Nie wydawała się zaskoczona. Nie dopytywała się nawet, skąd to wiedzą. – Nie sądziłam, że to zrobi. Musiał… widzieć was na przyjęciu. Gdy panicz Lecter prosił cię do tańca.

\- Chyba nie sugerujesz… - Graham potrząsnął głową. Ta teoria była pozbawiona najmniejszego sensu. – To niedorzeczne, Alana. Ty i Margot jesteście razem. Mason nie mógłby…

\- Mógłby. Nienawidzi u Margot tych… _skłonności,_ jak to nazywa. _Abominacji._ – Alana westchnęła cicho, podczas gdy jej palce zgniotły bezwiednie gołębioszarą suknię. – Nie dogadują się. Czasem to ukrywa, czasem nie. Gdy był młodszy, próbował podnieść na nią rękę, ale skręciła mu nadgarstek. Od tego czasu ogranicza się do drobnych aktów złośliwości. Ty… nie jesteś jego rodziną.

Will zamrugał. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te chwile, gdy chociażby skinął Masonowi głową lub uznał go za lepszego od obcej osoby i napiął mięśnie, czując, jak żołądek wypełnia mu odraza i obrzydzenie. Pretensje do samego siebie, że nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej.

\- Przykro mi.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jeśli Margot spróbuje z nim o tym porozmawiać, dla Masona będzie to jedynie kolejny powód, by kontynuować. Staniesz się jego „drobnym aktem złośliwości”. Poza tym… - westchnęła i urwała. – Poza tym obawiamy się, że niedługo te akty przestaną być drobne.

\- Czy majątek Vergerów jest objęty majoratem? – spytał nagle Hannibal, co spowodowało, że zarówno Will, jak i Alana odwrócili się do niego z nierozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Majorat? Już nie, ojciec Masona był w czwartym, ostatnim pokoleniu, za którego czasów obowiązywał. Zmarł, zanim zdążył pozostawić testament i, zgodnie z prawem primogenitury, majątek przeszedł na najstarszego syna – wyjaśniła wolno. Lecter skinął głową, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią.

Mason stanowił bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla Willa, ale Hannibal nie pragnął, by znajomym jego małej mangusty stało się coś złego. W obecnej sytuacji po śmierci Masona majątek odziedziczyłaby Margot. A Will… nie byłby narażony na dalsze ataki.

Will zaprowadził wcześniej już Alanę na sofę koło kominka i teraz rozmawiali cicho, co dało Lecterowi możliwość, żeby do niego podejść i musnąć ustami policzek. Miał plany, za których realizowanie musiał się zabrać, a to była zbyt doskonała okazja, by móc ją przegapić.

Will niemal natychmiast stężał i – chociaż jego policzki zaróżowiły się, według Hannibala, wręcz rozkosznie – to piorunujący wzrok już do przyjemnych nie należał. Chociaż też był uroczy.

\- Chciałeś czegoś? – zapytał Graham, siląc się na spokój, podczas gdy Alana wpatrywała się w nich obu z przechyloną głową i rozszerzonymi oczami. Mogła coś podejrzewać od początku wizyty, ale potwierdzenie tych podejrzeń było już zupełnie czymś innym. Mimo to cieszyła się ich szczęściem. Will zasługiwał… zasługiwał na kogoś, kto byłby w stanie go docenić i sprawić, że się odpręży w danym towarzystwie. Ponadto uznała, że to tak naprawdę była jej zasługa, gdyż to ona przymusiła Willa do pójścia na przyjęcie. Mogła sobie jedynie pogratulować.

Dokładnie. Co prawda, Willowi również złamano tam rękę, ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło.

\- Obawiam się, że muszę was na razie opuścić. – Usta Hannibala rozciągnęły się w czarującym uśmiechu. – Jednak nie mogę pozostawiać Mischy samej na tak długo. Mam nadzieję, że los jeszcze skrzyżuje nasze drogi, panno Bloom. Will.

Graham potrząsnął głową, starając się zignorować własne palące policzki – doprawdy, _śmiałość_ Lectera… no cóż, nie mogła pozostać bezkarna w przyszłości - i poklepał Hannibala po ręce. Swobodny, poufały gest.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, czyj dom Hannibal zamierzał dziś odwiedzić.


	13. Chapter 13

Tej nocy Will miał koszmary.

Nie miał ich już od dawna, nie od czasów, gdy zginęła Abigail. Teraz zaś, gdy wróciły…

Coś się zbliżało. Coś złego.

Usiadł na łóżku, spocony, z włosami przyklejonymi do wilgotnego czoła i wpatrzył się w przeciwległą ścianę, dziwnie zahipnotyzowany przez grę światła. Drżące cienie, rzucane przez poruszane wiatrem gałęzie za oknem, wydawały się układać w postać wysokiego jelenia. Zwierzę odwróciło do niego głowę. Mierzyli się wzrokiem dotąd, dopóki Will nie zamrugał, ale gdy znowu spojrzał na ścianę, gałęzie były jedynie gałęziami.

 

*-*

 

Zabicie Masona okazało się dziecinnie proste. Tylko głupcy myśleli, że ludzką lojalność dawało się kupić za pomocą pieniędzy lub zdobyć poprzez wzbudzenie strachu w sercach. Obawa przed karą była skuteczna tak długo, jak nie przeważała nienawiść, a Mason nie dbał o to, czy służący go lubili. Ba, sprowadzanie po kryjomu dzieci z sierocińca zdecydowanie nie przysparzało mu popularności wśród służby. Nikt, kto o tym wiedział, nie mógłby spojrzeć na niego z czymś innym poza pogardą. Nie mógłby życzyć mu czegokolwiek innego poza śmiercią.

Nie wiadomo, jak do tej pory udawało mu się to utrzymać w tajemnicy przed Margot, a co za tym idzie - panną Bloom. Sekrety pomiędzy kochankami nie pozostawały długo sekretami.

Jednak nie udało mu się tego zrobić przed Hannibalem. Wystarczyło, by przebrał się w znoszone ubrania pożyczone od jednego ze swoich lokajów, nasunął wyświechtany kapelusz na twarz i przysiadł się późną nocą w szynku do woźnicy Masona, którego rozpoznał ze swojego przyjęcia. Zaproponował dolewkę trunku w szklance.

Widzieli się wtedy na zewnątrz zaledwie przez parę sekund, więc wątpił, by mężczyzna skojarzył jego przysłoniętą, ubrudzoną twarz z twarzą eleganckiego dziedzica. I rzeczywiście, nie skojarzył. Godzina picia wystarczyła, by Hannibal uzyskał wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Piętnaście minut, by ukradł klucze.

Dwie godziny, by wśliznął się do domostwa Vergerów przez wejście dla służby, a potem odnalazł pokój Masona i zrobił to, czego pragnął od momentu, gdy dowiedział się, że to Verger stoi za atakami na Willa.

Nigdy nie czuł większej satysfakcji podczas zanurzania rąk we wnętrznościach niż wtedy. Ale to nie mogło być wszystko. Musiał pokazać światu, kim Mason był naprawdę.

 

*-*

 

Margot nie krzyczała, gdy weszła do pokoju następnego ranka. Przysłoniła usta ręką, ale nie wydobył się z nich nawet najmniejszy dźwięk na widok ciała jej brata. Nie o wszystkim mówiła Alanie.

I właśnie przez te przemilczane rzeczy po długiej, najdłuższej w jej życiu chwili… pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

Jack Crawford przyjechał wkrótce potem, jednak wtedy była już gotowa. Przywitała go ubrana w czerń i z twarzą poznaczoną łzami.

Czasem życie było jedynie grą na deskach teatru, z jedną maską wymienianą na drugą w zależności, jaka widownia zasiadała na krzesłach i jak gromkie oklaski chciało się wzbudzić.

 

*-*

 

Will odłożył list na stół. Chociaż nie zwrócił na to uwagi, jego ręka była dziwnie sztywna. Masona Vergera znaleziono martwego dzisiaj rano - miał rozpłatany brzuch, a z twarzy zdjęto mu skórę i zamiast niej założono świńską maskę.

I chociaż Will naprawdę pragnął nie widzieć tego powiązania, to jednak jego mózg nie potrafił nie połączyć wczorajszego pytania Hannibala o majorat z dzisiejszym morderstwem. Nie połączyć z nimi faktu, że Hannibal nigdy nie wydawał się wstrząśnięty byciem świadkiem śmierci Jeremy'ego. Nie tylko to – był całkowicie spokojny. Że Mason naraził Willa na niebezpieczeństwo, a Lecter do tej pory starał się go chronić przed zagrożeniami.

Nawet nie musiał myśleć. Powiązania pojawiły się nagle, linie rysujące się samoistnie w umyśle od jednego punktu do drugiego, póki nie zmusiły go do ujrzenia pełnego obrazu. Tak samo, jak w przypadku śledztw, jakie prowadził wcześniej, wcześniej zanim… Abigail…

Karafka z whisky zachwiała się na krawędzi stołu i - zanim Will zdążył zacisnąć na niej powolne palce, by poprawić niezdarny uchwyt - spadła na podłogę, roztrzaskując się na tysiące maleńkich kawałków. _Szlag._

Szlag mógłby trafić obie te sytuacje, Will nie miał nic przeciwko. Cofnąć czas w przypadku butelki i w przypadku Masona.

Tymczasem, póki to się nie jeszcze nie stało, musiał zobaczyć Hannibala. Musiał go zobaczyć i skonfrontować z nową wiedzą, zanim jego własna paranoja sprawiłaby, że Hannibal urósłby do rangi potwora takiego samego, jak on. _Z tym, że Lecter nie jadł ludzi,_ Will uświadomił sobie z pewną dozą gorzkiego humoru. _To mój wątpliwy talent._

Poczuł, jak zimny, wilgotny nos dotyka jego odsłoniętej kostki i zerknął w dół. Patrokles obwąchiwał go uważnie, jakby nie był pewien, czy może próbować zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, czy też raczej jego właściciel wolałby być pozostawiony w spokoju. Druga szara kulka, Achilles, zaraz do nich przydreptała, praktycznie nierozłączna z Patroklesem, i Will ściągnął brwi w namyśle. Zwierzęta zawsze stanowiły dogodne wymówki w ich przypadku, czyż nie? Doskonale. Niech więc nadal nimi będą. Chwycił Achillesa i ruszył z nim do drzwi pomimo zdezorientowanego, pełnego strachu piszczenia obu szczeniąt.

 

*-*

 

\- Twój pies.

Zaledwie Hannibal zdążył otworzyć drzwi - sam, gdyż został uprzedzony przez lokaja, że Will Graham stoi na jego progu - a już miał psa wciśniętego w ramiona. Szczeniak nie przestawał piszczeć i się wyrywać, toteż Lecter podniósł zaskoczony wzrok na Willa.

\- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego mi go oddajesz? - spytał ostrożnie. - Z tego, co pamiętam, on i Patrokles…

\- Nie są już dłużej ze sobą - wycedził Graham. Jego normalnie pełne przekory oczy były teraz niemalże stalowe. - Być może Achilles zabił wiewiórkę, a potem pozbawił ją pyszczka i nałożył nowy. _Świński._

Hannibal odwrócił wzrok dosłownie na ułamek sekundy - dla pobocznego obserwatora mogło się nawet wydawać, że z powodu psa, który pociągnął go zębami za guzik u kamizelki - ale Willowi to wystarczyło jako dowód. Nie dlatego Lecter fascynował się małą mangustą, bo była ślepa na oczywistości - nawet jeśli ich dostrzeżenie zajęło jej trochę czasu.

\- Zabiłeś go. - Głos Willa zabrzmiał dziwnie głucho, kiedy cofnął się o krok i potrząsnął głową. Co gorsze, w błękitnych oczach nie było zaskoczenia, nie było nawet rozczarowania. Zamiast tego widniało w nich coś na kształt pełnego goryczy zrozumienia. – Byłem dla ciebie wygodnym wyjściem awaryjnym? Gdyby kiedykolwiek podejrzenia padły na ciebie, mógłbyś z łatwością powiedzieć, że zrobił to okoliczny zabójca, który wciąż nierozsądnie nie został zamknięty lub stracony, czyż nie?

\- Will…

Graham zrobił unik, kiedy Hannibal spróbował sięgnąć po jego rękę. Nigdy nie zamierzał już się pozwolić mu dotknąć – prędzej dotknąłby na wpół zjedzonego truchła zwierzęcia.

\- Lub nie! – stwierdził na tyle głośno, że głowa Mischy pojawiła się w oknie na górze. Dziewczyna miała zmarszczone brwi, kiedy przypatrywała się temu, co działo się przy wejściu do jej domu. – Sam pomysł, że ktokolwiek by cię podejrzewał, jest irracjonalny. Jack? Od kiedy dałeś mu pieniądze, podejrzewam, że dosłownie _je_ ci z ręki – wycedził ironicznie. – Więc może po prostu chciałeś się zabawić? Jestem jedyną osobą z motywem…

\- Nie jedyną, Will…

\- _Jedyną_ osobą z motywem, która mogłaby coś zyskać na śmierci Masona…

\- Jeżeli przez „coś” masz na myśli „święty spokój”.

\- Wystarczający powód. – Graham zwęził oczy, gdy usta Hannibala ośmieliły się ułożyć w najmniejszy możliwy uśmiech. – _Jedyną osobą z motywem_ i zniszczoną reputacją, która mogłaby się stać twoją zabawką. Dla własnej uciechy obserwowałbyś, jak zostają postawione mi zarzuty, jak jestem prowadzony na szafot przez Jacka, by mnie tam powiesili. Czy to jest twoja wersja _rozrywki?_

Hannibal ściągnął brwi, gdy Graham w tak bezceremonialny sposób błędnie wykręcił i odwrócił znaczenie jego intencji. Nigdy przecież nie zamierzał doprowadzić do oskarżenia Willa o zbrodnię, której nie popełnił – ani, tym bardziej, o zbrodnie, które popełnił. Chciał go jedynie chronić. Zabić tę ludzką świnię, która śmiała obnażyć kły na jego mangustę.

\- Will… - zaczął jeszcze raz. Gdyby tylko Will dał mu szansę wyjaśnić, Hannibal był pewien, że zostałby zrozumiany. Sam Graham przecież…

\- _Zabiłeś_ kogoś. – Will przerwał mu, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. To spotkanie przerodziło się raczej w ciąg wyrzutów, których chciał wcześniej uniknąć i po prostu _porozmawiać_ z Lecterem, ale sam fakt, że Hannibal nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać, że nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, wstrząsnął Willem. _Potwór._

Wydawało się, że bardzo szybko zapomniał o Jeremy’m i własnym podejściu do mordowania. O tym, jak ze wzejściem słońca następnego dnia z jego głowy uleciały wszystkie myśli, dotyczące tej nędznej kreatury.

On, ale nie Hannibal.

\- Ty również – powiedział spokojnie.

Usta Willa wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjemny grymas, niemal jakby zjadł coś nieświeżego. Może właśnie _patrzył_ na coś nieświeżego.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, to był mój pierwszy raz.

I z tymi słowami zostawił Hannibala na progu domu. Ta rozmowa wystarczyła mu do domyślenia się reszty historii – nikt, kto zabijał po raz pierwszy, nie reagował w ten sposób.

I nikt, kto zabiłby po raz pierwszy, nie pozwoliłby mu odejść bez sprostowania.

 

*-*

 

Dwie godziny później Mischa uchyliła drzwi, zaglądając do pokoju, w którym siedział Hannibal. Achilles leżał u niego na kolanach, zwinięty w kulkę i śpiący, podczas gdy sam Lecter komponował utwór na fortepianie. Nuty były przekreślane i poprawiane po wielokroć, ale psu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało uderzanie w klawisze. Na podłodze leżał obraz młodego mężczyzny z jasnymi oczami, zarostem pokrywającym szczękę oraz z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami.

Mischa westchnęła. Wyglądało na to, że Hannibal nie chciał myśleć o Willu, ale też nie potrafił się posunąć do czegoś tak zwykłego, jak pogięcie kartki.

\- Nie zamierzasz o niego walczyć? – spytała po prostu. Lecter drgnął i podniósł na nią wzrok. Po raz pierwszy zaskoczyła go swoim przyjściem; był tak pochłonięty myślami, że nie zwrócił uwagi na skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi.

\- O kogo? – zapytał z uniesionymi nonszalancko brwiami, ale szesnastolatka jedynie podniosła swoje.

\- Naprawdę?

Kiedy pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi, skrzyżowała niecierpliwie ramiona. Jej brat czasami zachowywał się niczym dziecko.

\- O Willa. Widziałam, jak się kłóciliście dziś rano. Co to miało być?

\- Dowiedział się czegoś… czego nie powinien – przyznał ostrożnie Hannibal, gdy stało się jasne, że Mischa nie zamierzała odpuścić. – To nas poróżniło.

\- I planujesz tak siedzieć i rozpaczać? – Lecter zmarszczył brwi na słowo „rozpaczać”, niezadowolony z jego wyboru, ale, o dziwo, nie zaprzeczył. – Radziłabym ci odczekać jeden dzień, poczekać, aż obaj ochłoniecie, a następnie go odwiedzić i przeprosić.

\- Przeprosiny nie zawsze wystarczają.

\- Spraw, by tym razem wystarczyły. – Dla Mischy wiele rzeczy wydawało się prostszych niż w rzeczywistości. Z drugiej strony, nie miała pojęcia o sekretnych aktywnościach swojego brata.

Hannibal… Hannibal był nieostrożny. Od tylu lat efektywnie ukrywał swoje małe… hobby… przed Mischą, że być może zaczął się czuć zbyt pewnie. Nie docenił zdolności Willa, nie przewidział, że ten domyśli się prawdy tak szybko i nie był przygotowany na odparcie zarzutów.

Albo… nie chciał ich odpierać. Możliwe, że podświadomie pragnął, by ktoś wreszcie go dostrzegł. Że chciał takiej samej akceptacji, jaką bezwarunkowo dał Willowi.

I że nie chciał świata bez Willa.

\- Sprawię.

Mischa uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go zachęcająco po ramieniu.

\- Widzisz, jak chcesz, to potrafisz.

Omal jej nie odgryzł tej ręki, rozbawiony. Dlaczego miał czekać aż do jutra, by zacząć nękać Willa prośbami o wybaczenie?

 

*-*

 

Być może powinien był wyjawić prawdę Jackowi, chociaż bez dowodów nie zaszedłby daleko.

Być może powinien sam wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość.

Być może, być może, być może powinien się trzymać teraz od niego z dala.

Lecz Hannibal akceptował go całego wraz z przeszłością, bez żadnych wyjątków – nie był mu więc winien tego samego?

Nie, nie, nie, Lecter zabił kogoś z premedytacją. Poszedł do czyjegoś domu z intencją odebrania życia. A potem jeszcze ośmielił się ich porównać.

Will zacisnął zęby, wpychając dłonie w kieszeni. Od paru godzin krążył po mieście w próbie oczyszczenia głowy z myśli pełnych furii i poczucia zdrady, ale – jak do tej pory – nie okazywało się to zbyt skuteczne. Hannibal uparcie tkwił w nich, nie dając się wyrzucić ani zignorować. Pierwsza osoba, która okazała mu… Pierwsza, w przypadku której on sam… Zaangażował się w flirt? Czy mógł ich zachowanie wobec siebie nazwać… zalotami? Potrząsnął głową i parsknął. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że z jego szczęściem zakochałby się w mordercy.

I oczywiście, że jego szczęście – gdy już zawodziło – to zawodziło na wszystkich frontach. Był zbyt rozkojarzony, by usłyszeć za sobą kroki. Zbyt wściekły, żeby zwrócić uwagę na ciche szepty, dopóki nie pojawiło się wśród nich zarówno jego imię, jak i Jeremy’ego. Gdy już się odwrócił i stanął oko w oko z grupką żądnych zemsty mężczyzn, których rozpoznał z przyjęcia, było już za późno. Nie zdążył się nawet zasłonić.

Ostrze noża zarysowało mu jedno z żeber, gdy zostało pomiędzy nie wepchnięte. Will zakrztusił się własną krwią i zatoczył, kiedy oberwał pięścią w szczękę, ale – jeszcze zanim zdążył stracić przytomność od kolejnych uderzeń – wybaczył Hannibalowi. Chciał go tylko chronić, czyż nie? W świecie, w którym wszyscy go nienawidzili, być może posiadanie wprawnego zabójcy po swojej stronie nie było aż tak moralnie okropnym rozwiązaniem.

Było przejawem instynktu przetrwania.

Poza tym… wybaczenie nie było świadomym wyborem. Wybaczenie się po prostu przytrafiało, a Will… Will nie chciał umierać, będąc zły na jedyną osobę, która go kiedykolwiek akceptowała.

Zapadła ciemność, a on się uśmiechnął.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja tylko tak się pojawiam, żeby przytulić Was i westchnąć, że to już przedostatni rozdział :( ;*****  
> Poniżej fluffffff fluffiasty na pocieszenie ;)

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Will poczuł, była miękka pościel. Co gorsza, rozpoznał znajomą teksturę. Jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy, z jego ust wydobył się jęk.

\- _Déjà-vu…_ \- wymruczał zachrypłym głosem. – Czy wspominałem już, jak wielką odrazą pałam do _déjà-vu?_

\- W takim razie wolałbyś być martwy? – Gdzieś z głębi pokoju rozległ się w odpowiedzi głos Hannibala. Ostrożniejszy niż zwykle, jakby nie był pewien, czy Will nie każe mu zaraz wyjść. – Swoje życie zawdzięczasz szczęściu. Bandyci, którzy cię zaatakowali, zostawili w twoim ciele nóż, przez co się nie wykrwawiłeś. Krótkie - kolejny szczęśliwy przypadek - ostrze spełniło rolę prowizorycznego… opatrunku. Klina, jeśli miałbym być bardziej precyzyjny.

Will prychnął, ale zaraz przerodziło się to w kaszel, gdy głębszy oddech uraził ranę pomiędzy żebrami. Szczęście było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką posiadał.

\- Skąd się tam wziąłeś?

\- Rozmowa z Mischą. Nakłoniła mnie, bym o ciebie walczył. Przeprosił za swoje… czyny.

Graham wreszcie otworzył oczy i zaraz zmrużył je od silnego światła. Musiało być południe, a wszystkie okna były odsłonięte. Hannibal stał koło nóg łóżka, z rękami splecionymi za plecami. Był zanadto wyprostowany, jakby to było oficjalne spotkanie. Will miał silną chęć przewrócenia oczami, ale tego nie zrobił.

\- Bez namów byś nigdy tego nie zrobił?

\- Prawdopodobnie dużo później – przyznał Lecter, odwracając na moment wzrok. – Nie pragnąłem cię spłoszyć.

Tym razem Will nie mógł już się powstrzymać.

\- Nie jestem małą, kruchą sarenką. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

\- Tak. – Hannibal pozwolił sobie na minimalny uśmiech. – I dostrzegam też, że twoja mowa nie jest już tak pełna gniewu, jak wczoraj. Nie śmiem mieć nadziei, że mógłbyś mi wybaczyć, ale musisz zrozumieć, że…

\- Wybaczyłem.

\- …że zabijanie jest moją drugą naturą, a Mason nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Ta wiedza powinna uspokoić twoje sumienie. – Hannibal kontynuował swój monolog, podczas gdy Will zachodził w głowę, czy mężczyzna w ogóle go słyszał, czy zanadto rozkoszował się dźwiękiem własnego głosu. – Wykorzystywał dzieci. Prześladował ciebie. Był niczym świnia obleczona w ludzką skórę. – Zdecydowanie rozkoszował się dźwiękiem własnego głosu. – Musisz przyznać, że wybrałem dobry sposób na ujawnienie światu jego prawdziwej twarzy. – A to, czy to był pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek? – Zaakceptowałem cię, Will, natychmiastowo i bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Czy jesteś w stanie zrobić dla mnie to samo?

Graham potrząsnął wolno głową, całkowicie zadziwiony tym, jak bardzo Hannibal był zauroczony samym sobą. Will mógł nawet dostać ataku serca podczas tej przemowy albo cudownie ozdrowieć i Hannibal prawdopodobnie by _nadal_ na to nie zwrócił uwagi.

Twarz Lectera tymczasem przesłoniła chmura. Will… bardzo szybko, aż _za_ szybko stał się centrum jego uwagi. Hannibal pozwolił mu się ujrzeć, pozwolił wtargnąć w swoje myśli i je przejąć, a co za to dostał? Odmowę? Potrząśnięcie głową? Być może i był mordercą, ale taka była jego natura. I taki był również Will. Odrzucenie Hannibala oznaczało odrzucenie części samego siebie.

Prawdopodobnie oznaczało także podpisanie na siebie wyroku.

\- Może i jestem - wymruczał Will, przerywając wewnętrzny monolog Lectera. Ciemne, rdzawobrązowe oczy natychmiast się na niego zwróciły, ale Graham nawet tego nie zauważył, jedynie przetarł twarz dłonią. - Kiedy jeden z tych mężczyzn pchnął mnie nożem, pomyślałem, że nie chciałbym umierać skłócony z tobą. Więc, huh. Wydaje mi się, że ci wybaczam.

Hannibal jedynie stał bez ruchu, wpatrzony w Willa. Na tyle nieruchomo, że mężczyzna miał ochotę pstryknąć palcami, żeby zobaczyć, czy dziedzic zareaguje. Sama ta myśl sprawiła, że zakaszlał, byle tylko się nie uśmiechnąć - dziwne, ale pozbycie się tamtego gniewu ulżyło mu. Hannibal, Mischa i Alana byli jedynymi trzema osobami, które stały po jego stronie. Nie stać go było na zredukowanie tej liczby. Nie-- Zabawne, ale _nie chciał_ jej redukować.

\- Wybaczasz mi? - Lecter najwyraźniej w końcu odnalazł język i postanowił go użyć. Oczywiście, w rzeczywistości wyglądało to tak, że spokojnie zabrał głos po zaledwie paru sekundach ciszy, jednak Will był w doskonałym humorze, coraz lepszym z każdą chwilą, więc dlaczego miał tego nie ubarwić?

Kąciki ust Grahama drgnęły i uniosły się do góry.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nawet powiedziałem coś takiego dużo wcześniej, na samym początku naszej rozmowy, ale zdecydowałeś to zignorować.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego świadomie. - Hannibal usiadł na brzegu łóżka, wciąż nie do końca pewny, co właśnie się stało. Will mu wybaczył? Był przekonany, że… to nie wydarzy się w najbliższej przyszłości. Że będzie musiał Willa zabić albo spróbować odzyskać jego łaski poprzez liczne prezenty. Graham jednak nie był osobą, która dbała o takie rzeczy, co, oczywiście, dodatkowo utrudniało sprawę.

Był za to osobą, która go… _akceptowała._ Hannibal pragnął się rozkoszować tym doświadczeniem, smakować je niczym dojrzałe, wyborne wino. 

\- Domyślam się. - Uśmiech Willa był teraz na granicy wręcz prześmiewczego. - Inaczej zamarłbyś w szoku tak, jak przed chwilą.

Cóż. Chwile rozkoszy bywały ulotne.

\- Nie zamarłem w szoku - zaprzeczył Lecter, zwężając ostrzegawczo oczy, ale Will jedynie uniósł dłonie do góry, dając znać, że ma pokojowe intencje. - Dobre wieści często potrzebują czasu, by zostać odpowiednio zrozumiane i należycie docenione, Will.

\- Więc… - Graham przechylił głowę - …mówisz, że masz problemy z szybkim myśleniem, tak?

Chwile rozkoszy bywały ulotne, a wina skwaśniałe.

Zanim Hannibal zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować - poza uniesieniem brwi - za nimi rozległ się wybuch śmiechu. Mischa zamknęła dotychczas uchylone drzwi bez zbędnych słów i odmaszerowała korytarzem, dalej w wyśmienitym nastroju, co zresztą, cóż, było słychać. Will parsknął, a Hannibal… można powiedzieć, że nadał całkiem nowe znaczenie wyrażeniu "gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać".

\- _Cieszę się_ \- zaczął sztywno - że postanowiłeś mi wybaczyć, Will. Wybaczenie przypomina uleganie miłości. Nigdy nie możesz być pewien, kiedy twoje serce zabije szybciej na widok drugiej osoby.

Graham odwrócił wzrok. Wczoraj dotarło do niego, że biło na widok dziedzica z rękami pokrytymi krwią i to była kolejna rzecz, z której nie był nadmiernie zachwycony.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał wolno Hannibal, ściągając brwi. Will jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał zamiaru się do niczego przyznawać pierwszy.

\- Musimy ich zabić - powiedział prosto i Lecter zamarł po raz kolejny. Mała mangusta miała dziś tendencję do zaskakiwania go wieloma rzeczami. Nigdy nie mógł jej przewidzieć i to był… był jeden z wielu powodów, dla których był zafascynowany Willem. Przystojna twarz Grahama również nie szkodziła, zważywszy na to, że Hannibal był estetą i lubił otaczać się pięknymi rzeczami.

W sztuce można było się zakochać. W człowieku tym bardziej.

Ale, ekhm, do rzeczy.

\- Wybacz, Will. Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć? Nie jestem pewien, czy…

\- Musimy ich zabić. - Doprawdy, czy Hannibal miał dziś wyjątkowe problemy ze słuchem? - Są zagrożeniem dla mnie i dla psów, a szczerze, mam dość bycia w niebezpieczeństwie - stwierdził sucho. - Jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, szybko przechodzę nad morderstwami do porządku dziennego. Kolejny znak, że coś jest ze mną nie tak - uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Ale to nie oznacza, że zasługuję na bycie prześladowanym.

\- Nie - zgodził się Hannibal. Nie spuszczał uważnego wzroku z Willa nawet na chwilę. Być może właśnie tak wyglądał tygrys na moment przed skokiem na swoją ofiarę. Duży kot, z którym niebezpiecznie było się bawić, a Will zamierzał to wykorzystać do własnych-- nie, do ich _wspólnych_ celów.

Bez niego nie byłoby żadnych "nich", a domyślał się, _wiedział,_ że Hannibal nie zechce go już wypuścić ze swoich rąk. Nie po tym, jak Will wreszcie go zaakceptował. 

To działało również w drugą stronę, gdyż Will nie zamierzał się pozbywać Lectera. Nie, gdy sam był przez niego akceptowany.

\- Rozumiem, dlaczego śmierć tych mężczyzn jest niezbędna. Nie mam z tym problemu. - Uśmiechnął się wolno. - Wiem, że tobie się to podoba.

\- Przeistoczyłeś się w bestię.

\- Z mimowolnej ofiary.

\- Żałujesz tego?

Will jedynie uniósł brew i pokręcił głową. Nie, nie żałował, ale też nie uważał, że jego przemiana była pełna. _Jeszcze_ nie. Na razie tylko tolerował, a musiał zaś nauczyć się czerpać z tego przyjemność.

_Chciał_ nauczyć się czerpać z tego przyjemność. Jego oprawcy to robili.

\- Potencjał tkwił w tobie już od dawna. Podsyciłeś iskrę mięsem Abigail - powiedział miękko Lecter. - Jednak sam płomień rozgorzał dopiero po śmierci Jeremy'ego. 

\- Możliwe. - Towarzystwo Hannibala zazwyczaj pozbawiało go jakichkolwiek zahamowań - albo być może starał się tylko dorównać rozmówcy. - Rozmowa o Abigail pobudziła mój apetyt. Kiedy mogę spodziewać się śniadania?

Hannibal jedynie rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu.

 

*-*

 

Śniadanie było następnym _déjà-vu._ Za każdym razem, gdy Will unosił widelec do ust, miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie i znów siedział przy stole z Mischą i Hannibalem na kilka chwil przed wyjazdem do wiejskiej posiadłości.

Jednakże tym razem rodzeństwo nie wymieniało pomiędzy sobą zabawnych uwag ani też się nie kłóciło. Starszy Lecter wpatrywał się w Willa swoimi ciemnymi, ciepłymi oczami, co jedynie sprawiało, że Graham co jakiś czas zmieniał pozycję, czując się _odrobinę_ niezręcznie. Albo poszarpywał materiał, którym była owinięta rana. Przynajmniej do bólu był przyzwyczajony - praktyka czyni mistrza, czyż nie?

\- Pogodziliście się. - Mischa najwyraźniej postanowiła stwierdzić oczywistość, ale powiedziała to na tyle znienacka, że Will aż drgnął, zaskoczony nagłym przerwaniem ciszy.

\- Um. Tak.

\- Doskonale. - Odłożyła widelec, ale srebrny nóż pozostał w jej ręce i Will uniósł brew, przypatrując mu się podejrzliwie. - Jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego brata, odetnę ci twoją męskość, a potem nakarmię nią wrony.

Hannibal wyjątkowo pośpiesznie sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, by się z niej napić. Mischa posłała zesztywniałemu Willowi promienny uśmiech, tym samym rozwiewając całą nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

\- Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy.

Will zamrugał.

\- Gdyż zrozumieliśmy się, prawda, Will?

\- O-oczywiście - zapewnił, kiedy wreszcie jakieś słowo zechciało przecisnąć mu się przez gardło. Oczy Mischy rozbłysły i klasnęła radośnie w ręce.

Lecter stłumił śmiech za serwetką kulturalnie przyciśniętą do ust.

Och. _Och._

\- Ukartowałeś to - oskarżył go Graham, zwężając oczy i mierząc w niego widelcem, ale Lecter jedynie potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony.

\- Skądże. Mischa znakomicie radzi sobie z groźbami bez mojej pomocy.

\- Jednakże wprawiło go to w doskonały humor - podpowiedziała szesnastolatka, mrugając do Willa. Teraz, gdy była pewna, że Graham więcej nie przyprawi jej brata - a przynajmniej będzie się starał, by tego nie robić - o nastrój godny depresji, mogła zaakceptować go w rodzinie z otwartymi ramionami. Hannibal wreszcie stracił dla kogoś głowę i to było niezmiernie satysfakcjonujące. A na pewno mogło stanowić niekończące się źródło przytyków i żartów.

Ach. Te przyjemności dnia codziennego.

\- W doskonały humor, powiadasz. - Will przechylił głowę. - Widać, że dzielicie ze sobą duszę i krew.

\- Miejsca na kolejne połączenie nigdy nie zabraknie, mój drogi. - Mischa wstała od stołu, grzecznie podziękowawszy i przeprosiwszy. - Spotkamy się w salonie, gdy wy już skończycie męczyć się z posiłkiem. 

Hannibal skinął głową i ucałował policzek siostry, gdy pochyliła się nad nim. Jej złote loki wysypały się z upięcia i opadły im obojgu na twarze, wywołując na ich uśmiechy.

\- Więc. - Will wzruszył ramionami, kiedy już zostali sami. Może rzeczywiście zbyt wolno jadł, ale Lecter miał identyczne tempo. Oczywiście, mógł dostosowywać je do Willa, by jego gość nie czuł się niekomfortowo, jednak to wyjaśnienie byłoby pozbawione sensu. Dziedzic zdecydowanie nie był aż tak uprzejmy. - Jutro o północy, tak, jak wtedy?

\- Jutro o północy - zgodził się miękko Hannibal. - Czy wiesz, że Achilles i Patrokles pragnęli, by wszyscy Grecy zginęli, a oni sami, ramię w ramię, mogli zdobyć Troję? Nie chcieli nikogo, kto mógłby im przeszkodzić w doskonałej wspólnocie ich ciał i umysłów. Dopiero boska interwencja sprawiła, że zginęli.

\- Achilles oddał życie, by pomścić śmierć przyjaciela. - Will nie spuszczał błękitnych oczu z Hannibala. - Wiedział, że tak się to skończy, a jednak zdecydował się na ten krok.

\- Nie ma większego dowodu miłości niż poświęcenie życia za przyjaciela. - Lecter przyłożył usta do brzegu kieliszka, upijając łyk wina. Obaj wydawali się całkowicie zahipnotyzowani sobą nawzajem, jakby ten moment został wyrwany z granic czasu i podarowany wyłącznie im.

Usta Willa ułożyły się we frywolnym uśmiechu.

\- Próbujesz powiedzieć, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

Hannibal nie był osobą, która uchylała się od wyzwania. Tak też było i tym razem. Wstał od stołu i go okrążył - powoli, niczym pełen gracji drapieżnik. Graham śledził go uważnie wzrokiem ze swojego miejsca.

\- Próbuję powiedzieć, że istnieje wiele różnych dowodów miłości.

\- Och?

\- Och - przytaknął spokojnie, pochylając się, by musnąć ustami wargi Willa w przekornej, czułej pieszczocie. Zanim jednak zdążył się całkowicie wyprostować, czyjeś palce nagle wplotły się między jego włosy i zacisnęły, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Graham pogłębił pocałunek - włącznie z groźbą ostrych zębów na dolnej wardze, obietnicą języka wewnątrz ust i miękkim westchnięciem prosto w nie.

Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, do kogo należało.

Dwa stworzenia złączyły się w jedno i kiedy wreszcie przerwały pocałunek, by nabrać powietrza, nie były w stanie odróżnić, gdzie zaczynało się jedno, a kończyło drugie. Które z nich było którym i czy to kiedykolwiek było ważne.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już ostatni rozdział :). Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentowali i zostawiali kudosy, za to, że dotrwali ze mną do końca tej przygody <3\. Dziękuję Wam z całego, całego serduszka za wenę i motywację, której dostarczaliście ;*****  
> Na razie robię sobie przerwę - spowodowaną brakiem czasu w szarym życiu codziennym - ale to nie oznacza, że jeszcze kiedyś nie wrócę ;))  
> Ściskam Was mocno i... przyjemnej lektury! <3 ;***

Pocałunki stały się codziennością, a „jutro o północy” zmieniło w dni i tygodnie. Każego ranka Will zwykł szeptać „dzisiaj” prosto w usta Hannibala, pogryzione i opuchnięte. Każdego wieczoru Hannibal odpowiadał „poczekajmy jeszcze noc”, zwiększając ostrożny nacisk na ranę na piersi Grahama. Will zawsze ustępował, gdyż oznaczało to kolejne godziny spędzone w splątanych prześcieradłach i kocach. Hannibal zawsze nalegał, gdyż oznaczało to kolejny dzień, podczas którego Will stawał się silniejszy. Cała zabawa, niemalże w kotka i myszkę, trwała już dość długo.

Do czasu.

 

*-*

 

\- Wystarczy. – Will odłożył wreszcie sztućce z brzękiem na stół, powodując, że Hannibal spojrzał na niego znad własnego talerza. Śniadanie było prawie skończone. – Odkładamy to już od niemal dwóch tygodni.

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że aż tak spodoba ci się wizja morderstwa. – Lecter wydawał się rozbawiony, kiedy otarł usta serwetką i odłożył ją z powrotem. Zabójstwo nie było problemem, jedynie nie chciał, by Will ryzykował je ponowną utratą zdrowia. – Teraz, gdy zaakceptowałeś ciemniejszą stronę zarówno siebie, jak i mnie, nie musimy się śpieszyć.

Graham uniósł brew do góry, gdyż, _rzeczywiście._ Hannibal zdecydowanie się nie śpieszył.

\- Moje pokłady cierpliwości wyczerpują się nieco szybciej niż twoje – powiedział kąśliwie. – Chcę zanurzyć dłonie w ich krwi. Psy są tu w ogrodzie, ale to nie gwarantuje im bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie – zgodził się Hannibal. – Prawdopodobnie nie, ale twoi oprawcy są zapewne przekonani, że nie żyjesz.

\- Ach, oczywiście. W końcu trzymasz mnie tu zamkniętego. – Will przewrócił oczami. Już od dawna się nie krępował, nawet jeśli Lecter zawsze był takim zachowaniem odrobinę urażony. Nie przyznawał się do tego, oczywiście, gdyż dla Willa byłaby to jedynie dodatkowa zachęta. – Nie jestem pewien, czy umknęło to twojej uwadze, ale zatrudniasz służbę. To zaś… - pochylił się konspiracyjnie do przodu – równa się plotkom.

\- Czyżbyś był specjalistą w tej dziedzinie? – Hannibal uśmiechnął się, będąc w doskonałym humorze. Przewrócenie oczami zostało pominięte milczeniem, jako że nie zasługiwało na nic więcej. – Zauważyłem, że spędzasz z Mischą wyjątkowo dużo czasu w bibliotece. Czyżby pokazywała ci nasze rodzinne portrety?

\- Obawiasz się, że zobaczę, jakim rozkosznym chłopcem byłeś w dzieciństwie? – Will zaszydził z rozbawieniem. Te dwa obrazy, na których był Hannibal, przedstawiały szczupłego chłopczyka z wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi i dużymi oczami o nienaturalnym kolorze. Mischa była na drugim z nich razem z rodzicami. Will nigdy o nich nie pytał.

\- Było mi daleko do bycia rozkosznym. – Hannibal zwęził wspomniane oczy i Graham musiał stłumić śmiech, jaki chciał wyrwać mu się z gardła. Drażnienie się z Lecterem zaliczało się do jego ulubionych hobby. – Zgłębiałem wtedy tajemnice matematyki.

\- Poetycko. – Will wzruszył ramionami. – Możesz mi opowiedzieć coś więcej, jeśli chcesz.

\- Mój nauczyciel nazywał się Jakov i był żydowskiego pochodzenia. – Hannibal rozpoczął swoją historię. Nie zamierzał opowiedzieć jej do końca, nie dzisiaj, ale dzielił się z Willem szczegółami. Miało ich być niedługo coraz więcej i więcej, aż puzzle utworzyłyby całość układanki. – Ojciec zauważył, że zainteresowałem się obliczeniami o wiele wcześniej niż powinienem. Pewnego dnia przyłapał mnie, gdy starałem się oszacować wysokość zamku poprzez mierzenie rzucanego przez wieże cienia.

Will zamrugał i przechylił głowę. Musiał przyznać, że mu to odrobinę zaimponowało. Niewiele dzieci w tym wieku próbowało swych sił w zaawansowanej matematyce.

\- Interesujące – przyznał. – Jaki jest koniec opowieści?

\- Jakov zginął.

\- Czy ty…?

\- Nie.

Graham skinął głową. To mu całkowicie wystarczyło, by sięgnąć przez stół i przykryć dłoń Hannibala własną. Uścisnął ją lekko.

\- Zatrać się dzisiaj w zabijaniu – odezwał się miękko, ale stanowczo. – Jestem już zdrowy. Rozumiem, że straciłeś parę drogich ci osób, ale to nie znaczy, że stracisz i mnie. To dlatego tak to odwlekałeś?

\- Walka z raną kłutą nie należy do najłatwiejszych. – Hannibal odparł wymijająco. Will jak zawsze miał rację; niewiele rzeczy można było przed nim ukryć, ale to nie był powód do zmartwień czy niepokoju. Lecter _chciał,_ by nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnych sekretów.

\- Czyli się nie pomyliłem. – Na ustach Willa pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. – Martwisz się o mnie. Dzień i noc, dzień i noc niczym stara matrona o swe dzieci i wnuki.

Hannibal nieco zesztywniał, urażony. To właśnie była jego nagroda za dobre intencje.

\- Czy ty porównałeś mnie…?

\- Tak. Dokładnie tak. Mhm. – I do tego ten zarozumiały, pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek.

Gdyby Lecter miał odrobinę, dosłownie _odrobinę_ mniej godności, wino z jego kieliszka wylądowałoby na śnieżnobiałej koszuli Grahama. Niestety, ponieważ miał jej tyle, ile miał, zdecydował się zamiast tego na opcję z pocałunkiem, by go uciszyć.

I jak tu mówić, że Willowi Grahamowi nie sprzyjało w życiu szczęście?

 

*-*

 

Stali razem na rynku zupełnie jak w noc, w którą zginął Jeremy. Will mówił coś ściszonym głosem, pokazując na jakąś uliczkę, a Lecter kiwał głową. Nie znał miasta tak dobrze, jak Will, jeszcze nie, więc jedynym wyjściem było mu zaufać. I, oczywiście, narazić się na docinki od czasu do czasu. Graham był równie niemożliwy w tym względzie jak i Mischa.

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie. – Will prowadził go na tyle wolno, by byli w stanie omijać kałuże pełne błota. Padało dziś wcześniej i były one tego niezbyt przyjemnym skutkiem. – Możemy odwiedzić każdego z nich po kolei. Wywołać z domu i skąpać się w ich krwi.

\- Podoba mi się, jak bardzo jesteś chętny. – Hannibal objął Willa od tyłu i westchnął mu w kark z ledwo powstrzymywanym uśmiechem. Przyjazd do Baltimore był najlepszą decyzją w jego życiu, skoro dzięki temu dane było mu zdobyć tę intrygującą, wspaniałą mangustę i nakłonić ją do zamieszkania z nimi. Graham przystanął na moment, zadowolony z dodatkowego źródła ciepła. – Śmierć nie stanowi dla ciebie problemu. Jest jedną z form sztuki.

\- Którą toleruję – sprostował ze spokojem mężczyzna, podczas gdy Hannibal wsunął nos w jego ciemne loki i wziął głęboki oddech. – I, być może, czasem odnajduję w niej satysfakcję.

\- Doprawdy? - Lecter obrócił go twarzą do siebie. Wydawał się rozbawiony. - W takim razie poszukajmy jej razem.

Pozostawała jedynie nadzieja, że te poszukiwania pójdą im lepiej, gdyż w domach mężczyzn, na których Will chciał dokonać starotestamentowej zemsty, były obecne jedynie kobiety i dzieci. Z każdym kolejnym domem, a nie było ich tak wiele, zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Grahama się pogłębiała, aż wreszcie złapał Lectera za nadgarstek.

\- Wróćmy do ciebie - powiedział cichym, napiętym głosem. - Natychmiast.

 

*-*

 

Mischa siedziała wyprostowana na krześle. Jedynym krześle, które nadal stało w salonie i nie zostało połamane. O tej porze służby już nie było w domostwie - poza tymi paroma osobami, które przyjechały razem z rodzeństwem z Litwy, a obecnie leżały pozbawione przytomności i związane. Podobne sznury oplatały delikatne nadgarstki dziewczyny, ale wciąż trzymała głowę wysoko. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, by te bydlęta zobaczyły, że się boi.

Część mężczyzn była pijanych, część nie, jednak wszyscy obrali sobie za główny cel zdemolowanie domu i ograbienie Lecterów z kosztowności. W ramach, jak to ujęli, zemsty na Grahamie za zabicie ich przyjaciela. Najwyraźniej dowiedzieli się, że Will żyje. Najwyraźniej, co teraz zaczynało być oczywiste, obserwowali ich, nie chcąc ryzykować, że Graham pójdzie do Crawforda i powie mu o dźgnięciu nożem.

A, gdy Will i Hannibal opuścili dom, dostrzegli w tym swoją szansę.

 

*-*

 

\- Nie. - Will szarpnął Lectera do tyłu, kiedy ten zobaczył przez okno swoją siostrę, jak spluwa w twarz jednemu z mężczyzn, który pochylił się nad nią ze śmierdzącym whisky oddechem i odrażającymi słowami. - Spójrz, odchodzi. Nie uderzył jej. Są tchórzami, nie skrzywdzą dziedziczki.

\- Ciebie skrzywdzili. - Wydawało się, że Hannibal cedzi słowa przez zęby i rzeczywiście, gdy Graham się do niego odwrócił, mógł zobaczyć drgające mięśnie szczęki. - Dlaczego nie mieliby się posunąć do czegoś więcej? Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi ingerować? _Dlaczego,_ Will? - zapytał ostrzej niż zamierzał, ale chodziło tu o _Mischę._ O jego _siostrę._ Nie mógł dopuścić, by się jej cokolwiek stało.

\- Ponieważ nie myślisz trzeźwo. - Will ścisnął dłoń Lectera niemal do bólu, powodując, że kości otarły się o siebie. - Mischa znaczy dla ciebie zbyt wiele i faktycznie, gdybyś to ty był ich celem, wykorzystaliby ją. W tym momencie jest jedynie uniedogodnieniem. Chcą _mnie,_ a ty pragniesz… wejść tam bez żadnego planu. Nie, Hannibal.

\- Zabijałem już wcześniej.

\- Wiem o tym. 

Lecter skinął głową. Will nie zamierzał ustąpić i dziedzic był tego doskonale świadom. Może nie zwrócił uwagi na moment, w którym to on zaczął przyjmować polecenia od Willa i się do nich dostosowywać, ale nie planował się o to kłócić. Nie teraz, gdy bezpieczeństwo Mischy stało pod znakiem zapytania.

\- Użyjesz wejścia dla służby - powiedział cicho Graham. - Ja wejdę od frontu. Poddam się, a ty wykorzystasz chwilę ich nieuwagi, by zaatakować. Brzmi dobrze?

\- Wspaniale.

Nie musiał pytać, czy Will sobie poradzi lub czy nic mu nie grozi. Nie musiał i nie chciał, nie pragnął, by w tym momencie cokolwiek go rozpraszało. Ponadto… Graham miał już krew na rękach. Wątpił, by banda zidiociałych, pijanych mieszkańców Baltimore była dla niego poważnym przeciwnikiem. Jakąkolwiek przeszkodą w przejściu ostatecznej transformacji.

\- Idź. - Will przycisnął szybko swoje usta do jego, a potem wstał, zanim jeszcze Hannibal zdołał zrozumieć, że się całują. Gdy się rozejrzał, Willa już nie było, a za to dobiegł go dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi.

Wstał i ruszył w momencie, kiedy rozległy się pokrzykiwania i odgłos zderzenia się czyjegoś ciała z drewnianą ścianą lub podłogą. Prawdopodobnie Will dał się uderzyć, by Hannibal miał czas na obejście domu i wśliźnięcie się do środka przez kuchnię.

 

Rzeczywiście, Will leżał na podłodze z rozciętą wargą, ale nie na długo. Otarł krew rękawem, podnosząc się do pozycji półsiedzącej.

\- Tylko na tyle was stać? - powiedział opanowanym głosem. Na tyle opanowanym, że mężczyźni przystanęli, niepewni. Jeden z nich, wysoki szatyn o twarzy poznaczonej bliznami po przebytych chorobach, zwęził oczy. Był przyzwyczajony do furii lub strachu Willa.

\- Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy, Graham. Pamiętamy, co spotkało Bettertona i, jak widać, ty jeszcze nie zdechłeś, by za to zapłacić - syknął i splunął na podłogę, pozbywając się zalegającej w płucach flegmy. Will uniósł brwi. Gdyby Hannibal to zobaczył, dostałby ataku serca.

\- Nie macie dowodów, że to byłem ja.

Mischa poruszyła się na krześle, kiedy kątem oka zobaczyła ruch po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Lecter przyłożył palec do ust.

\- Jesteś naszym jedynym okolicznym mordercą - zaszydził mężczyzna. _Clarkson,_ jeśli Will dobrze pamiętał, chociaż nie był pewien, po co miał sobie niepotrzebnie zaprzątać tym głowę.

\- Nie jedynym - uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając zakrwawione zęby. To był dokładnie ten moment, w którym rozpętało się piekło.

Hannibal skręcił kark najbliższemu przeciwnikowi - rudemu, niskiemu mężczyźnie o kręconych włosach - zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek zauważył jego obecność. Dopiero łomot upadającego ciała zaalarmował resztę.

Will zaatakował niczym prawdziwa mangusta z nożem wyciągniętym zza paska spodni. Rozciął komuś brzuch - nawet nie spojrzał, komu - ale ktoś inny złapał go za ramię i uderzył o ścianę. Graham stracił na chwilę oddech, jednak wystarczyło, by spojrzał na odstręczającą, wykrzywioną twarz Clarksona, żeby wykorzystał tę możliwość ruchu, którą miał i kopnął go w jądra, a potem poprawił ciosem w szczękę. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc satysfakcjonujący chrzęst kości pod knykciami. Wciąż się uśmiechał, gdy złamał mężczyźnie kręgosłup. 

Hannibal tymczasem leżał na podłodze, podczas gdy mężczyzna, który siedział mu na biodrach, walił go pięścią po twarzy. Mimo wszystko… nie wydawało się, żeby Lecter stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją - pozostałych dwóch _gentlemanów_ było martwych. Został tylko ten jeden, z szaleństwem i strachem w zielonych oczach, stary, dobry Jimmy; zaś Hannibal w ogóle się nie bronił, jakby na coś czekał. Will pomyślał, że to naturalne, że Jimmy się bał. Gdzieś pod tą czerwoną skórą i naprężonymi mięśniami czuł, jak nadchodzi jego koniec.

I nadszedł. Graham stanął za nim, na co Jimmy nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, choć zwykle oddech śmierci na karku bywał odczuwalny - te słynne włoski stające dęba… Spuchnięte i pokrwawione wargi Hannibala ułożyły się w iście przerażający uśmiech, gdy zauważył Willa i właśnie wtedy Graham szarpnął Jimmy'ego za włosy do tyłu i wgryzł mu się w gardło. Skóra pękła od razu.

Przemiana dokonała się całkowicie.

_Chociaż,_ Hannibal potem uznał, _dokonywała się nadal._ Zwłaszcza kiedy Will przyciągnął Lectera do niemal karzącego pocałunku i dziedzic mógł posmakować nie tylko tego unikalnego smaku swojej mangusty, ale i krwi ich wrogów. Na języku pozostał mu metaliczny, nieco słonawy posmak, podczas gdy Will przesunął własnym po wargach Hannibala, kosztując _jego_ krwi.

Mischa odkaszlnęła, powodując, że wreszcie się do niej odwrócili. Wyglądała blado w swojej jasnożółtej sukni - jednak trzeba było jej przyznać, że nie zwymiotowała, mimo że była otoczona krwią i trupami. Ba, w rogu pokoju leżały czyjeś wnętrzności - najprawdopodobniej tego człowieka, któremu Will rozpruł brzuch. Jak na osobę, która po raz pierwszy została skonfrontowana z taką przemocą, Mischa trzymała się całkiem nieźle.

\- Cóż, wciąż tu jestem - powiedziała dzielnie, nieco łamiącym się głosem. - Nie muszę oglądać mojego brata w sytuacjach, które powinny pozostać w czterech ścianach sypialni.

\- Nie - zgodził się Will, tłumiąc śmiech, który dziwnie wzbierał mu się w gardle od jakiegoś czasu. Nie był pewny, czy była to histeria, czy może adrenalina po walce, jednak nie wydawało się to teraz ważne. Podniósł się z kolan razem z Lecterem i pośpieszył do Mischy. Przeciął krępujące ją więzy, podczas gdy Hannibal otoczył szesnastolatkę ramionami i nie wypuszczał z nich przez długi czas. Oboje musieli zrozumieć, że to drugie było bezpieczne.

Will czekał. Czekał, aż Lecter zabierze Mischę do pokoju, a potem wróci z powrotem. Czekał, aż będzie wreszcie na tyle blisko, by móc go wreszcie przygwoździć do ściany.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie - powiedział tak, jakby go karcił - ponuro, ale i z rozbawieniem. Hannibal przechylił głowę, zainteresowany ich kolejną grą.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. - Kłamstwo przeszło mu gładko przez usta.

\- Nie wiesz, hm? - Will drażniąco wolnym ruchem rozpiął Hannibalowi spodnie i wsunął w nie rękę, obejmując go ściśle palcami. - Mówię o tym, jak pozwoliłeś się pokonać Jimmy'emu, bym mógł osiągnąć, jakbyś to ujął… mój _potencjał._

\- Ach, tak… - Głos Lectera zszedł niemal do pomruku, podczas gdy on sam przesunął ustami po szyi Willa. Zacisnął delikatnie zęby na skórze, ssąc. - Być może.

\- Być może - powtórzył Will z pociemniałymi oczami. Jego ręka poruszała się coraz szybciej, a przez ciało Hannibala przebiegały rozkoszne dreszcze. - Być może nadejdzie kiedyś dzień, gdy będziesz posłuszny.

Z ust Lectera wydobył się pojedynczy, cichy-- ni to jęk, ni westchnienie. Spodnie Willa również zostały rozpięte, a członki dwóch mężczyzn przyciśnięte do siebie. Graham rozchylił usta, kiedy nagle zaczęło brakować powietrza w pokoju; czuł się jak po wypiciu kieliszka-- nie, _butelki_ dobrego wina. Wciąż trzymał ich w dłoni, podczas gdy Hannibal zajmował się subtelniejszymi pieszczotami. Na tyle subtelnymi, iż Will nabrał pewności, że będzie potrzebował nazajutrz szalu, by ukryć wszystkie ślady ich nocnych namiętności przed Mischą.

\- Tak, jak posłuszne są koty. 

\- Kto powiedział, że nie wytresuję cię jak psa?

Ostre zęby przebiły skórę i Will poczuł ciepłą krew spływającą mu w dół po szyi. Na jego ustach pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- Wybacz.

\- Jutro porozmawiamy o _twojej_ tresurze.

\- Albo popracujemy nad twoją tendencją do rozmowy podczas stosunku.

\- _Moją_ tendencją?

Will przycisnął te roześmiane usta do warg Lectera, skutecznie go uciszając. Przyśpieszenie ruchów dłoni i mocniejsze zaciśnięcie palców również stanowiło dobry sposób na uzyskanie tego samego efektu.

Gorzej - a może właśnie _lepiej_ \- że ta sama sztuczka działała i na niego. Gdy kilka minut później poruszające się rytmicznie biodra zastygły, a palce Willa pobrudziło gorące, gęste nasienie, wiedział, że już zawsze będzie chciał tego doświadczać. Tego i nie tylko tego, ale zawsze z tą samą osobą.

Ciemne - niemal czerwone w tym świetle - oczy podniosły się na niego, wypełnione dokładnie tym, co Will pragnął w nich zobaczyć - akceptacją, zachwytem oraz oddaniem - i… nie mógł nie pozwolić się pocałować.

A potem zaciągnąć na górę do sypialni.


End file.
